


[DC]浓情巧克力

by orangejuicedaze



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejuicedaze/pseuds/orangejuicedaze
Summary: 沙雕爽文的停车场文章讲述了宇宙少女LL（原创角色）在一次次DC版本更新后，痛失所爱，大呼编剧司马，努力找回属于自己的那一位克拉克·肯特（终极人），于是不停抽爆克拉克卡池的悲桑爱情故事。可是谁能够解释一下，池子里面怎么全都是其他的克拉克，她的阿终在哪里？还有，这明明是克拉克·肯特限定卡池，怎么冒出了一大堆五颜六色的哈尔·乔丹？她佛了，是真的累了，告诫各位、抽卡死路一条。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第三章 至尊小超人（Superboy Prime）H 停车场

**电波女与中二男（三）至尊小超人H**

 

 

“克拉克！克拉克！”  
电波少女伸出一根手指头，那刚好是食指，颤颤巍巍地举在二人中间。  
你知道这个时候该做什么的，对吧？——至尊小超人这样自问。  
然后，他做出了相同的动作，将自己的食指对准了少女的指尖。  
对齐的一瞬间，好似有什么电流穿过。  
“哈！看呐，是E. T.！宇宙人！”她又开始兴奋地鬼吼鬼叫起来，刚才的举动很可能戳中了她的笑点。  
克拉克知道她在玩什么梗，随即纠正道：“是外星人！”  
“是宇宙人！你搞地球中心主义和地域歧视！快把‘外’去掉！”  
哦，他们两个人真是太无聊了，居然为这点小事打起口水仗来。如果克拉克曾经的家人好友看到这一幕，一定会强烈地嘲讽出口吧。  
但就是这样微小的事情，足以令少女产生趣味。  
在天堂维度，少女和至尊小超人漫无目的地谈天说地。  
时不时吐槽起古早漫里一些神奇的笑点，像是戴上眼镜，又比如不戴眼镜，嗯，好吧，这个梗总是绕不过去的不是吗？  
“xswl！可是蠢萌的古早超也很可爱，我冲了！只要是克拉克肯特都是我老婆.jpg！”  
“你不能这么说话，注意点素质。”至尊小超人有时也会感到无语，“我看你是‘网上冲浪’冲久了，逐渐开始缺德，而且还很沙雕。”  
“别人在网络上都那么说话！……而且你刚刚是不是说‘冲浪’了！你说了！你也太土了！”  
“那是因为他们在打字，看起来不觉得沙雕，但念出声来简直太蠢了。……我不是土，我刚才是在开玩笑，你居然没有接住我的梗！……再然后，土这个词本身就很土，别刷了！”  
“我要紧跟时尚，快告诉我点时髦值高的。”  
“嗯，比如说low比？”  
“好，那下次我这么叫你。”  
“……别这样叫我！”至尊小超人又无奈又好笑地揪乱她的头发，“我看你是想领略一下现代都市最强超人类、键盘侠的厉害。”  
“来喷！”  
少女根本不知道什么叫收敛，她只会火上浇油。  
但克拉克段位有点高：“我才不要如你所愿。”  
他只会摆出一副溺死人的笑，然后用嘴终结掉这个话题。  
LL就是可爱。撒娇的样子可爱，嘟嘴的样子可爱，睡着了的样子可爱，神经质的样子也非常可爱。她就没有不可爱的地方。  
克拉克加深了这个吻。  
他心想，现在二人做的这些事情，终极人都无法做到。  
因为地球3根本没有漫画，那里的网上娱乐也没有始源地球发达。很多时候LL只能对着空气玩梗，没有人能接住。  
哎，年轻气盛的人总是爱比较。像是和其他超级男孩（新地球的康纳）比较，像是和其他克拉克——终极人抑或是新地球的超人——比较。  
因为他不想输给任何人。  
起码在LL心里，他一定要是那个唯一的克拉克•肯特。  
可是LL不这么想。  
因为终极人无可替代。

但她现在开心极了。  
从没有人……是的，从来没有人……这样对待她。  
这令她想起在无人发现的时光里，在角落里羡慕着一个人类男孩和周围人谈天说地那般快乐的景象。  
她羡慕那个人类。  
她想过那样的生活。  
她可以叉起腰，摆出凉宫春日的标准动作，然后被旁边的阿虚疯狂吐槽。  
她觉得自己就应该那样。  
所以LL说了——  
“你不是阿终。没有人会是阿终，因为阿终只有一个。但你可以是‘阿虚’，是‘凉宫春日’的阿虚！因为阿终从不给人捧场，只有我给阿终鼓掌的份。”  
“嗯……我懂了，你根本就是御宅族（OTAKU）嘛。”  
至尊小超人的眼神死了。  
恋爱对象是个难以应付的电波系少女，不仅如此她还是个OTAKU！这太难搞了！简直是噩梦级别的攻略对象。  
“我是！”少女挥舞着双手，“但是我水平很菜，还是个萌新嗷嗷嗷。”  
至尊小超人也曾对日本动画有所涉猎，但和少女比起来就口味迥异了，像是什么四王笔记，你懂的，新世界的卡密。  
“那你也不太可能吃我的安利，我口味比较中二（声音突然变低），而你……看你喜欢《凉宫春日的忧郁》就知道了，你这个电波！”  
“没错，我是电波！哔——哔——！可以接收到信号吗！”少女将食指和中指并拢，竖起来紧靠着太阳穴，开始模仿机器人说话。  
她怎么可以这么可爱。  
被萌翻的至尊小超人对她脸颊上去一通乱捏乱按。  
“你喜欢我吗？我是萝卜（机器人谐音）少女！”LL继续哔哔哔着。  
“喜欢!喜欢!不能更喜欢了。”克拉克笑得有点呼吸不过来，“怎么样，你是不是还要去驾驶巨大型机器人，像环太平洋那样。”  
至尊小超人想起自己的家，在始源地球、自己所在的城市有许多主题公园。  
“你喜欢的话，我们以后可以一起去同人展，然后去主题餐厅拍纪念照，再然后去公园参观机器人模型，你知道的，我们可以做很多事情，多到数不完。你是OTAKU，我们也可以去日本旅游，顺带圣地巡礼。”  
少女接道：“我还可以试着穿兔女郎装，嗯、还有女仆装，我在很久以前就想穿了。”  
然后，越说……至尊小超人就越难过。  
他笑容淡了。  
随即抱住对方，似乎在汲取温暖。  
“可是我们都去不了。那里已经被毁灭了。”  
他黏糊糊地蹭着少女的发丝，仿佛连一分一厘的距离都不愿意拉开。  
因为眼前的少女就是他最后的希望。  
他无法再次触碰到那个地方，只能触碰眼前的少女。  
“坚强点，你可拯救了世界啊。”少女温柔地贴上对方，脸颊碰着脸颊，“你真的是很厉害的超级英雄，比莱克斯•卢瑟还要厉害。”  
那是当然。地球3的莱克斯•卢瑟从未战胜过犯罪辛迪加，自己当然要比他厉害。  
他抿着嘴唇，对她的安慰不是很满足。  
然后LL一口啾咪上去。  
克拉克勉强满足了。

这样吵吵闹闹的日子过了一阵，至尊小超人开始心虚了起来。自己和LL这样秀恩爱，在原地球2老超人和重病的露易丝眼里是不是很没心没肺。  
但电波少女毫无顾忌，倒不如说没心没肺才是她的常态。  
她说，就算有超级听力，那一边的家伙也不可能听到这边在笑什么。  
至尊小超人白了一眼，废话，因为自己从小亚历山大那里借来了铅涂料，众所周知，超人无法穿透铅。  
但他的顾忌不是由于二人的打闹……因为他知道地球2露易丝的处境。她的身体状态很糟糕，终日卧榻，躺在老超人细心打磨好的水晶制床上，不知道哪一天就可能会加重病情。老超人自然不会让噪音吵到露易丝的睡眠，想必对方早就保证了周围环境的隔音效果。  
可是，至尊小超人也不敢打包票。所以他向遗传了莱克斯‘科技小能手’天赋的小亚历山大那里借来了特殊涂料，用以保险。  
而现在他和少女居住处所发出的动静绝对无法被他人的听觉捕捉到，他必须保证这一点。  
这便是刻意了，或者说是早有预谋。  
克拉克舔弄着LL的下唇，开始了他的‘预谋’。  
他得教她一点新鲜的东西。  
除了牵手，接吻和成天腻在一起，恋爱这门学问还需要进修更多的实践。  
那就让他来给她更多的实践……  
随后，克拉克扯开LL的衣领，将自身的红披风挡在她后背，似乎要将二人盘卷在更加亲密的空间里。  
通红的细小印记顺着嘴唇往下到胸，一路上都留下了痕迹。  
LL被他吻得整个人都晕晕乎乎，甚至还觉得有点痒，差点笑出声。  
但她对上克拉克那双呼扇的眼睫毛时又莫名地产生了一种难耐的感觉，心里痒痒的，和刚才身体上的痒不太一样。  
直觉与本能告诉她接下来要做的事情是生殖。  
那是她诞生以来就镌刻在灵魂深处的天性，只要是生物，就肯定会有繁衍的能力。  
但她总觉得哪里怪怪的，书本和网络的载体可无法把这种奇怪的感觉传达给她，即便在阅读资讯的时候，与地球人脑回路完全不一样的少女读起那般简单的常识也仿佛隔着一层雾。  
她默默告诉自己，这不就是在生殖吗，没什么好怕的，不就是这样简单的事情吗。  
可被克拉克咬住左耳垂的时候，她还是紧张地嗯了一声，语调听起来还格外的奇特。  
“别怕。”  
他轻声细语地引导对方，两根手指在秘处搅动。  
明明他才该是那个生涩的小年轻，却硬生生被少女的举动衬托得跟老司机一样。其实克拉克也没有什么经验，但根据自己的印象和想象，照葫芦画瓢就做下去了。  
他一只手托着她的乳房，另外一只架着白皙的大腿，在使少女缓慢下沉的过程中，性器的前端开始被吞吃进去。龟头推平了褶皱，为的是让之后整根进入得更加顺利。他在其中上下摩擦，不断缩短着二人的最小距离，直至少女的身体完全吞没了性器。  
随即他便开始加速，少女发出急促的喘息，还妄图将身体稍微抬起，想要从狂风骤雨中逃避一小会儿，却被残忍地按下。肉棒越来越深、越来越深地撞击进体内。她感觉到内侧有什么热热的东西在流淌，这使克拉克更加自如地挺进最深处。  
少女整个身体都软软的，实在无法想象她具备怎样的力量。克拉克爱抚着她的胸部，腰际不停运动，情绪持续高涨。  
原本因紧张而显得僵硬的腿部也逐渐张开，克拉克可以清晰地看到结合处被打湿的根部，还有多余的黏在肌肤上。这景象过于色情了，他一时难以自持，猛地将甬道里的空气全部挤出，硬生生把少女刺激得高潮了。收绞的力道销魂得难以言喻，他轻盈地缠绕地少女的舌尖，在道道热吻中把积攒了多年的白色液体冲射进对方的身体。  
“唔、嗯，克拉克……”  
她的声音太甜腻，怎么听都是在撒娇。  
克拉克忍不住又亲了上去，然后调整了一下姿势，让少女能更加舒服地贴在自己胸前入眠。

在天堂维度里，他们最不缺的就是时间。  
接下来的这段日子里，克拉克解锁了许多新姿势。一次后入的尝试差点让LL晕了过去。打那次起，克拉克就越来越喜欢撩拨LL，想让她暴露出更多不一样的表情。  
而LL也学会了这种新型的充电方法。  
和接吻不同，这种充电更加的肌肤相亲，可以更为直观地体验到‘爱’。  
她听见克拉克在给自己直播。他正在使用超级听力聆听着肉体碰撞每一秒所发出的滋噗滋噗的水声，还一字不漏地转述到她耳边，甚至还借助超级视力生动地描绘起了皮肤之下性器撞进了自己体内哪块地方，惹得穴内是如何的缩紧。  
浑身酸麻、像是被钢板碾过的少女获得了前所未有的快感。  
每次传到耳边的污言秽语都使她兴奋不已，身体的疲劳和痛楚也让她感受到欢愉。  
她切实地体会到自己正在被关注、被需要、被使用、被触碰、被爱着……无数层的实感叠加在一起，汇聚成少女的喜悦。  
她是彻彻底底的抖M。  
这一点早在地球3的时候就被她察觉到了。  
在被阿终骂碍手碍脚的时候，在被阿终不受控制的力道所伤的时候，在被阿终激烈地咬破嘴唇的时候，诸如此类的体会都让她心动不已。  
曾经的她由于经验不够无法作出判断、做下这个结论，但现在的她可以了。她果然是个M，她需要被伤害，而这种伤害可以是身体的、也可以是语言或心灵上的，但共同点是这种伤害必须充满‘爱’。  
爱的伤害……哦，听听看，这可太罗曼蒂克了！真是充满了情趣！  
少女捧着脸，陷入了自己的世界。  
她把至尊小超人忘到了一边。  
气得他又来了一遍。

 

 

 


	2. 电波女与飞行员（四）终极人H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八章 终极人（超霸/犯罪辛迪加老大）H 停车场

少女坐在公园中心的水池旁，双脚离地，有节奏感地晃动着，不停吸引周围人的眼球。  
这里可是哥谭，不是什么度假胜地。光是百米内就有好几个小偷在往这边瞄。  
关上车门，小托马斯•韦恩喊道：“女士，我觉得你不该一个人坐在那里。”  
‘这里可是哥谭。’  
当少女转过头的刹那，小托马斯把后半句吞进肚。她一看就是外地人，不了解民风淳朴的哥谭市。  
“哈啊！是你！”LL伸出指头，激动地指向那名友善的路人，“这位兄弟，你是更喜欢蝙蝠，还是更喜欢猫头鹰？”  
与这里截然相反的正物质宇宙新地球有个叫蝙蝠侠的黑暗骑士，那刚好也是个韦恩呢。那个韦恩讨厌蝙蝠，喜欢猫头鹰，但恰恰是那份讨厌和恐惧帮助他成为了黑暗骑士。眼前这个韦恩又是怎样的呢？  
小托马斯耸了耸肩，然后摊手：“嗯、好的，女士。所以这个问题有什么特殊含义吗？”  
“没有，只是我想知道答案。”少女的笑颜异常绚烂，不像是在看陌生人，更是在看一个老朋友。  
追溯多元宇宙还存在之时，在曾经的地球3，少女和小托马斯是志同道合的好友。他们在犯罪辛迪加的秘密基地共同打击着正义，分享着自己如何利用超能力到处搞破坏的趣闻。哦，她想起来，夜枭还给她端过一杯牛奶呢。他觉得她太矮了，需要好好补钙。  
可是在这儿，一切都重头再来。  
阿终从未结识过夜枭，夜枭也不记得自己。  
少女有点气馁地想着。  
而看着LL的表情，小托马斯绞尽脑汁想着，他曾经在什么地方结识过这位美丽的外地少女吗？这样的笑容在他的印象里可不多见。  
小托马斯低着头，回忆了半秒钟，然后选择了放弃。他抿了一下嘴唇，露出腼腆的营业性微笑：“我讨厌猫头鹰。”  
他没说‘喜欢’哪一个，而是在说‘讨厌’猫头鹰（夜枭）。嗯，这真是太妙了。就像另一位韦恩说自己最‘讨厌’蝙蝠（蝙蝠侠）一样妙。  
一听完，LL就开心地鼓起了掌：“太好了，完全正解！你通关了，现在我们是朋友了！”  
这回他的笑容不是装出来的了，甚至可以看见雪白的牙齿。小托马斯走到少女面前，二人的距离开始缩短，他坐到了少女旁边。  
“我是小托马斯。”  
他伸出手表示欢迎，开始对这位捉摸不定的少女产生了好奇心理。对方好像知道很多东西，出现在此地也不是个巧合。  
“我是LL，是阿终（Ultra）命中注定的妻子！”LL没有握手，她不想按照对方的节奏进行交流，她只擅长打乱他人的节奏。  
小托马斯收回左手，脸上还是带笑，看不到一丝尴尬：“Ultra？真是耳熟的叫法。”  
“当然了，每个人都应该会感到熟悉。”  
他这才看到无名指上的婚戒：“恕我冒昧，年轻的LL女士，你是新婚燕尔，正在蜜月旅行吗？”  
“你真厉害，一猜就中了。”  
“哥谭可不是个适合旅行的城市。”小托马斯还想套点话，谁知少女刚夸完就站了起来。  
“第一次见面还是要给彼此留个好印象的对吧？”  
“嗯？你说的有道理。”  
“记得把昨天偷运进哥谭市的氪石处理好哦，要不然阿终会半夜来敲门。”  
少女眨了眨眼，随后扬长而去。  
……大家真的变了。  
她还是很怀念以前的夜枭。地球3的他可不会去自作主张地私下收集并存储氪石，因为他很了解阿终，也没打算要控制自己的朋友。他和阿终关系都很好，大家都是伙伴，还会互相帮助。  
但她转念想，这个夜枭肯定还不了解阿终，所以才会做出这种小动作。没关系的，时间会改变一切，大家会再次聚首——再次作为犯罪辛迪加。  
到时候夜枭就会明白了，氪石才不是克制终极人的杀伤性武器，它是终极人的兴奋剂。那时他会知道自己错的有多彻底。

“我看你们是不想活了。”  
终极人傲慢地悬浮在高空中，双手环抱于胸，这是他发怒的征兆。  
左右两侧都有呼呼转动的直升机，里面架设了直播设备。下方正在进行一场围剿终极人的政府行动，这可是一个引爆舆论的大事。  
近期终极人的活动愈加频繁，不断挑战官方的底线，似乎要越俎代庖，成为地球的统治者。  
广播里传来警告：“你被通缉了，终极人！快束手就——”  
话音未落，从空中打下一道热视线烧毁了设备附近的所有人。  
紧接着，终极人直冲而下，踏在地面上的同时将陆地撕开了蜘蛛网般的裂缝。高楼两侧的直升机被力量的余波震开，最终落得个坠机的下场。  
“想要与我为敌，你们可以试试看。但我丑话说在前面，做好被我杀死的准备。终极人绝不会心慈手软！”  
然后，他伸出右手，捏碎了摄像头。  
与此同时，在世界各地，守在屏幕前的小托马斯•韦恩（夜枭）、露易丝•莱恩（超女王）、强尼快客、凯尔•雷纳（权戒者）都目击了这历史性的瞬间。

看来阿终被今晚的事情搞得有点火大。  
少女没心没肺地看着电视里的搞笑节目，其实注意力一直在丈夫这边。  
“亲爱的，你是不是不爱我了。”克拉克从背后搂住了LL，有点委屈地说，“你都没有安慰我的打算。”  
一边说着，还把她手里的遥控器拿了过来，关掉了电视节目。  
少女向后仰着，晶亮的双目对上了他蔚蓝的眼睛。  
“可是我觉得这点小事情算不上麻烦啊，以后你肯定还会遇上更多的挑战者。”说着，LL指了指哥谭的方向，“说不定在那里，但也有可能更多。”  
见克拉克想要张嘴，LL立马献出了自己的吻。克拉克的满腹牢骚就此作罢，转而以略带情色和欲求的眼神挑动着她。他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，似乎还嫌不够，想要再来一次，模样性感得无可救药。  
少女抚摸着他身上令自己最中意的胸膛：“阿终，你要知道，没人会咒骂上苍，尽管它总是刮风下雨，还地动山摇。人类会将地震和飓风送上被告席吗？我的阿终，你就是天灾，你就是人间之神，不用在意那些小人物的想法。”  
克拉克抓起LL的手，上面柔软的触感令他想要终结话题：“嗯，你说的没错。我可以成为犯罪界的救世主，成为那些罪犯理想的道标。”  
“NO，是我的救世主。”少女嘟起嘴，纠正道。  
“好的，没问题。所以我来‘拯救’你的性生活。”  
少女的微笑、微微侧头略带调皮的倩影——这一切，就是克拉克所有的世界。  
他将她推倒在床，不紧不慢地脱下双方的衣服，然后把所有情热的蠢动都印在了吻中。克拉克深切地知晓少女需要自己，钟情于他的理由就是‘毫无理由’，这一点使他高兴。  
LL，他可爱的妻子，她将身心都尽献给了克拉克。  
这种近乎狂热和自我虐待式的喜爱，让他心动。  
作为回报，他也将控制狂的病态恋心全数贡献了出去，没有一丝一毫的遮掩。用超级视力肆无忌惮地监视着她的日常生活，用超级听力无法无天地监听着她的一举一动，这些都是心照不宣的秘密了。  
她会不知道吗？  
又是谁在监听着谁呢？  
说不定彼此监视的双方都乐在其中呢。  
“我喜欢被阿终这样抱着，直到永远。”  
少女的细语迎来了肉体的回应。克拉克贯穿了她的身体，给她梦寐以求的所谓‘爱’的伤害。他贪婪地索求着甬道里的温度，将性器不断推得更深。他的体能仿佛无穷无尽，动作粗暴似乎要把少女的汁液捣出来。  
她的阿终简直是一块隔离钢板，压上来如狼似虎的模样是要把她和外面的空间的联系都封禁断绝。  
但是……  
“喜欢。”LL的声音轻得快听不见。  
克拉克加重了顶撞的力度：“亲爱的，大点声。”  
“喜欢阿终的粗暴对待、我全都喜欢。”  
此刻的克拉克感觉自己身处云端。越涨越大的肉棒在少女的私处抽送，前端都顶到了子宫颈口。  
“让我射在里面。”  
说完，他感受到内壁的缩紧，她的身体深深拉扯着他的性器，似乎在渴望被精液填满。克拉克像呓语般不断呼喊着少女，惹着对方腿间不断涌出爱液，和射出的白浊体液搅乱在一起。  
但在一小波的高潮后，他没有停下，手掌继续揉搓着她的臀部和腰际，在上面留下一个又一个明显的淡青色按印。下半身继续全力抽插，配合少女的扭动疯狂冲刺着阴道内的G点，将她的精神抛向了至高处。  
欢悦之情充满了全身，但他依然焦躁难耐，总是不够满足。或许只要将对方完完整整地拆吃入腹，就能够填平欲壑了吧。  
想到这里，克拉克贴紧少女，提高了下身速度，在高潮前一秒用热视线在妻子臀瓣上刻上了属于自己的U型标志。双重的快感和疼痛令LL发出了甜美动听的呻吟，硬挺的性器似乎要烧烫她的蜜穴，新鲜流淌的精液满到要溢出来。在抽出性器的那一刻，如藕丝般的白色液体粘连着肉棒和少女的肌肤，像是一盘丰盛大餐。  
“哈啊、呵、哈……克拉克……克拉克……”  
少女大口喘息，从缺氧的状态中调整了回来。  
但下一秒，克拉克立即堵住了她的嘴，像是要令她窒息身亡。  
新婚夫妇在床上交缠。看样子，今夜他是不会停下来了。

终极人的飞行堡垒在地球的领空巡回，像是一道无处不在的眼睛，给地面的人带来无尽的恐惧。  
可奇怪的是，这段时间他本人并没有活跃。难道终极人也要休假不成？  
他休不休息无所谓。克拉克中尉倒是请了长假，说是和新婚妻子去度蜜月，要好一阵子呢。  
“我一直都很想和阿终一起在宇宙飞翔。”  
少女没有说后半句，‘那会让我感到如获新生，重新用爱的眼光去观察这个曾经让她感到冰冷的宇宙。’  
十指紧扣的手掌传递着彼此的温度，二人在星光中越离越远，告别了蔚蓝的星球、和不远处的飞行堡垒。  
“那座堡垒是乔•艾尔留下来的……虽然我是个地球人，但他好像把我当成了他自己的儿子。”克拉克的眼神有些复杂，他从未在肯特夫妇膝下获得过亲情，却在一个氪星人那里体会到了，真是令人讽刺。  
乔•艾尔和其他氪星人不一样。他似乎憎恨着氪星，怪罪委员会剥夺了他‘未出生的儿子’的机会。乔•艾尔本可以与妻子结合、诞生一个自然出生的儿子，名字都想好了，就叫做卡尔•艾尔。但是委员会不愿意改变氪星人代代相传的孕育方式，禁止乔•艾尔的自然生产的提议。  
从此他恨上了这不公的命运，认为氪星人如今不人道的、人工繁衍的生产方式都应归罪于这颗资源匮乏、没有未来的星球，所以当他发现氪星即将毁灭的讯息时，没有人将它告诉任何人。他要让氪星人死绝……让这个不合理的星球消失在宇宙中。  
但克拉克出现了。这个倒霉的地球人和乔•艾尔幻想中的儿子太像了。他拯救了这条性命，即便他无法拥有自己的孩子，但他将父爱倾注在了这个地球人身上。  
“乔•艾尔？哦，你完全可以把他当成是你的父亲，我想他本人也会高兴的。”在上一个版本（原地球3）的起源故事中，对方确实是阿终的亲生父亲没错。  
“我不想去思考这些，他们氪星人的国度也已经毁灭了，我再也见不到他。但我还是有点感激他的，毕竟他让我活下来了，这样我能够再次见到你。”  
“所以它也不叫‘孤独堡垒’对吗？”LL指了指那个方向。  
“是，亲爱的，”克拉克笑着说，“有你在，我一点也不孤独。”  
少女为眼前这个克拉克的‘特别’感到兴奋。  
她喜欢‘特别’，毕竟LL自己就是宇宙独一份的，在她之外不存在其他的异宇宙同位体。  
而克拉克，也就是终极人，虽然是正物质宇宙•新地球•超人•克拉克（前缀真长）的同位体，但他既不是氪星人，也不喜欢去救人。即便是在所有超人同位体之间，她的阿终也是最特别的那一个。  
放在收集游戏里面，就是稀有限定角色卡呢。  
LL必须得拥有。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十三章 终极人H 停车场

**电波女与飞行员（九）终极人H**

 

“那是谁、是谁、是谁。  
那就是终极人、终极人、终极人。  
背负着犯罪辛迪加领袖的名义，  
舍弃了一切（指人类身体）去战斗的男人。  
恶魔之箭如冷冻气息，  
恶魔之耳是超级听力，  
恶魔之翼（指钢铁之躯）直飞天空，  
恶魔的光束是热视线，  
将恶魔之力（指氪石能量）集于一身，  
正义（大嘘）的英雄，  
终极人、终极人……”  
LL一边哼着歌，一边打扫卫生。  
由于她和夜枭热衷于搞事情，并且让犯罪辛迪加（仅一人）在正义联盟面前丢尽了脸面，所以二人被‘严惩’、负责一个月的清洁工作。LL分在了飞行堡垒，夜枭则被丢去了圆形监狱的工作范围。  
终极人不笨，他再也不会让LL和那个脑子有病的哥谭人同屏。自己妻子所有的同屏皆被他承包了。  
这不，少女正好被‘发配’到飞行堡垒扫地，这不是暗箱操作是什么？  
克拉克撑着下巴，琐事都扔给布莱尼亚克处理了。现在的他有足够多的时间盯着自己妻子看，那模样像极了霸道总裁和保洁小妹。  
他越看越来气：LL怎么可以这么可爱呢，不愧是他老婆。幸好正义联盟那群家伙早走了，尤其是那个碍眼的超人，临走的时候居然还想问他老婆的名字，想干嘛。

原来就在一周前，在正物质宇宙和反物质宇宙反复横跳、坚守许久的正义联盟终于意识到了有些东西并非事在人为。  
蝙蝠侠对其他人说：“我们必须对这世界放任自流。若想取得胜利，唯有选择失败。”  
或许这会辜负奋战至今的卢瑟，但他们别无选择。  
“只因为我们的方式在这个世界无法成功。这是自然法则，我们所做的一切都注定会失败。即使是善行，在这里也会变成恶行。”  
事实又一次验证了蝙蝠侠话语的正确。在他们待久了一段时间后，这里的民众居然自发聚集在一起，喷下了‘打倒正义联盟’的字样和涂鸦。  
他们果真不属于这里，这里或许需要拯救，但那是唯一的超级英雄卢瑟该考虑去做的事情。  
正义联盟要走，犯罪辛迪加自然鼓掌告别，这本就是属于他们的地球。  
当时LL和夜枭作为搞事魁首也待在了现场。临走时蝙蝠侠和夜枭相顾无言，似乎一切尽在不言中。布鲁斯能够理解小托马斯为何疯狂，如果蝙蝠侠解开束缚、放任自流，他就很可能会变成小托马斯那样的人。  
被拷着的LL则对周围的一切都抱有一种难以形容的钝感。即便她对着你，她也不一定是在看你，大概是这样一种感觉。但是超人对此完全没有自知之明。  
当他对上LL的眼神时，心莫名地漏跳了一拍。  
超人的体表温度正在逐渐上升，这都要怪罪终极人。终极人对少女的深情一吻一直印在克拉克的脑海中挥之不去。  
还有她手上的氪石戒指，虽然体积非常非常小，隔的距离非常非常远，但克拉克就是觉得那块氪石令他变得很奇怪，加上戒指内刻的‘克拉克•肯特’就更奇怪了……他还单着身呢，结果他的同位体都成人生赢家了。  
超人在心中默默嘀咕，结果少女还没有移开视线，还在盯着他。他更加不自然了，顿时觉得浑身难受。  
他迫切地需要点话题来转移注意力，所以他支支吾吾地开口道：“嗨，女士。请问……我有幸知道你的名字吗？”  
超人还不如不开口呢。一张嘴说话，他就更紧张了。其实他也没有特别的目的，只是想问一下少女的名字，说不定在正物质宇宙找一找，自己未来的妻子就有了。  
这句话触发了一个机制，正在大脑放空的LL想都没有想就说：  
“我是L. L.，你可以叫我拉拉，也可以叫我罗罗，不管叫什么，反正我名字的缩写必须是LL！如果你要问为什么，因为我是克拉克•肯特命中注定的爱人。”  
眼神由浑浑噩噩转至清明的一刻，LL与这位克拉克•肯特四目相接，有什么无法言喻的化学反应产生在了二人之间。  
下一秒，终极人的手横在中间，令超人条件反射地退后一步，打破了刚才的迷咒。  
“超人，你可以走了。”  
终极人的身躯挡在LL之前，像护住珠宝的恶龙。  
超人这才反应过来，急促地跟上了其他成员。  
好巧不巧，当他刚踏进转移装置，就听见绿灯侠的小声嘀咕：“超人也太惨了吧，刚喜欢上一个女孩子，结果还是另一个世界的他的妻子。”  
超级听力为什么该死地在这时候发挥作用。超人捂着脸，只想变成一团空气。  
另一位拥有超级听力的人也听见了，他正双手环于胸，恶狠狠地瞪着超人。他的表情简直就像是在说‘别让我再看见你，见一次打一次’。

思绪回到现在。  
终极人目不转睛地看着他非常可爱、无敌可爱、不管怎样总之可爱的妻子LL。  
但少女这边情况就不是那么良好了。  
自从吃了终极人一记嘴遁，LL在人类世界苦学多年才搭建好的‘脑内恋爱特异逻辑系统’已经全数崩溃。她已经不知道该如何重新定义自己和终极人的关系了，所以她放弃了思考。  
脑海里是无数条弹幕在刷屏。无数遍‘可能性’ ‘可能性’ ‘可能性’ ‘可能性’ ‘可能性’……还是多语种版本。  
宇宙生物真是难做。LL委屈巴巴地想着。  
既要保持自己原生态的属性，又要入乡随俗，学习地球人的思维。可没有人教会过她该如何嫁接、如何‘中体西用’。  
克拉克•肯特真是走运，不管是超人抑或是终极人，他们都在人类世界如鱼得水，善于运用地球人的逻辑看待问题，压根就不像是个外来者。  
LL越想越妒忌，她要把克拉克•肯特开除出宇宙人籍。  
少女气鼓鼓的模样印在终极人的眼眸中，他心里痒痒的，特别想戳两下那脸颊小巧玲珑的鼓起。  
之前LL和夜枭所造成的动荡和可能会出现的恶果全部被他抛在脑后。他甚至还觉得少女特别有他们犯罪辛迪加超级反派的风范，不愧是他的妻子。  
但同样身为魁首的夜枭则被他吐槽了很久，光是哥谭人脑子有问题这一点就被他当着犯罪辛迪加全体会议反复念叨了三四遍。  
在犯罪辛迪加这个‘霸凌’全世界的‘胖虎’组织里，领袖终极人乃屹立于胖虎界的顶端，人送外号终•极•胖•虎•人。开会自然是这家伙的一言堂，其他人的话他想采纳就听，其他成员他想欺负就随意碎碎念。  
行吧，你是老大，你说的都对，惹不起……与会人士夜枭淡定地把头撇向另一边，权当没听见。  
足以见得终极人的双标程度有多深。你看他对LL，后者就是捧在手心的优乐美，其他人都是根草。

是夜。  
委委屈屈的宇宙生物准备睡觉，她背对着克拉克，懒得理他。没有甜蜜性生活的终极人比她更委屈。  
“大白天你还一直念着我，还给我编歌词，成天想着我，晚上你就这么冷淡。”  
克拉克死乞白赖地熊抱，把她硬是转过身来。  
LL眨巴着眼睛：“我不是念着你、喜欢你，我唱歌是在恶搞你、讨厌你。你连这个都不懂哦。”  
“你讨厌那么多东西，给它们编过歌词吗？”克拉克洋洋得意，看着少女噎住的表情仿佛扳回一局。  
“……嗯额，反正我不想要。”少女干脆不找借口，反正她就是不想看到终极人得意。  
“亲爱的，我给的一切、你都会想要的。”  
整整一周了，克拉克心想，今天说什么也要吃进嘴里。  
他贴上去不断嗅着少女头发的味道，等到她回过神来，双腿之间的缝隙正被碰触。手指刺激着缝隙，充分感受到里面娇嫩的触感。  
LL感到莫名的难受，她心中的委屈又加深了一层。  
“你已经把我的脑子搞坏了，现在还想把我的身体也弄得奇奇怪怪吗。”  
“恭喜你，回答正确。”  
克拉克将她的双腿分开，开始动起只插进去一个头的性器。少女不自觉地弓起背部，熟悉的快感令她体内的原始冲动再次苏醒。  
“太过分了……居然把我变成这个奇怪的样子。”LL的眼角不禁湿润了起来。  
可是克拉克的笑意更浓了：“你真的不喜欢这样吗？我最亲最爱的LL。”  
少女呜的一声发出微小的悲鸣，心思完全被戳中。  
床榻剧烈地震动，克拉克缓慢地将整根肉棒没入，抽送之余，仔细观察着少女的表情。那种分明快乐得不行，却为自己的复杂心事感到困惑的表情，惹人怜爱。  
巨大粗壮的性器凌辱着少女的秘部，贯穿的同时像是要把她整个人捣坏。抽送的幅度被提升到最大，下身发出噗滋噗滋的淫糜声响，少女深感自己只有沉醉在身下这一个选项。  
她回抱住对方，终于流露出某种妥协：“帮、帮我忘掉那些烦恼和搞不清楚的难题……阿——终——！啊！帮我。”  
克拉克接连几次针对敏感地带发动的偷袭令她止不住喘息，随之而来的是更加用力的顶撞。少女酥软的身体被他死死抱住，用令人窒息的爱意拥抱着，在更深的体内，肉棒则是以不放过任何一寸土地的态度在到处挑逗着。  
身体融合为一。  
“我会帮你暖起来。”他在LL耳边低语，“喜欢吗？”  
少女还在喘气，话都连不成一句。他的size太大了，霸道地侵占着弱小的甬道，每一次的摩擦都令她无法自拔。  
喜欢。太喜欢了。  
无论多少次都是这个答案。  
那是无法用人类世界那学来的、半生不熟的道理来言明的……这种包裹全身的绝对安全感，这种深入骨髓的绝对侵占感，还有快乐至顶点的满足感，这一切的一切，没有边际。  
她伸出手抚摸着阿终的右脸，他脸上餍足的神色让她面红心跳。  
LL曾经误下判断，想着眼前这人除了那份‘发现’自己的特殊天命之外，对自己丝毫没有吸引力。但事实证明，她错的很离谱。  
有些事情不是光下判断，光用脑袋就可以思考清楚的。  
此时此刻，给了她如此深刻体会的人是克拉克•肯特，是终极人。  
没有第二个人。  
她闭上眼，接受了所有可能性里面、这唯一的事实。  
争议被搁置。也许她以后还会继续烧坏脑回路，但这一刻她是快乐的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十八章 至尊小超人H

**电波女与黄灯（三）至尊小超人H**

 

漫长的战斗中，绿灯侠终于展开了战略反攻。  
最佳MVP哈尔•乔丹夺走了机器猎人的人造卫星——战争世界、头部的移动能源灯炉，开始黄光的能量回收，令赛尼斯托军团一众的黄色灯戒失去了供能。似乎给这次战役的胜负划下了终点。  
但赛尼斯托并没有认输。  
即便输了战争，但他自认为达成了目标。此刻，他正大声向哈尔解释自己从这场战争得到了怎样的结果。  
“你们绿灯侠和守护者们争辩从来就没有进展，不是吗？但如果向他们灌输恐惧呢？你看到了结果，他们解禁了！恐惧就是关键！绿灯军团一直缺乏攻击性，这让他们根本无法处理好我们宇宙中的混乱和享乐主义。他们过分专注于克服自己内心的恐惧，令他们无法实践真正的力量。可现在，绿灯军团已经被授权使用致命武力——宇宙将会‘恐惧’绿灯侠们！宇宙会因此变得更好！”  
即便被贬斥为绿灯军团第一位变节者，放逐到另一个宇宙，但赛尼斯托始终考虑着军团的事务。他从未放弃用自己的想法改造绿灯军团，让他们变得更为理想。这是赛尼斯托发动战争的初衷。他倒逼守护者们做出让步，他以外力推动绿灯军团的革新，这些目的他都达成了，所以他觉得自己并没有输。  
而另一边，反监视者未完全重生恢复。他曾掀起DC历史上第一个大事件‘无限地球危机’，破坏了正物质宇宙的无数个地球，最终惨败收场。但他身为反物质宇宙的监视者，并不会永远消失于无形，而是随着反物质宇宙力量的积蓄，再次重生。  
随着赛尼斯托军团的崛起，反监视者成为了赛尼斯托的盟友，还同机械猎人的领导者机械超人汉克做了一笔交易，他许诺在毁灭正物质宇宙后便会赐予求死不能的汉克所想要的结局、那就是真正的死亡，因此反监视者协同赛尼斯托军团、机械猎人们一起来地球搞事情。  
现在反监视者四处挥洒着反生命方程式的力量，在脚下建起一道反生命之墙。他似乎要重演无限地球危机那时吞噬正物质宇宙的场景。  
可世事不能尽如人意。守护者们竭尽所能抑制着反监视者的力量，腐蚀处理着对方坚硬的外壳盔甲。  
清扫完战场的LL和至尊小超人就等着这一刻呢。  
“怎么样，反监视者，你也玩够了吧。我送你回老家！”  
至尊小超人撞破了反监视者的身躯，直接在对方身上开了一道巨大的口子。  
他一拳将反监视者砸向天空，然后看着LL一跃而起，像踢皮球那样一脚脚、接力式地往上踹，直至飞离地球，来到不远的太空。  
他们本来打算在反监视者即将毁灭正物质宇宙、做着春秋大梦的时候进行属于二人的复仇。但谁知反监视者如此不给面子，拖了这么久，可哪里都没有毁掉。  
“拜托，老兄——！”LL爆发的力量震碎了对方的血肉，整个人都支离破碎，变成了一滩太空垃圾。  
“——你很弱诶！”至尊小超人接上毁天灭地的一拳，将反监视者最后的遗骸击飞得肉眼都看不见，“到别处去死吧！失败者！现在由我来接手，我会搞定所有人。”  
复仇的对象变成遥远的黑点，消失在所有人的视野里。  
至尊小超人和LL凌空于战场的中心点，正面对着刚才围在一起、破坏了反监视者供能铠甲的那群小蓝人们。  
“束手就擒吧，这场劫难必须得到平息。”一位守护者说道。  
“宇宙要重回它原本的秩序。”又是一位守护者。  
LL高举黄灯戒：“秩序？开什么玩笑，宇宙从来都是无序混乱的……你们以守护者自居，可是关键时刻从来排不上用场，配谈什么秩序。”  
在移动能源被毁、赛尼斯托军团被击败的此时此刻，她居然还能发挥出黄色光的威力，简直出乎绿灯军团的想象。  
至尊小超人更是先行一步，将一位看似羸弱的守护者牢牢抓在手中。  
“机械猎人难道不曾是你们小蓝人搞出来的东西吗？它们曾经屠杀了宇宙中的一整个扇区，现在沦为超级反派的一份子，你们难辞其咎。隐瞒视差怪、‘黄色缺陷’背后真相也是你们这群人。嗯？你们到底隐瞒了多少事情啊，要不要和在座的灯侠们分享一下。哈啊！所谓的守护从一开始就是个笑话……”  
在他张狂的笑容之下，那位守护者被掐的说不出话来。  
直到血液顺着至尊小超人的指缝流了下来，守护者嘴巴开开合合、开始默念着什么内容，一旁的少女终于反应过来不对劲。  
‘我自愿牺牲自己的生命——’  
“快离开他！克拉克！”LL使出浑身解数，伸手朝至尊小超人的方向抓去。  
‘——只为替宇宙除去你黑暗的灵魂。’  
在失去意识的最后关头，至尊小超人抓住了那只手。  
一切归于沉寂。

在欧阿星。  
“赛尼斯托军团的残兵败将撤退到了宇宙最阴暗的角落。他们会重建他们的中央能源灯炉。他们无疑会继续传播恐惧。”  
“但失去了领袖，或是反监视者和他的大将们，他们掀不起大风浪。视差怪已经被分成几块关押。机械超人已经化成灰烬。至于剩下那两人……”  
“他们的身体已经被移除出了这个宇宙。如果侥幸存活……”  
“便会被卷入多元宇宙。”

黑暗。  
周围一片皆是黑暗。  
没有呼吸，没有声音，像是回到了宇宙的初始和终末。  
手指微微弹动。  
紧接着，这片区域第一次出现了呼吸的起伏。  
克拉克•肯特睁开双眼。  
他感受到温度，周围都很冰冷，只有手心和怀里两处地方传递了暖意。  
往下一看，手心里紧握着那位少女的手掌，难怪手感那么舒服。少女静静地靠在他怀里，右侧的脸颊贴在胸肌上，正紧贴着那道暴露在空气中的S型伤疤。  
很轻盈……很柔软……像云朵一般，可能会立马飘走。  
至尊小超人一边这样想着，一边环住了对方。  
他霸占着少女，额头贴着额头，一股劫后余生的庆幸之感席卷了他的心脏。他没想到少女会那样贸然地冲过来，那样在意他的安危。  
克拉克曾以为少女在陪着他大闹一场后，就会冷不丁地离开，像是曾经从天堂维度离开时一样，头也不会回，去往另一位克拉克、也就是终极人所在的宇宙。但她没有这么做。LL居然留了下来，陪着他度过了在红太阳上的监狱生活，还向他说着那些她以前从没有耐心去说的话语，对他分享着心事，与他的心达成了相互理解。  
至尊小超人轻轻举起手，手背抚摸着少女惨淡的、失去血色的脸蛋。  
看着这一幕，他的情绪有些失控。他见惯了少女没心没肺、什么也不在乎的模样，可是这一次她却为了自己、沦落到这种生死未卜的下场。  
舌头撬开了她的嘴唇，一点点侵入她的口腔，交缠着津液。  
这里是放眼过去也未见尽头的黑暗，是无明地界。没有人能够看见这一刻的光景。一切都是他所独占的。  
内裤里的分身因为心中的某种杂念开始产生了勃起的意愿，他将少女的手按在鼓起的膨胀处，隔着布料上下滑动。  
这里很冷……少女看上去也很冷。他必须要让二人都变得暖起来，当然……是以这种他们都会喜欢的方式。  
现在的他简直像个变态。克拉克一边套弄，一边想着。  
因为那双用来自慰的手是来自于喜爱的人，勃起的性器便愈发滚烫了起来。可是对方已精疲力竭地陷入了熟睡，或许是在静待力量的恢复，又或许之前为自己抵挡了太多的伤害。看她睡相那么美好，而他却在亵渎她的身体，一想到这里……他的心中就充盈着说不清道不明的兴奋和愉悦。  
他不知道当她清醒时是否会允许他这样做，但他看得见少女手上的结婚戒指，他心里清楚，这是不该做的事情。  
可是他已经爱上了对方。这份心情已经是无可救药了，这种展开已经变得过激背德，他骗不了自己。此刻他就是想要爱抚对方，将自己的那一部分放进她的体内，然后把生命精华射入她的子宫。他想做，而且还想要做更多。  
裤头被稍稍下拉，并没有全部脱完，只是为了方便性器弹动出来而做的准备。已经赤裸的上半身蹭着少女酥软的躯体，邪恶的手指则拨开了她的秘密花园，刺激着爱液的分泌。他吞咽下口水，情色的画面令他燥热难耐。  
直到少女的蜜穴被玩弄得湿漉漉，自己的前端也变得湿答答的，克拉克这才将充血而胀大得硬挺的肉棒按压在裂缝上，对准了娇嫩脆弱的目标向前突刺。  
一根手指夹在里面就已经显得很吃力的小穴是如何将如此巨大的性器容纳进去的，确实叫人百思不得其解。……但是很爽，真的十分舒服。克拉克不停抒发着内心的爽快感，忍不住哼叫出声。  
压抑的呻吟与下体击打的声音交织在一起，二人的体感温度在逐步上升。  
“LL……呃嗯……嗯，我最重要的……哈啊！”  
无人听见的前提给至尊小超人创作出一个吐露心声的绝妙环境，像是说给树洞那样，他也将隐藏在心底最深处的欲望统统倒了出来。  
“看啊，你下面咬着我，结合得多严实……你心里一定也是舍不得离开的吧。”  
酸甜的心情向克拉克袭来，他惩罚性质似的咬了一口少女的乳头，对目前上演的独角戏略有一丝不满。无论是现在单方面、未经许可地驰骋在少女身上，还是一直以来对少女一厢情愿的渴求，都令他的内心充满酸楚。  
“我会拯救你！……那到时候、你也是会爱上我的对吧？我的LL……你答应过的，呵嗯、啊！我们身体多契合！”  
克拉克扭动着腰，动作势如破竹，在淹没了整根柱体之后依旧不愿意止于此步，而是更加疯狂的抽送。内壁的嫩肉被性器翻来覆去地摩擦，穴口的淫液在数不清的回合里搅拌成气氛欢腾的泡沫，似乎在活泼地迎接着火热的性爱。  
他爱死了少女的身体，如此配合默契，就像天造地设的一对，像极了亚当和他的肋骨夏娃。  
“嗯、嗯哈啊……”克拉克脸上浮现出浓重的红晕，在青涩的年纪饱尝了情爱的甜美滋味，就再也不想回去了。他打算溺死在少女的温柔里，哪怕这份温柔本该属于她的丈夫。“我的LL，舒服吗？喜欢这样吗？我会给你想要的一切，只求你别离我而去。”  
至尊小超人的挺动越来越激烈，活塞运动的幅度不断往上提，但就像是没有上升的终点般，他一直在提速。  
灼热的肉棒贯穿着少女的穴道，不停顶弄着深处的颈口，挠痒痒似得挑逗了几下宫颈，紧接着又唐突地顶开了那里。紧致的子宫颈拼命想要合上，却挤不回去，只得将粗壮的肉棒卡在那处，像一张小嘴在进行温热地吮吸，要把他囊袋里的存货全数吸出来。  
他同时享受着小穴和颈口两张小嘴的服务，双重的快感使他到达了最高状态，一阵痉挛过后，充沛的白浊直击少女的子宫而去，将它填到满。  
LL紧闭的眼睫毛微微扇动。  
在精液到达深处的那一刻，少女的灵魂体验了一次近似于电脑开机的感受。克拉克•肯特的基因资讯毫无防备地向她敞开了大门。无需什么步骤，她只要想读取，关于精液主人的一切身体信息她都能获得解答。  
这是一种……什么样的感觉。  
少女困惑地眨了眨眼，一副没睡醒的表情。  
先前和至尊小超人也做过类似的生殖行为，但是她的身体并没有激活这一项功能……不过说实话，她自己都不是很了解自己有什么能力，又或许是之前没有达到什么特定条件所致。  
下体传来麻麻的感觉，她不由得蹭了蹭克拉克的腿，无意中发觉对方好像沉浸在一种特殊的状态里。那有点像是野兽发情期时的状态。为了验证想法，她抬起手掌，然后注视着克拉克欲求不满地蹭上了她的手心。  
随后，她嗅着自己身上的味道，做出了此等判断。果然……之前守护者的舍命一击对她造成了严重的损伤，而在沉睡期间，身体中某种不知名的、自发运行的保护机制被触发了，呈现出来的结果就是如今克拉克内心的欲望被这股莫名香味相当坦诚地释放出来了。  
LL歪着脑袋，心想：这难道是宇宙生物自然演化出来的、利于种族繁衍的功能之一吗？看来我确实需要充电……嗯，是以精液的方式。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第十九章 至尊小超人H

**电波女与最终危机（一）至尊小超人H**

 

宇宙生物确定自己与克拉克•肯特建立了某种联系，比曾经跨越宇宙、定位到反物质宇宙终极人的那种联系还要深。  
只要一个念头，她甚至可以操纵至尊小超人的心智。当然，不是指控制对方去战斗、甚至去死那种凶残类型的操纵心智，而是一种精神污染式的存在。或许能够在床笫之欢增添一点情调，毕竟目前她也只发现了这一处可用武之地。因此她初步判断这种由体液开启的功能是为了更好地生殖、繁衍种族，比如说吸引异性、捕获异性、解析异性身体素质，以便筛选优良配偶，如此推导下来仿佛一气呵成。  
但为了在后来的日子里使用得更加清楚明确，少女确定自己需要更多的调查样本。在这种情况下，指的自然就是至尊小超人的精液。  
“哗哗哗——”  
喷头降下热水。  
在黑暗之处清醒后，他们转移到了最邻近的一个平行宇宙。在霸占了当地人的居所后，LL正在清洁自己的身体。  
“那个……嗯，我……”克拉克红着脸，把换洗衣物放在浴室的架子上，“这是我找来的，应该符合你的尺码。”  
他放好了东西，但不知道在想些什么，迟迟没有移动他的左脚。  
LL转过身来，相当坦诚地展露着自己沐浴在水中的妙曼身躯：“怎么了？有话想说吗？”  
“先前，那个……在黑暗中，我做的一些事情……请你原谅。”  
克拉克涨红了脸。  
废话，让自身的欲望变得更加坦诚——又不是失了忆！他怎么可能会随意翻篇，万一对方从此心生恶感该怎么办。  
少女的脚丫胡乱踩踏着瓷板上的水波，不敢直视对方裸体的至尊小超人却在欲盖弥彰地盯着她的脚看。  
“原谅？有什么好原谅的。”少女困惑地看向对方，“我要好好感谢你，谢谢你给我充电，我才能那么快清醒过来。”  
至尊小超人愣了一下，随即反应过来：“什么？我那样做……让你更快醒过来了？！”  
“对啊，你现在知道啦。”LL眼神飘忽了一下，“我也才发现，原来精液可以充电的哦。”  
克拉克的脸越来越红，感觉整个人要热晕过去了：“那你喜欢吗？如果你需要的话，我随时都可以……”  
听到这句话，少女激动得跳了起来：“真的吗！那我现在就要！”  
水珠晶莹剔透地反射着室内的光线，像是给少女的胴体涂上一层暧昧的颜色。  
注视着这一幕的至尊小超人仿佛要瞬间窒息了，幸福来得太突然，自己低劣的恶行不仅没有受到严惩，还能够收获更多的馈赠。这到底是什么里番展开？

热水冲刷着二人的身体。水流沿着少女湿透了的发丝，下落到男孩的身体上。  
LL整个人被抱起，除了至尊小超人按在腰间的双手，以及下半身紧密结合的小穴作为支撑点，双足高悬的她没有其他可以依靠的存在。  
“你是不是变大了？”少女才发现对方越发壮实的身材，个子仿佛长大了一圈，从‘至尊小超人’变成了‘至尊超人’。  
“嗯、大概是吸收了守护者的力量。怎么样……？喜欢我长大的样子吗？”  
女上男下的姿势让粗壮的肉棒结实地扎进阴道，上下来回，摆荡腰部。  
饥肠辘辘、急于获取实验蓝本的少女甚至提出了口交效率更高的建议，但立刻遭到了驳回。因为那听起来过于注重精液的摄取、超过了对至尊小超人本人的渴求，这样功利性强烈的提议让他有点被忽视的挫败感。他还是喜欢这样搂抱着少女的躯体，稳稳当当地将刀插入刀鞘里。  
紧压的内壁一阵阵按摩着性器，绞得他发出低语：“我是不是太贪心了……啊哈、嗯，不只是希望能和你做这种事情，还希望你是因为喜欢我才跟我做的。”  
他猛地顶撞小穴，反复插入又挪动出来，再更深地插入。少女的下体不断涌出蜜汁，重力作用下她的臀部始终在下沉，啪啪拍击着他的睾丸。  
克拉克希望插得再久一点，最好永远也别射出来，让他停留在此刻温存的梦境。而少女的甬道却伴随着每次撞击逐渐收缩，似乎要榨出那一道道白浊体液。  
少女的体内暖和又柔嫩，他仔细品茗着身前的美味佳肴，可越是摩擦彼此，他越是感到口干舌燥。  
耳畔回响着少女甜美的娇嗔，肉棒被愉快的声音刺激得膨胀。又肿又硬的巨兽加速顶弄，把秘穴操得汁水直流。但他还不乐意，更加发狂地用力，令软瘫的少女无力趴在他的胸膛。  
加速，然后再加速。  
他在干什么啊……是在强迫有夫之妇吗，不，他是获得了许可的。可是对方真的明白，和他做意味着什么吗？  
汗水黏糊糊的，和下落的水流汇融在一起。  
克拉克使劲用力，发自身心地想要把自己的一部分嵌入少女的体内，严丝合缝，绝不漏进一点空气。  
他还是忍不住开口：“宝贝，背着‘丈夫’和其他人做爱，你知道这样意味着什么吗？”  
肉棒顶在花心，接连不断地偷袭着敏感脆弱的更深处，惹得少女喘息不止。  
“这样是不可以的吗？可是我们现在正在做。”  
她天真烂漫的眉眼在水汽中若隐若现。  
她的一颦一笑都在引诱着他，这样甘美，总是让他无法自制、心跳加快。  
“可以，当然可以。”克拉克深呼吸了几下，随即举止粗暴了起来，“但这是在‘外遇’，我希望你能清楚这一点……不可以就让我一个人陷在情感漩涡里，你要陪我——”  
他咬了一口少女的耳垂，说道：“——陪我一起沉沦。”  
已经硬到不行的肉棒高高翘起，贪婪地霸占着阴湿的花蕊。双方都要到达高潮，不禁绷直了身体。过了一会儿，性器径直迸射出了少女迫切需要的浊液。  
LL条件反射地仰着头，调动全身的感官体会着这份快慰。  
至尊小超人轻轻地把少女悬空的身体放了下来，令她再次回到脚踏实地的状态中去。可是酸麻的双腿一时没有站稳，少女扑在了他的怀里。  
“好舒服呜呜……精液好好吃！以前我都浪费了！”  
LL嘴上说着相当淫乱的说辞，脸上却浮现着无瑕的晴空。至尊小超人叹了一口气，她是真的没在听人说话，刚才的那些统统都白说了。  
“好、好，吃吃吃，就知道吃。”他装作恶狠狠的样子掐住少女的脸蛋，“那我在你心里算什么啊……换做别人，你也吃得很开心。”  
LL捧着脸，兴奋地说道：“才没有别人，我是要回去和阿终努力尝试的！我也是加把劲骑士！”  
加把劲骑士你个头！当着一个克拉克的面，说要和另一个克拉克‘努力尝试’！这种话亏她说得出口。  
至尊小超人白了一眼：“团长，你在干什么啊团长。你是不是还想唱一曲《希望之花》？”  
“嗯？原来你想听啊？那我来唱！”  
“拜托！求别唱！”克拉克难过地闭上了眼睛，逃避现实地说着，“为什么我突然觉得自己很亏？”  
“亏？亏就对了！”少女竖起大拇指，“腰腿酸痛，精神不振，好像身体被掏空……”  
“别念广告词了。”他捂住脸，“我是说——我感觉我被嫖了！”  
“嗯，嗯，说的很有道理。然后呢？”LL点头。  
至尊小超人挑眉说道：“辛苦费呢。拿来。”  
“没钱……我很惨的。”LL伸出双手，里面空空如也。  
“那就给我卖身抵债！别想得那么轻松，骗了感情就想跑，门都没有！”  
狠话撂完，苦命的克拉克举起吹风机，给少女吹起了头发。  
“嚯，好凶哦。”  
LL撅起嘴，对自己今后的命运一无所知。  
她不知道，克拉克•肯特已经决定好了，单方面地做出决定。反正跟少女说什么也说不清楚，那不如他单方面做出选择，让对方别无选择！  
结婚又怎么样？反正她心里完全没有概念。LL真的知道戴上婚戒意味着什么吗？她不知道。看看她的反应就知道了……说不定又是看到哪里别人结婚的样子，然后兴冲冲地想要自己也经历一遍。  
‘因为结婚很罗曼蒂克啊。’大概是这种理由，想也想的出来。  
至尊小超人轻手轻脚地替少女吹散头发上的水珠，一边思绪万千。

月夜之下。  
“啊、唔……好胀哦。”  
肉棒太大了，顶在她的小肚子上，甚至可以看到肚皮上浮现的小小的凸起。  
“宝贝，呃嗯……我的LL！多吃点！”  
床单上一片狼藉，遍布着斑驳的黏腻体液。  
克拉克压在少女身上，动作大开大合，将少女的整副身体都弄得糊里糊涂。  
她眼角有晶莹明亮的泪滴在不停打转：“我已经够饱了嘛。克拉克……我错啦。”  
“骗人。”至尊小超人笑容满面，单看这微笑、阳光得足以照亮黑夜，一点也无法想象他此时在做怎样的恶行，“你的身体明明那么想要，下面一直在咬我，是不是想要我给你更、多、更、多的精液？”  
“呜嗯、呜呜……”少女身体发颤。对方的恶言恶语无时无刻不在激发着她内心的受虐心，即便她身体饱了，但内心着实在渴求着克拉克的凌辱。“饱啦、我吃饱了……别啊。”  
克拉克开玩笑般转动着将狭小甬道挤得满满的性器，肆意撩拨着对方娇翠欲滴的花蕊：“我还没吃饱呢。”  
LL的眼睛微微睁大，似乎有点不可置信：“你吃什么？你又不用充电。”  
“我吃你啊，我的小宝贝。”  
少女的双腿被操弄到开始发抖，火热的肉棒已经数不清玩坏了穴内多少次，小嘴附近也被插到略微破皮发红了。但他依旧迅猛地摇动着自己的腰杆，经历了这么多次她已经欲仙欲死。  
见LL爽到说不出话，克拉克凑上前去，在她耳边低沉地说道：“你的阿终让你这样爽过吗，嗯？”  
“不要问我……哇啊、唔……”  
嘴巴被惩罚性质的吻堵住。  
抽送逐渐加快，滋滋的淫乱水声也变得清晰可闻。  
“说、爱你。”至尊小超人喘息着。  
“爱……嗯啊……爱你！啊啊！”  
二人再次到达了极限。  
精液一滴不剩、冲刺般地进入了暖热的子宫，少女被刺激得高声尖叫。  
“你现在懂了吧，嗯？”至尊小超人大口喘气，结束了这次的疯狂，但他并没有将连接二人的性器抽出来，“做了就要负责，这种事情你现在明白了吗？”  
“呜……呜呜呜！我知道啦！好过分！”  
只见LL嚎啕大哭，哭得他心都颤了。  
但他继续说：“要是再傻乎乎地说什么跟阿终‘加把劲’，我就操死你。你知道的，这种事我绝对干得出来。”  
“啊啊啊啊！我再也不敢了，饶了我吧！”  
在一片哭声中，至尊小超人宣告了自己的完全胜利。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十四章 终极人H

**电波女与最终危机（六）终极人H**

 

曼卓拉克的每一个攻击都伴随着百亿恒星的温度，看上去思维超人好似落入了下风。  
“超人，说来听听，你想在墓碑上刻点什么？”  
这场战斗任何外人都无法插手。因为这种规模已经超越了多元宇宙的层面，上升到决定整个物质界未来的最终对决。  
而曼卓拉克、哦，在场的人都猜到了他的真实身份，他真名叫做达克思，曾是监视者中最光辉的一位。  
‘最善即是最恶’，无尽的书页记下了这句话，当时看到这里的超人和沙赞都不太理解，可是接通思维机器人的瞬间、看到宇宙真相的超人和终极人理解了。  
监视者一族都不是好东西。  
‘为了守护地球。’/‘为了守护我们的家。’  
超人和终极人都做出了迎接挑战的决断，百分百的同步率提升了思维机器人的机能发挥。曼卓拉克越是势头强劲，思维超人越是进步神速。对方越强一分，思维超人的力量也多一分。  
该死的宇宙吸血鬼、堕落监视者嚷嚷道：“让我过去猎食！”  
‘我立誓，无论再难也要保护众生。’/‘我发誓，终极人永不言败。’  
两个心声合而为一。  
“你休想！打败我！”思维超人大喊，“曼卓拉克！”  
他用尽全力，直到打得对方向下坠落。  
最终，他步履艰难地走到广场的石碑处：“曼卓拉克问我……说我墓碑上该刻什么铭文。就刻这个吧……就当做是……警世恒言。”  
话音未落，思维机器人的头颅彻底垂了下去，额头和下巴边缘依稀可见破落受损的机械零件。  
曾有一位少女对他说，他的故事是最好的故事。那就让这个故事永远保持这个状态吧，所以他刻下了——  
未、完、待、续。  
石碑上写着这几个单词。

破裂的机体中央漂浮出两个光球，分别代表两位克拉克。LL见此拼命跑了过去，一边喊着‘克拉克’，一边伸出抓去。  
超人摔了出来，但他明白事情尚未结束。这边曼卓拉克的危机结束了，回到地球0他还要应对更多的危机，比如说达克赛德。其他地球的沙赞、纳粹超人和量子超人在堵上空洞后也被送回到自己的世界。  
只剩下等待许久的至尊小超人，终极人同他还有一笔账要算。  
“去哪里。”至尊小超人无所忌惮地问道。他早就看透了终极人的打算，正好他也想约一架来简单解决问题，仿佛一切都稳操胜券，“找个远点的平行地球。”  
“随便。”终极人冷冷地丢下一句话，便看向拉着自己的妻子，“我和他打一场，然后我们就回家。”  
LL看了看他，又看了看对面，点点头。  
虽然不明白危机明明结束了，二人为何要多此一举地打架，但她还是将两个人传送到了较为遥远的地球51的上空。  
站定的一瞬间，撞击声如同核爆。  
黑色披风与红色披风对冲了过去，在脆弱不堪的地表留下一道道裂缝。当地人民简直日了狗，一觉醒来整个地球都给毁了。  
至尊小超人和终极人的战斗扬起了量子大爆炸，直至地球51化为坟场也没有分出胜负。  
少女就在一旁看着，看到至尊小超人的战衣逐渐变破烂，白色的S被炙热的温度燃尽，露出胸膛那道永远愈合不了的疤痕。终极人这边也不差，红披风打着打着就全没了，战衣变成破洞衣，似乎比对面要好上那么一点点。  
正当二人都酝酿好，就要发出致死一击的时候，一股阴凉黑暗的力量汇聚成了曼卓拉克的残影。  
这BOSS居然还剩一口气？  
曼卓拉克的幻象出现在LL身后。他似乎很中意对决中的终极人。之前终极人和超人联手驾驶思维机器人打败了自己，足以见得终极人是可塑之才。他希望把更加偏向邪恶黑暗一方的终极人拉拢到自己这边，图谋日后卷土再来。  
嘶哑的声音响起，充满了蛊惑：“过来吧，终极人。像我一样，饮下曼卓拉克苦涩的魔杯吧！喝他的血，让它侵占你的血管，成为我们黑暗世界的一员，成为吸血鬼超人。”  
终极人和至尊小超人按兵不动。那是因为他们觉得对面的站位离LL靠得有点近，担忧LL出什么事故。  
而且终极人可不想变成什么吸血鬼……去它的，他现在只想赶快甩掉至尊小超人，和LL一起回家。  
结果没等曼卓拉克再次张口蛊惑，少女反倒怒了。  
这个人怎么回事，没死就算了，居然还把魔爪伸向她的阿终！  
“wcnm！听见没有cnm！”LL狂怒之极。挖墙脚挖到她头上来了？！阿终是她的专属男主角，谁也不能染指，“你居然敢对我的阿终下手！该死的吸血鬼就应该滚去化成灰烬，那才是适合你的结局！”  
体内愤怒的力量萦绕在拳头上，她模仿着乔斯达家族代代相传的‘黄金精神’，使出了一记破颜拳。  
“心在剧烈震颤！像要燃烧殆尽般炽热！铭刻血液的律动！臭吸血鬼，吃我山吹色波纹疾走啦!”  
一拳打过去，黄金色的光辉闪瞎了世界。待光芒消失后，曼卓拉克的残影也无影无踪了，看来波纹（伪）确实是克制吸血鬼的良药。  
但是少女依然心有余悸，生怕下一秒对方又卷土重来。  
她冲过去，一把拉住终极人：“趁现在快跑，我们快回家！”  
“等——！”  
不远处的至尊小超人惊诧地发出提醒声，不知道是该说‘我和他还没有决出胜负呢’还是说‘带上我’，就眼睁睁地看着少女裹挟那位情敌消失在他眼前。  
哦，他早该想到了不是吗？  
在LL心中，终极人最重要……这种事他明明早就知道了。  
可是他还是表现得跟傻子似的。

等回过神来，终极人和LL出现在反物质宇宙的家门口。  
看着房门，克拉克喜形于色。这就摆脱那个至尊小超人了，居然还有这种神操作！那他先前还打什么打啊！  
“你真棒。”他不禁在少女脸上啾的一口印了下去，“你真聪明。”  
被亲的晕乎乎，她点了点头：“对，我聪明。那个曼卓拉克要是敢过来，我就再来一次波纹疾走，让他不能超生。”  
“我说的不是这个。不过、啊，还是算了。都一样。”克拉克傻笑起来，“过程怎么样都无所谓，结局是美好的，我们又回家了。”  
“嗯嗯，我们回来了。”少女蹦蹦跳跳地冲入家门，绕着房间转了一圈，“真想念我们家的大床。”  
紧接着，她抱住终极人的腰：“还想念我们家的阿终。”  
他掩不住笑意，用手指刮了一下她的鼻尖：“没问题，不就是很久没试我们家的床了嘛，那么要不要现在就试试看。”  
“噫，”少女举起手指，按在终极人的唇边，“克拉克好色哦。”  
他把手放在LL胸前，顺势一推，令少女倒向了床上：“我看你一副很想要的样子。亲爱的，我不是在帮你吗，嗯？”  
期待的目光注视着她，LL忍不住抿了一下嘴唇，心跳也在加快。  
好想吃……如果是阿终的话，精液会不会更棒呢。  
她需要更多、更多的蓝本，但阿终是特殊的那一个。她会用心去感受。  
龟头撑开了裂缝，随即整根穿透了娇小玲珑的蜜穴。她的阿终向来不做前戏，最喜欢看她硬逼着将庞大巨物吞进去的吃力模样。每当肉棒往里挤进去一点，就会一股刺激感官的电流麻痹她的身体。  
身下娇喘是少女在欲拒还迎的表示，克拉克深感这一点，所以他更加用力地进行着活塞运动。  
在先前激战中遭到毁坏的战衣被拉扯、丢在一旁，两具赤裸的肉体紧密交缠在一起，将终极人积攒已久的情欲全数引爆。  
超快节奏的律动让少女爽得几乎快要发疯。对方下身的巨兽死咬着秘密花园里被不断撑大的甬道，即便有爱液的湿润，也太过硬挺，难以承受。强有力的突刺带给她无比真实的感受。自己正在和对方合为一体，体内肉壁随着长棒的进出推平又收缩，像荡妇般索求着他的精液。  
“不……啊！！不要。”  
肉茎加速摩擦，LL从痛楚中获得了无上快慰，不自觉就配合对方的动作抬高了臀部，以便接受粗大性器的蹂躏。同样沉醉在快感中的克拉克与她舌吻在一起，津液在唇齿间缠绕，带出一连串的银丝，随后又被下一次的吻收入其中。  
“至尊小超人那家伙让你这样爽过吗，嗯？”耳畔传来终极人充满欲念的性感嗓音。  
但少女无福消受。  
她瞪大眼，察觉到不稳的空气。你们克拉克怎么都喜欢问同样的问题……真是巧啦，之前某人也问过这个问题，结果对方一个不满意将她操得下不来床。  
于是，LL这次连连点头，速度之快、狗腿之及时令人汗颜。不仅如此，她还时不时说着阿终真棒、阿终最好诸如此类的话吹捧对方，足以见得内心的诚恳。  
见此情形，克拉克气笑了：“你怎么反应这么奇怪，是不是心虚啊。”  
果然，LL不擅长说谎。虽然这不算说谎、充其量也就是在掩饰，但依然逃不过终极人的法眼。  
“呜……”少女老实卖乖的行径反而把自己如实招供了。  
他一掌拍在雪白的浑圆臀部，发出清脆的声响：“那家伙怎么吃的你？”  
克拉克压在娇美的胴体上，使劲顶弄着肉壁的敏感点，激起了少女的呻吟：“是这样吗？”  
随后，挺立的性器又迅速破入子宫颈口，径直闯进孕育生命的伊甸园：“还是说、到了这里？”  
“够了！够了！”她欲哭无泪，完全收拾不了自己惹下的烂摊子。  
“怎么能算了呢。”终极人迷人的微笑让她有点缺氧，“亲爱的，都到这一步了，那他肯定也射进去对不对？”  
前行一步探入子宫的龟头刮滑着颈口周围，似要将这极小的入口玩坏，就跟它的主人一样坏心眼。  
LL眼泪汪汪，不敢骗人：“内射了。还好几次。”  
克拉克吐出一口恶气，然后说：“行，我们补回来。做他的两倍。”  
“不要啊，阿终！呜呜呜……一倍就够了吧。”  
“不够！两倍我都嫌亏！”他含住LL右肩的肌肤，像是叼着猎物的骇人猛兽，恶狠狠道，“你是我的！结果你非但和那家伙聊得有来有往的，竟然还跟他跑了。”  
少女水灵灵的眼睛一眨一眨，十分无辜：“我这不是又回来了吗？”  
“你还知道回来啊！我以为你忘了呢？”终极人的语气活像个怨妇。  
好嘛，事后算账的来了。该来的总会来的。  
LL使出浑身解数，该摸头的摸头，该亲脸的亲脸，然后依偎在对方怀里，做出一副我最乖巧的表情。  
“我喜欢阿终了……”她扭动着腰，卖力地取悦着对方，紧凑的颈口一缩一缩像是在给他的性器按摩。  
不可否认，克拉克确实被她的这次主动所爽到了。他享受着少女柔软而香甜的身体，借着淫液的分泌上下来回润湿了整个小穴。随着每次的深度进入，快慰都在逐级递增。直到她到达高潮时，他依旧强行抽送了好几次，才将滚烫的热液送入子宫。  
品尝到特别之人的精液，LL整个人都开启了酥麻瘫软的模式。她像是醉了一般倒在终极人的怀中，脚丫子微微撩动着对方的小腿，也撩动着他的心弦。  
坚硬滚烫的性器尚未拔出，他随时都可以再来一次。见少女如此诱人，克拉克也忍不住咬了一口雪肌：“怎么，还想被日啊。”  
“想。”  
她轻轻吻在克拉克的额头上，张合的嘴唇诉说着最具诱惑力的请求。  
于是，愈发肿胀的肉棒再次挺进了深处。少女剧烈的心跳逐渐和终极人的心跳重合在了一起，他们是最有默契的，一定是这样……  
正在两人沉浸在绵长的情思中时，房外的大门传来一阵急促的敲门声。  
管它呢，指不定是什么推销员。反正都是一群不长眼的家伙。克拉克这样想着。随后便把这些无聊事抛在了脑后。现在最重要的事情就是和他可爱的妻子结合，谁都阻挡不了。  
结果，在接连不断的咚咚咚响起后，噪音停了一秒，随之而来的是——门锁被破坏的声音。  
那个擅自闯入别人温馨小家的家伙毫不客气地迈开步子，走进里屋，扭开了卧室门。  
终极人不耐烦地转过头去，准备送这位‘客人’下地狱。  
谁啊，这么不讲礼貌！你以为这是你家吗！  
这一眼不看倒还好……巧了，这客人！  
不就是至尊小超人嘛。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二十五章 3批

**电波女与三角形 终VS至H**

 

卧室里。  
少女从丈夫怀里探出头来，像某种警惕的小动物。而她的丈夫则是某种大型猛兽，连忙抓起被子把自己捕获的猎物圈了起来，不让外人看见。  
至尊小超人慢慢迈着步子，眼睛还四处打量终极人和LL的小家，自如地像是同为这里的主人。  
你的妻子和房子都很不错，可惜下一秒就是我的了.jpg  
至尊小超人充满野心的眼神里似乎正在诉说着上述的内容。  
‘这家伙是怎么穿梭到反物质宇宙的？’终极人默然地给了少女一个眼神。  
少女也迅速回以视线。‘可能是消化了体内守护者的巨大力量，而且他确实有这种资质。’  
然后二人一齐看向对面。  
而至尊小超人也冲着二人展露了笑颜：“我觉得这里挺好的，带我一个怎么样？”  
现在，终极人只想疯狂辱骂对面：“这是我家！给我滚！”  
“当然可以。”至尊小超人摊开手，感觉下一秒就要把床上赤身裸体的少女拉起来，“你愿意让LL跟我回去，我自然会回去。”  
“放你的屁！LL是我妻子，婚礼婚戒结婚证样样齐全，完全合理合法。关你什么事，啊？！还说什么带她回去——‘回’哪里去，她家就在我这儿。”  
见识过大风大浪、已经不会被任何话语伤害到的至尊小超人神色无悲无喜，就是一副岿然不动的姿态：“怎么不关我的事啊。你自己问，她是不是始源地球出生的？那她就该回我家。”  
“我可去你ma呢！她吃你家始源地球的大米了吗？！你就这样凭空乱编她是你家的人？”终极人据理力争，分寸不让。  
至尊小超人也不退缩，他望向LL，指着她说：“你问她吃没吃过始源地球的大米，呼没呼吸过始源地球的空气。”  
战火已经燃烧到自己身上了。见此，LL只能拼命摇头：“那个时候我不需要吃东西，也不需要呼吸……我没有，不是我，求求了。”  
随后，终极人又扭过头来，得意洋洋地做下最终判决：“现在你知道了。你可以滚了。”  
谁知至尊小超人干脆坐了下来。他贴在床边，一手托着下巴，丝毫没有离开的打算：“我干嘛走啊。LL不习惯始源地球的生活，更喜欢这里，我可以继续留下来陪她啊。”  
“留下来——？！！”终极人音量提高，“你开什么玩笑。你想打架是不是，走，有种继续打，我奉陪到底！”  
至尊小超人扬起眉毛，略带挑衅地说着：“我当然知道我将会赢得胜利，但是战斗不能决定她的归属地，这种事情你也清楚……”  
终极人瞪了回去：“我当然清楚，她自然会选择我！”  
“是啊。”至尊小超人十分坦然地面对现实，她最爱她的‘阿终’、这一点他比谁都了解，“可那又怎么样。”  
“……你说什么？！”终极人搞不懂对面葫芦里卖什么药。  
相当会玩的始源地球人笑了，十分意义不明。  
对他而言，只要能够与LL在一起，下限这种东西就是越来越低的，什么规则都可以打破。曾经他想过独占LL，而否决了这一未来的人不是别人、正是LL自己。少女太过在意终极人，就像至尊小超人过于在意她一样。她绝不可能放弃终极人、转而选择他，他现在终于明白了。  
“我的意思是我们一起。她、你、我……三人一起。”  
至尊小超人伸出手指，指了一圈在场的各位，这下终极人也领悟了他的提案。  
“哼，我自己老婆，凭什么和你共享。做梦吧你。”  
至尊小超人不在乎地摆摆手：“反正我天天赖在这里，你能保持好心情的话我也无所谓。你们等下还要做的对吧，我刚才观摩了有一会儿了，等会儿我还可以继续看。”  
这是什么鬼的强盗逻辑。  
“你威胁我是吧。”终极人怒极生笑。  
“是又怎么样。你和我实力半斤八两，真要致对方于死地，我们都会同归于尽。难道不是这样吗？当然，你想打，我当然也可以打，只是我觉得现在已经没有必要了。”  
气氛完全停滞了。  
终极人知道对方说得完全正确。至尊小超人也明白自己已经无法完成将少女带回去的约定。  
于是他们相视而笑。  
等着吧，迟早撵走你——企图达成短暂平衡的二人都暗下决定，只要一有机会，他们一定都还会将三角形重新变回二人世界。  
气氛开始变得诡异起来。  
见大局已定，至尊小超人嘴里缓慢地蹦出了几个字：“三批还是轮着来？”  
终极人当然不会选择轮番上阵，那是属于他的LL，每一次他都不会拱手让人：“三批。”  
“等下，”静待许久的少女弱弱地抬起手，摆出举手发问的动作，“你们就这样做好决定啦？我呢？我不想三批啊，听起来好奇怪。”  
“那你想跟谁。”/“那你想跟谁。”  
同样的脸。同样的声音。同样的眼神。  
LL愣在原地，回答哪一个都会让场面变得不太妙。她只得连连摇头，默认了三批的事实。  
为什么会变成这样呢……第一次有了分享喜悦的特别之人，又有了一起开怀大笑的心灵之友。两件快乐事情重合在一起。而这两份快乐，又给我带来更多的快乐。得到的、本该是像梦境一般幸福的时间……但是，为什么，会变成这样呢……

正对着少女的终极人跪坐在床上，将她的腿高举，肉棒一口气插入了她的体内。LL倒吸了一口冷气。  
现在的阿终比任何时候都要态度强硬，当着情敌的面像是在逞能。  
至尊小超人贴在少女的身后，从后方向下探出修长的手指，进入已经吞下一根巨柱的穴洞。冰冷的手指在滚热的肉棒边搅动，等待汁液不断涌出用来拓宽。  
“不行……不要看我。”  
双倍的火热视线令少女有些手足无措。但脸上的美艳红晕出卖了她，娇翠欲滴的姿颜被两人尽收眼底。  
“其实你心里很兴奋吧，宝贝。”至尊小超人时而拨弄着秘密花园中那颗小巧玲珑的珍珠，时而手指插进更深的地方不停骚扰着另一位克拉克的肉棒也想要突刺的方向，指尖同性器一起向少女的敏感点发出了双面夹击。  
正在辛勤耕耘的终极人嗤笑了一声：“亲爱的，别心急啊，准备工作都还没有结束呢。你不想尝尝两根肉棒一起捅进来的味道吗？”  
臀瓣夹着至尊小超人的肉棒来回摩擦，这根高高翘起的性器已经急不可耐，前端甚至开始流出垂涎的汁液。来回之间，把少女的双腿弄得一塌糊涂。随后，至尊小超人抽出了手指，细细品尝少女新鲜的蜜汁之后，扶住硬挺的柱状物猛烈地挤进了小穴。这下子少女和终极人都忍不住地来了一次深呼吸。  
牢牢吸附着两根巨物的小穴被撑开到了极限，少女感觉到前所未有的快感和刺激，饱满的甬道接纳了两个克拉克，将她整个肚子变得暖洋洋的。  
肉棒霸占着她那早已溢出爱液的肉穴中，至尊小超人向上突进时终极人就向外拉扯，终极人向内抽插时至尊小超人就向下摩擦。每分每秒，她的敏感地带都在饱尝爱的滋润。她的左手紧紧抓住床单，而右手被终极人牢牢握住、十指紧扣，至尊小超人则顺着后颈舔遍了她背部的每寸肌肤，浑身备受欺凌的现状令她羞耻地颤抖起来。  
二人无休止地摧残着少女的花心，精力旺盛的肉体碰撞在一起，让LL时不时发出高昂的尖叫。下身的涓涓细流与两根肉棒缠绵，随后爱液不断被搅乱，飞溅在腿间或是床单上。  
终极人随心所欲地扭动腰，冲击着少女的灵魂。双脚早已麻痹，无法支撑的少女随着重点的偏移将全身重量放在了至尊小超人这一头，结合部位不剩下丝毫空隙。  
她觉得自己成了夹心饼干，身体就快要被这两人碾碎了。  
“哈、哈啊……啊啊啊、嗯啊……怎么这样？我……变得好奇怪。”  
不只是少女，两位克拉克也都已经溺死在疯狂的性爱当中。  
至尊小超人加大力道，抽插的幅度狂猛惊人：“宝贝……我、我这样的特殊服务，喜欢吗？很享受吧！绝对……绝对不要离开我、嗯哈……”  
当着正牌丈夫的面，和眼前的心仪之人、同时也是对方的妻子做爱，令至尊小超人心中激荡起了无法言喻的破坏欲。他怎么可能眼睁睁看着LL和终极人在一起好好过日子，凭什么？他就是要搞坏她，当着她的‘阿终’的面，彻底侵占她，让纯白新娘成为被婚外者沾染的可爱淫妇。  
终极人也不甘示弱。他顶开了子宫颈口，独霸自家妻子那开花结果的生命之地。对方可是自家的合法妻子，自己也是她所深爱的对象，仅凭这一点就甩开了至尊小超人无数条街。  
阿终注视着少女被两人联手玩弄后浸透嫣红的身躯，抚摸着她光滑柔嫩的肌肤，“我最亲最爱的LL……男人都是很贪心的哦，哼嗯、嗯……把你全部吃下肚都不会满足啊。”  
对他这份带有些许欲求不满的口吻，少女的高声呼喊是在作出回应：“喜欢……喜欢阿终！把我玩坏……想要阿终的精液！”  
听到这话，终极人笑出了声。  
呵，至尊小超人算什么，顶多就是高级一点的、给夫妻生活增添情趣的高级按摩棒。他终极人自然是被LL宠到心尖上的、那个唯一的克拉克。来再多情敌，他都没在怕的。  
少女的这番回应让终极人心中的欢愉超越了一切。温热的白浊精华，贯通了LL那湿润的通道，直达宫内的床房。  
接收到特别之人的精液，少女露出了幸福的笑容。这让目睹了这一笑的终极人，心情立马飘飘然了起来。  
可至尊小超人倒不乐意了。  
他就着刚才高潮的路线，抵达了另一根肉棒不久前到过的宫腔，在少女的惊叫中迸发出精液。滚热的液体再度灌注了进去，将LL的体内染上了自己的味道。  
吞吃着两根性器的小穴如间歇性的泉水般，接连漏出了属于两位克拉克的体液，现场气氛糜烂不堪。房间里还混杂了足以勾起原始冲动的香气，那正是被二人操弄得步入失控边缘的少女无意识释放开来的。  
随即，他们缓慢抽离了性器，更多的体液被带了出来，流淌在少女身下，床单更是一片狼藉。  
三人的喘息声笼罩在卧室上空，过了一会儿，有人开口了。  
至尊小超人注视着LL身上被玷污的各种痕迹，下体很快又硬了起来。他说：“去浴室里怎么样？”  
终极人一边喘着气，一边直勾勾地盯着LL结合处涌出的白浊体液，觉得对方吃得还不够饱。所以，他也对这个提案很感兴趣：“走。”  
说完，终极人抱起摊着不想动的少女就朝浴室走去，而至尊小超人将热水打开，准备好又一次的狂欢。

浴室里。  
少女的眼睛被黑布蒙住了。  
两根巨龙依旧在她的花穴里安营扎寨，以一种似乎快要撕裂身体的猛烈程度向花心攻去。  
“宝贝……”  
她感觉到脸上的触感。阿终正在亲吻她，却故意用至尊小超人所喜欢的称谓，他叫她宝贝，足够以假乱真了，毕竟这两位克拉克都拥有一模一样的声音。  
“亲爱的。”  
她意识到自己的耳垂正在被谁啃噬。是至尊小超人。他一边使用阿终经常叫她的昵称，他叫她亲爱的，有那么一秒她听起来也觉得非常相像。  
撑到最大的小穴吞咬着两根性器，一前一后，敏感点被不停逗弄，这滋味太撩人了，惹得少女不禁哭诉出声：“哈啊……啊、啊啊！克拉克！”  
“你叫谁啊，宝贝。哪个克拉克？”这是终极人。  
“呵、我最亲最爱的LL……有那么享受吗？再叫得更大声点。”这是至尊小超人。  
他们似乎都很喜欢这种游戏，乐此不疲地玩了挺久。  
之前LL还会不厌其烦地喊他们的名字。但后来她发现，无论自己念对多少次，他们都不会给予她奖励，反而坏心眼地插得更深、插得更激烈。渐渐地，她也变得不乐意奉陪了。  
“坏孩子，当着丈夫的面被我强奸……居然还夹得这么紧，嗯？这么喜欢这种play吗？”这是终极人。  
“没有，绝对没有……”少女生气地鼓着嘴，“阿终太坏了！角色扮演这么好玩的吗？”  
“阿终在这里，你这个小笨蛋。居然认错了自己的丈夫，你真是我最最可爱又淫荡的新娘。”这是至尊小超人。  
“骗人、骗人……你们这群骗子……啊！不行！又顶到了，不要！”  
LL吃痛地叫唤着，期待身边这两人能大发慈悲，结果反倒激起了他们更多的恶趣味。  
两位克拉克都十分喜欢看少女被欺负到哭的表情。  
借着潺潺热水和遗留的体液，他们两个都能更加顺畅地挺动到最深处。之前只能吃下一根肉棒的子宫颈口，硬生生被他们顶开，缓慢吸纳着、卡进了两头凶兽。  
这下爽得LL都哭出来了。黑布中，她激起了脆弱的生理反应，晶莹剔透的水珠才顺着脸颊滑落，就被正对着的终极人舔舐了个干净。  
近乎凌辱般的话语、错位的身份扮演、抛至云霄的身体反应，都令少女获得了无比彻底的满足感。  
“好爽啊……呜呜、嗯……怎么可以……怎么会这么舒服？”  
目前所发生的一切都如此荒诞，但LL还是一边哭诉，一边坦诚地表露了内心的欲念。她觉得这种关系很奇怪，但不妨碍她认为这样很爽。  
“爽啊，爽就对了。”终极人吻上少女的唇，饥渴地吸食着口中的蜜汁，“不枉我付出这么多代价，不爽到岂不是亏了。”  
至尊小超人哼笑一声，他听懂了对面的含沙射影：“哼，你以为我就不亏？”抛完这句话，他又与少女紧贴在一起，揉搓着她的臀部。  
没入秘穴的两根肉棒飞速律动，谁也不愿意输给对方，都争着要抢先一步顶透少女的宫颈，然后独占她孕育后代的苗床。  
在无数次抽插之下，LL放开了用以掩饰的羞耻心，接纳了这份疯狂而又淫乱不堪的快乐。  
一下又一下的撞击连续不断地捣进少女自以为的最深处，但在下一次却又闯进了更深的地方，像是没有尽头。  
最终，火山喷发了。两人的子种喷薄而出，填满了少女的子宫。  
一曲终了。  
LL缓过神来，面前是终极人和至尊小超人充满欲望的眼神，看样子他们都还不想停下来。见此机会，她试着想要昏厥过去，这样便可逃避现实……但她尝试了好几次，生来便有优秀体质的宇宙少女就是没法晕过去。  
她声若蚊蝇，淡淡地来了一句：“不做了行吗。”  
“不行。”/“不行。”  
“我肾虚！”少女闭着眼大喊。  
终极人和至尊小超人都笑了：LL，你也有今天。  
但他们还是斩钉截铁地说，不行。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三十三章 绿灯侠H

**电波女与至黑之夜（八）绿灯哈H**

 

‘你说什么？！’  
听到存在之灵的提议，哈尔•乔丹实在难以接受。  
少女也捂着嘴，眼睛不住地往绿灯侠那边游离：‘不可能、不可能，绝对不可能的！让我与哈尔酱达成心意相通什么的，简直是史诗级的任务难度。’  
他瞥了对方一眼：‘你不要避重就轻，有本事原原本本地重复一遍。你听到它刚才说什么了！居然是要我们为爱鼓掌！’  
存在之灵声音淡然，波澜不惊：‘这是通向胜利的最快选择。在你们二人结合、达成心意相通的境地后，自然能最大限度地理解生命的起始，明白生命的意义，同时也能完全发挥好生命的力量。’  
少女举起手：‘提问！你说的生命、意思是孕育生命吗？是我理解的那个生殖吗？’  
哈尔别过脸去，不忍直视：‘所以你干脆帮她穿上了婚纱？！现场逼婚，而且还犯的是重婚罪，你有没有考虑过我的感受。我还年轻，不想那么早迈进婚姻的坟墓。’  
‘异域者，如果你下定决心与乔丹灯侠孕育新生命，那更是再好不过的选择了。只是现在时间紧迫，你最好能与哈尔•乔丹马上完成基本的要求。哈尔，这套装束非我所愿，而是她心中情感的具现化表达。’  
LL开心地提起裙摆，转了一圈：‘嘿嘿！看来我心底里还是最喜欢这件衣服！我还以为会是学生制服呢。’  
‘你清醒一点，现在不是旋转跳舞的时候，要我给你变出一面镜子来吗。难道我们现在不该认真思考一下解决方案吗？’哈尔抓狂地说道。  
‘没有更好的方法，请你们立刻遵循我的建议。’存在之灵反复提醒道。  
少女竖起食指，灵光一闪：‘我知道啦！把阿终拉进来，我可以和他上演一场心意相通嘛。’  
哈尔连连点头。  
可是存在之灵毫不动摇自己的观点，继续固执己见，坚持认为它所预见的最佳选择早已谱写好了，二人只要按照命运的剧本上演剧目，就一定能够顺利度过至黑之夜。  
‘你好坚持啊！难道你是哈尔•乔丹xLL的西皮粉吗！可是我吃克拉克•肯特xLL的西皮，官方为什么不从了我的心愿！’少女低着头，挪着步子来到了哈尔的面前，‘唉、算了。呐，哈尔，你是要上面还是下面？’  
‘嗯……我以为你会再坚持一下下。’哈尔移开了视线。  
‘不照着存在之灵的话做，我们的时间是不会继续流动的。我可不想一辈子困在这里。’  
这回他无话可说了，对方说得没错，存在之灵为了达到目标或许真的干得出这种缺德事。  
少女踮起脚尖，双手环住了哈尔的脖子，粉嫩娇美的容颜映照在他眼中，充满了吸引力。  
‘不要怕，很快就结束，我们即将经历的事情、在外面甚至连一秒钟都不会走过。’她不断靠近，贴在哈尔的胸膛像是正嗅着什么，‘嗯、可口的绿豆团子！是意志力的味道~！’  
少女的动作让他有点心痒：‘我身上可没有什么味道。倒是你，打扮得像个小蛋糕。’  
她又动了动鼻子，这一次轮到她自己了：‘真的有奶油味吗？被你一说，我都饿了。’  
他被对方的可爱反应逗得笑出了声，不禁用拇指摩挲少女的唇面：‘没有，刚才我在开玩笑呢。’  
‘你们地球人为什么这么爱骗人。’  
哈尔在少女脸颊上啵了一口：‘因为你这个蠢萌外星人脑筋不会转弯。我考考你，你知道我现在正在做什么吗。’  
‘你在调情！’少女轻轻点了一下他的额头，‘你是个坏哈尔！’  
他吻住对方，舌头灵巧地戏耍着她，却体贴地照顾到了口腔里每一个角落，像是要紧紧将她拉向情欲的沼底。  
‘笨，这不是调情。我在认真完成存在之灵交代给我们的任务，光明磊落。’嘴唇离开了少女香软的嘴，连带着晶莹的藕丝，悬在二人之间。他意识到自己下面起反应了，于是再次问道，‘最后确认一遍，我的大小姐，答应了可就无法中途退出哦。’  
LL点了一下头，然后伸手按在他下身的小帐篷之上：‘我想问，你这里也是和身上一样的绿豆口味吗？’  
哈尔将左手交叠在她纤弱的手上，带着她缓慢地摩擦：‘你这么想知道。等下可以试试看。’  
说罢，他拆起了眼前的诱人礼盒，一层一层，将华丽精美的婚纱撕下。柔和的白光编织成这件无缝天衣，不仅看上去剔透，摸起来也薄如蝉翼、像是没有重量一般。  
纤细的身体，挺立的乳房，撕开的白纱，少女将自己的一切完完整整地打开，充满信任地交付给了对方。  
哈尔的理智告诉自己，应该闭上双眼，不要去触碰自己不该拥有的东西。可是眼前秀色可餐的佳人正在看着他微笑，那笑容是多么的甜美，足以击溃他生命中每一段酒吧艳遇，荣升为最令人期待的一次419约炮经历。  
更何况这炮友身份、还是存在之灵给他官方钦定的，他还有什么好犹豫的呢。再扭扭捏捏下去，他自己都会瞧不起自己了。  
柔嫩的褶皱被手指拨开，动作缓慢地探索着，之后他又抽出那根沾染了花蜜的手指，含在嘴里吮吸起来：‘嗯……好吃。’  
随后，哈尔覆上了少女的身体。  
肉棒挤进了窄小的幽穴，灼热的肉壁将硬挺的柱状物包住，进入的同时像是在撒娇一样迎接着对方的疼爱。  
‘啊……好大、不行……嗯……’LL发出勾人心魄的娇喘，汁液也从小穴的深处涌出，濡湿了哈尔缓缓而动的性器。  
他一边舔着少女的锁骨，一边说：‘不可以任性哦，大小姐。要全部吃进去。’  
‘别这样叫我，好奇怪。’LL的脸蛋像红苹果，害得他急切地想要一口吃下肚，湿热的触感沿着侧脸到耳下的肌肤，最后又回到她的锁骨处。  
‘怎么？难道你不是我的娇蛮任性大小姐吗。突然的从天而降，又总是一根筋的自说自话，还那么自来熟、居然说什么一直很喜欢我，不停烦我、给我带来困扰的小坏蛋不是你吗？’  
哈尔抬动着腰，壮实健硕的完美身材压迫住少女一眼看去就很容易弄坏的白皙胴体。抽插的肉棒逐渐沉下，配合他娴熟的技巧毫无压力地在少女体内描画出了自己的形状。直到性器完全插入，哈尔与LL的身体黏糊糊地粘在一起，像是要溶解在波涛汹涌的爱潮之中。  
‘你这么讨厌我吗……唔、嗯……’少女被他圈在怀里，没有一丁点的空隙，‘我不是故意要烦你的、哼……我下次不这样了。啊——别！’  
哈尔加速撞顶着她的敏感地，每当他一动，LL就失控地夹紧性器，这反倒给了对方充满刺激的快慰。  
‘不可以，我才不允许你自作主张，保持你的本色就很好。我就喜欢看你使劲烦我、招惹我、自说自话的灿烂笑脸。’  
‘什么……你们地球人说话一套一套的，我都不敢信了。你哪句话是真的啊。’  
‘小笨蛋你就想破脑袋吧，我才不要告诉你。’  
‘坏哈尔，我再也不吹你了！我粉转黑了，听到没有。’  
她怎么这么可爱。哈尔很久没有这样彻底地放松大笑了。  
他重生为绿灯侠后依旧要在很长一段时间内接受着曾经的战友们略显苛责的目光、以及守护者们饱含警惕的考察神情。那段难以启齿的经历即便从他嘴里再度重提，看似无足轻重，但也时常叩问着他的内心。  
他害怕与人亲近，因为他曾经历过死亡，也用自己的死亡和牺牲偿还过视差魔的罪孽，他知道……到最后谁都会有一死。然后他越来越擅长以戏谑的口吻笑对他人，但那是将周围人一步步推远的隐秘手段。就连曾经的恋人、卡罗尔，他除了劝慰对方不要继续当星蓝石也再没了更多的交集。  
哈尔就像是一名及时行乐的狂徒，他的确不能将凡事都寄托于未来，因为没人能保证未来一定会到来——但他不会为此感到害怕。他还是会选择战斗下去，带着那段刻骨铭心的黑历史，与死亡为邻，然后接受它。只是这对于他而言确实会有些沉重，不是很轻松，心里总是有一股沉甸甸的分量。  
可是LL的笑容像无可抵挡的烈火，烧熔了他曾经筑起的篱笆，让他回想起曾经的真我。她居然真情实感地夸他，让他觉得自己差点回到了刚成为绿灯侠那阵子的快意时光。  
‘什么？粉转黑。除了我这么棒的男人，你还能粉谁。’一边说着，他不断向更深处挺进，令少女反射状地微微颤抖。  
哈尔•乔丹嘴上自命不凡，但心里却完全不是这么想的。或许曾经每位海滨城的居民都是他的忠实粉丝，憧憬着绿灯侠的威光，但那都是过去时了。现在已经没有哪个人会崇拜哈尔•乔丹那样走过歪路的半吊子英雄。  
哈尔•乔丹曾是宇宙守护者们的小跑腿工，没人感激他的作为，他也清楚这一点，从不向守护者们索取过什么。但唯一的一次，他使用意志力竭尽所能地幻化出那座能使他内心宁静下来的家园，可那些冷酷无情的小蓝人还是拒绝了他。这件事点醒了哈尔，宇宙是如此的不公平……世界是如此需要整改，他觉得，自己需要一个新的开始，一次重新再来的机会。当全世界、全宇宙都一团糟的时候，重建一座海滨城并无什么用处，所以他要让一切回归正轨，让一切归于零时。  
于是他成为了视差魔，他觉得自己将会创造奇迹，所有人都应当为之感激涕零、欣然接受他所给予的美好结局。  
他没有疯，他一直都是哈尔•乔丹自己，只不过拥有了更为强大的力量，所以他才有勇气来修正这一切。宇宙需要一个真正的守护者，一个真正的拨乱反正之士，而不是那群无所作为的蓝侏儒。宇宙需要视差魔。是时候重新开始了。另起炉灶，重建一个宇宙，一个属于哈尔•乔丹的宇宙。  
可是新的绿灯侠凯尔•雷纳出现了，带着‘我们谁都无法令所有的事情如愿以偿’这句话挡在他面前，就像是曾经的哈尔他自己。蝙蝠侠也不认可他，斥责他造了太多的杀孽。超人也不认可他，怒骂他将自己凌驾于神的高度，视生命为任意摆弄的玩物。可是他不这么想，难道没有一个人发现吗——发现他做的事有多棒、发现他创造的一切都会比以前更好！他们都目光短浅，不明白视差魔看到了一个更美好的宇宙、一个令所有人为之奋斗的宇宙、一个天堂！最后，就连奥利弗、他的老友，都曾不理解他。绿箭侠毅然决然地对他施以致命一箭，认为他已经被至高的力量所腐化堕落。  
所有人都背叛了他，即便那些人曾是他的朋友。没人理解他，没有人……  
他明明一直想要试着做正确的事情，那是他一直想要做的。有多少人梦寐以求想要获得第二次机会、却一辈子都得不到，他是在赐予所有人幸福，但他们统统拒绝了他。他不该变成现在这样……发生在海滨城的灾难本该被他所阻止，他本该拯救那些人。他是个英雄，那是他该做的事情。于是他试着改变已经发生的事情，海滨城、军团、所有事——还原它、纠正它。他坚信，只要自己成功了，他就还是那个英雄。

‘我都知道……你是最棒的绿灯侠，谁都无法取代。我一直都看着……’LL紧紧地回抱住哈尔，亲吻着他那微微颤动的眼睫毛，为对方注入了无尽的慰藉，‘视差怪咒骂你弱小无力，侮辱你胆战心惊，劝说你早点放弃。可你偏不，因为……’  
哈尔扬起嘴角：‘因为，我从来就不懂什么是放弃！’  
‘——哈尔•乔丹从来就不懂什么是放弃！’同一时刻少女也说道。  
再一次，他又在少女面前真心地展露了笑颜。  
LL真的没有对他说过一句谎话，她是他的粉丝，真的一直在关注他，真的理解他的内心世界……当视差魔误以为全世界都背叛了自己时，还有那么一个人，在心底默默坚信着哈尔•乔丹会实践他所承诺的‘正确之事’。她说自己一直都很喜欢他、这也是真的。  
哈尔用力地在少女的秘密花园里横冲直撞，没再有功夫去想什么性爱技巧，他现在只想恶狠狠地吃掉对方。LL像只猫咪一样缩在他怀里，小口地舔舐着他的下颚。可他却不够满足，这点小甜头可不够他饱腹。  
于是他奋力扭动身躯，不停制造出引人遐思的淫秽水声，粗暴地挤压着滚烫的肉穴，反复搅动，直到少女欲火焚身，发出越来越撩拨人心的呻吟。  
‘啊、哈尔……突然、呜……太快了！好用力……’LL面红耳赤，边喘着气边说道。  
‘我当然要好好招待你。’哈尔含着她的香乳，牙齿舌头并用，不停舔咬酥软柔嫩的雪肤，‘这样才对得起你对我的喜欢。’  
他在少女的身体上接连留下了痕迹，每一次的突袭都如触电般使她不住地激起一道麻痹，然后又将下面的性器卡得更紧致，进而给予哈尔更多的享受。  
‘为什么我突然觉得自己在草粉。’他坏心眼地拨出一部分肉棒，然后更加猛烈地插了进去。  
少女瞬间就哭了出来，浑身无力地接受着对方的摆弄：‘太、太过分了……你不就是在草粉吗！操完记得留签名，千万别忘了……啊啊！’  
粗硬的肉棒动作剧烈地进进出出，配合着彼此的呼吸频率，在甬道的最深处连接二人的心跳，直击灵魂。  
哈尔挺动腰部：‘好啊，用精液在你的子宫里签上我的大名怎么样，是不是很有创意？’  
‘你真是个天才，想象力大师。’对方的龟头突然触碰到LL花蕊的中心处，无法言喻的快感令她不禁闭上了眼睛。  
在哈尔看来，闭眼则是少女欲罢还休的邀请函。他顺势给了对方一个深吻，久久没有停下来。  
这时，绿光倾泻在广袤无垠的地表上，在二人的身下铺就了长长的地毯。沿着地毯蜿蜒而上，是教堂的陈设。空中飘雪似得洒下了荧光的粉末和彩带，恭候一对新人荣登婚姻的殿堂。  
哈尔凭借自己的意志力，生生地变幻出一副结婚庆典的华丽景象。  
待一吻结束，少女再度睁开双眼，眼前的世界早已变了样。  
‘喜欢吗？想象力大师哈尔•乔丹为你倾情打造。’他忍不住又啄了一口LL的唇面，‘存在之灵该给我颁发最佳绿化环境奖了。’  
她噗嗤一声笑了起来：‘我最喜欢你这样的表情了。别再憋着闷气了，多笑笑吧。’  
哈尔听到这番话明明就很开心，但还是装出一副不乐意的样子：‘我问的是你对场景的感受。嗯？所以你就这么无视过去了？那可是我的杰作，你这个不解风情的笨女孩。’  
‘坏哈尔，我才不笨，你又瞎说。’  
‘你笨。’  
‘我不笨。’

在二人沉浸在有来有往的斗嘴之中时，沉寂在远处的黄光灯兽再也无法按捺住了。  
洁白的世界充满了令人垂涎的馨香，视差怪明白这股味道源自那位特殊的少女。恐惧、恐惧……它需要取之不尽用之不竭的恐惧，以填饱它的饥饿。可自打它诞生那一天起，视差怪就从未满足过，它操控人心，蛊惑他人，激起越来越多的斗争和暴力，进而将恐惧的阴影播洒向茫茫宇宙。可它还是饿。  
视差怪曾经通过欧阿的中央能源炉、私下悄悄地连接上了哈尔•乔丹的绿灯能量。它等待许久，终于抓住了他心灵的空隙，趁机与他融合为视差魔，获得了理想的宿主。可是哈尔太不给力，不仅没有完成零时、重建海滨城，还甘愿放弃性命、为那颗不再认可他的地球而牺牲，真是太蠢了。后来在抢夺控制权的战场上，它又与幽灵两败俱伤，反而促使了哈尔的重获新生。从头到尾，它所做的努力都亏大发了。  
可是它刚才听到了什么。  
关于这位特殊少女的来历，以及在另一种可能性下、她与视差魔的渊源……这可是连存在之灵都盖章认证了的。难怪她同黄灯相性度那么好，原来她本该会成为视差魔的忠实伙伴兼真命天女。视差怪以为，若是少女当时真能选择站在视差魔这一边，零时重启谁输谁赢还未可知呢。  
而且更为重要的是，从初见面的时候起，视差怪作为情感光谱中的恐惧之源，无时无刻不在盯着少女周身的异样。她像是容量深不可测的过滤器，体内空空如也，但却在将周围的其他色光不断筛成黄色，并且收放自如。难怪她能够不接受训练就十分流畅地使用黄灯戒，也难怪她在移动能源炉受损时依旧能畅快放出黄光……若是能够拥有这名少女，视差怪就能够大快朵颐、时刻品尝着恐惧之食粮。  
它与哈尔那个蠢材不同，那家伙根本不明白少女的真正价值、也不清楚她是有多珍贵才会招来存在之灵亲自下达指令。要知道存在之灵知晓这世上所有生灵的命运，可只有少女不在它的完全掌控之中，而是可以随意出牌。  
现在可好了，存在之灵打算让他们灵肉合一，以二人现如今毫无默契的相性度怎么可能做到。  
所以，视差怪打算亲自出马，它和哈尔不同，与少女的相性度绝对百分之百，保证身心都爽到的那种。  
它还知道作为情感光谱灯兽之一的自己，目标与白灯的存在之灵是不冲突的，要是能够促成哈尔•乔丹与LL的结合、击溃黑灯，管那个哈尔是什么版本的哈尔呢——视差魔哈尔也一样。存在之灵是不可能会阻扰它这样做的。  
于是视差怪开口了，连接着哈尔的内心，如同之前无数次的蛊惑那样，在他的耳边低语。  
然后，哈尔再次看到了死去的父亲的幻影。  
他真的很想和父亲聊一聊自己的心事，他的童年记忆里出场次数最多的人就是父亲，他是多么崇拜父亲，憧憬对方走过的路，想要快快长大、成为父亲那样的大人。他想要从父亲口中听到那句‘我以你为豪’，他渴望这句夸奖，做梦都想听对方亲口说上一次。他不停地请求，冲着父亲逝去的背影高呼，但对方还是消失了，就和海滨城的绿色泡影一样消融在空气里。  
‘哈尔。’  
他又再次听到了视差魔的声音，那同时也是他自己的声音。  
‘你为什么不紧紧抓住那个背影，你这个懦夫，难怪父亲不肯说出半句夸奖的话语。’  
他想让那个声音闭嘴，可是他无法做到。  
‘可是你很走运，没有抓住你父亲的影子，却获得了那个少女的赞扬和信任……你配吗，哈尔•乔丹，你配得上这份垂青吗，你不觉得害怕吗？因为这样的幸运迟早也会烟消云散。她的笑容不属于你，你只是她生命的过客，她从未选择过你。以后再也不会有人像她那样理解你、对你说那些美丽动听的好话了。就像你的父亲一样，她迟早也会成为你心底那道虚幻的背影。’  
他想叫那个声音别说了，可是他无法动弹。

少女注视着哈尔有些痛苦的神色，轻轻抚摸着他棕色的发丝：‘你怎么了？为什么这么难受。’  
‘我只是在思考一些事情……对不起，我……’哈尔皱着眉头，不禁加深了对她的拥抱。  
‘没事的，你可以跨越过去的，不是吗。’LL似乎察觉到了视差怪的影响，毕竟对方这副脆弱的表情不是第一次见，‘你是哈尔•乔丹，你总是在做那些真心认为是正确的事情，不是为守护者而战斗，而是为自己心中的意志而战斗。’  
天哪，她又在说这些令他脸红的话了。  
见哈尔的神情变得有些宁静，少女继续说着：‘一开始，人们都叫你英雄，后来却叫你恶棍。但这些都不再重要……因为哈尔•乔丹不再害怕明天可能会发生的事情，不再害怕未知的命运，不再害怕生活又会给他带来哪些不幸。再也没有恐惧了，只有源源不断的意志，你对自己默念——’  
他深吸一口气，抢答道：‘想要站起来，想要战斗，想要活下去。’  
‘——想要站起来，想要战斗，想要活下去。对。这就是你。’少女说道。  
‘你都知道……？你怎么会知道？！那是我、我在……心里偷偷想的话，不可能有人会听见！’  
少女笑了：‘我就是知道。关于你的内心世界我全都了解，所以你不可以再说我笨，我明明那么的聪明。’  
哈尔受到了某种震撼。他原以为自己得知了少女被存在之灵所揭示的特殊的身份之谜，是一种偶然撞见他人隐秘的尴尬窥探。可是早在他了解少女之前，自己的一切已经彻头彻尾向她敞开了。  
他以为自己会生气，可现在他心里却轻松得超出了想象。他可以肆无忌惮地将自己不光鲜的一面展示在她眼前，因为少女早就清楚他的本质。  
她说自己一直喜欢他，现在想来，这不是粉丝对绿灯侠这一超级英雄那种隔着雾的喜欢，而是LL对哈尔•乔丹拥有了彻底了解后所产生的那种喜欢。  
对存在之灵那份匪夷所思的坚持、如今哈尔或许有一些理解了。眼前的少女是如此适合他，他无法拒绝。  
就在这时，视差怪抓住了这仅有的、稍纵即逝的动摇！  
绿灯侠哈尔下线，视差魔哈尔上线。

PS.  
视差怪：只要是哈尔·乔丹X电波女就行是吧？  
存在之灵：是的  
视差怪：好，既然姐姐（绿灯哈）可以，那妹妹（视差哈）也可以  
哈尔：等一下！你确定视差魔可以归在哈尔家族里面吗？！  
视差怪：我觉得可以，反正用的是你的身体  
LL：我也觉得可以  
阿终：我觉得都不可以


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三十四章 视差魔哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与至黑之夜（九）视差哈H**

 

‘现在注视着我的你，是帕拉拉，还是哈尔呢？’  
少女看到了哈尔鬓角处新染上的白发，她一边顺着白发向上抚摸那熟悉的棕发，边问道。  
披着哈尔皮囊的男人勾起嘴角，反问道：‘你觉得呢？’  
为寻求答案，LL主动投怀送抱，贴上去嗅起了对方的味道。他还是那么诱人、充满了意志力，里面的馅是绿色的，只不过外面包了一层黄色的皮。半晌儿，她舔了一口男人的嘴唇：‘两个都有。’  
他忍俊不禁地笑了：‘你明明知道我是谁，还在那里装模作样。是想占我便宜，嗯？’  
视差怪不会这样耍流氓，占主导的人是哈尔•乔丹他自己。  
‘怎么样，吓一跳了吧。’男人眯起眼，挺动下身，顺着刚才绿灯侠开拓好的花径，用淫糜体液润泽了肿硬的肉根，‘那我要开动咯。’  
他如饥似渴地索求少女上面那张小嘴的甜蜜唾液，就如同性器索求少女下面那张小嘴的爱液一样迫切。他很饿……这样看来，又好像是视差怪在占据着主导权。  
事实究竟是怎样的呢？  
他是视差魔，也是哈尔•乔丹。当绿灯侠同他在内心对话的时候，仿佛将他当做别人、一个不同的人，但他即是哈尔，这毫无疑问。他们有着共同的思想，共同的愿望，都认为自己应该做‘正确的事情’。  
而现在，视差魔要做的正确之事，就是去拥有眼前这名少女。  
这同样也是存在之灵希望他去做的正确之事。哈尔知道少女之于自己的意义，但那也只是从存在之灵那里听得的一丁点线索，他‘看’不到，只能猜。所以，绿灯侠无法做到所谓的心意相通，是因为他不具备视差魔那样强大的力量。  
可是当哈尔•乔丹转化为视差魔的那一刻，他——‘看’到了。  
时间是视差魔的工具。对于其他人来说，那是一条延伸出去的单行道；可对视差魔而言，时间是一本可以翻阅的历史书，他可以翻到自己想看的任何一页。  
他曾经去过时间的尽头，只为了看清地球上所发生的一切灾厄和遗憾，然后推翻重塑、创造零时。虽然他那时失败了，但不意味着他失去了这份能力。  
一页页静止的画面，顺着时间的倒退，逐渐回拨到他想要看见的页码。  
找到了，一页是：少女被发现了。  
一切故事从这里开始。  
他看到了原地球3的终极人，但他要找的不是这一种可能性。  
一道白光闪过，存在之灵背地里帮了他一把。  
于是他看到：少女等待许久，依旧没有被任何人发现。渐渐地，过了很久，她发现自己可以离开那个没有觉醒其他超人类的始源地球，然后一个地球、一个地球地寻找着所谓的特别之人。  
最终，在一个雨天，一把深蓝色的伞遮挡在了少女的头顶上，那雨伞的主人问她，一个人在这乱糟糟的街区里打转是要去哪里落脚呢。  
第一次，有人能看得着她、并且跟她说话。所以她认为自己找到了。  
那个特别之人的名字叫做哈尔•乔丹，是一位试飞员。

当视差魔翻阅到这一页的同时，作为人类的哈尔也亲身目睹了这一切。  
然后继续向后翻去，时间飞速走过，来到了他们都最为关注的节点。  
一页是虚幻的海滨城破碎以后，绿灯侠跪倒在地，而少女紧紧拥抱住对方。她想要支撑起那个失去家园的绝望男子。从这个时候起，她就在心底暗自发誓，无论如何，都要让眼前这个男人再度绽放笑颜。  
一页是守护者前来质问灯侠将绿灯能量公器私用时，少女挡在绿灯侠面前为他据理力争。小蓝人们毫无感情，他们只会瞎指挥，丝毫不懂人文关怀，而她正要替自己的重要之人指出这一点来。没人可以指责他……他已经付出了那么多，现在只是想要停下来休息一小会儿，这样都不行吗。  
一页是波澜不惊的海平面上，少女与视差魔翩然起舞，没有音乐，节奏在心里。二人的脚步踏碎了那座无惧之城的已经死掉的倒影，在日光升起的那一刻他们拥吻而泣。哈尔•乔丹失去了一切，而少女从一开始就不曾拥有过一切，如今他们却能够拥有彼此，这是上天仅剩的垂怜。  
一页是濒临毁灭的欧阿星里，视差魔正在吸收中央能源炉的所有绿灯能量，而少女替他争取时间、在与其他灯侠和守护者周旋。那些阻挡在视差魔路上的碍事者都死了，他抱着灯团同僚的尸骸哭泣，但他已经无法回头。他告诉自己，一定可以逆转过去，创造一个谁也不用哭泣的完美世界，海滨城可以被拯救、灯团也可以，这些悲伤的事情都不会发生……于是，少女对此深信不疑。  
她握住视差魔的手，十指紧扣，笑着告诉对方：她才是那个刽子手、她才是杀人凶手，那些绿灯侠还有守护者是她杀的，哈尔•乔丹没有罪；如果有人要做出审判，那就来审判她一个人吧；因为哈尔•乔丹会是英雄，消除所有危机、拯救全人类的英雄。  
一页是零时即将到来前，曾经的同伴们都在诘问哈尔的堕落，只有少女选择站在视差魔那一边。超人斥责她执迷不悟，她也不作任何解释，从一开始，她就已经选择好了自己的命运。因为哈尔封闭了自己的心，那她就要负责守护好那颗脆弱的、冰封的心，不让任何人伤害到他。  
一页是杀死机械超人汉克、为海滨城复仇后，视差魔怅然若失地伫立在起源墙旁，而少女安静地倚靠在他身边。他累了，她也累了……原以为陪着他宣泄自己的情感，他就会恢复到往日的开心快乐，可是并没有。  
一页是凯尔•雷纳为噬日者之事前来寻求帮助时，少女暗下决心的眼神。她知道视差魔一定会答应，因为他永远会去做正确的事情，而拯救地球、就是正确的事情。无论哈尔•乔丹变成什么模样，这一点永远不会改变。  
一页是少女脱下自己的灯戒、趁其不备将其强行戴在视差魔手中，随后将对方推远、自己独自奔赴太阳，只给对方留下了淡然一笑。在她吞噬终夜的刹那间，灯戒发出了光芒，将他护在灯戒的保护范围之内，就像灯戒的主人至始至终做着的事情一样。  
“哈尔，无论如何……我都希望你能够笑容永驻。”  
这是她最后的告白。  
曾经有一位特别之人将她从孤寂的命运中拯救出来，他是她的救世主，他给她带去了希望。因此，她决定要成为守护他的英雄。  
她从来不明白什么是‘正确之事’，是哈尔•乔丹教会了她。她没有梦想，但她可以去守护哈尔的梦。她可以目送哈尔去做正确的事情，因为这就是他一直想做的。他不是为了任何人、为那帮守护者而战斗的，他只是为了自己心中的正义而战。  
他在曾经的同伴面前左右为难，但面对噬日者，他做下了唯一能够使心灵坦然接受的选择，即使这意味着自我牺牲。可是她不愿意看到哈尔为之付出生命，如果这件事一定要有人去做、如果这件事就是哈尔所言的正确之事，那么她可以替他完成这一切。她从没有主动做过一件正确的事情，起码这一次，她终于可以昂首挺胸地说自己——做到了。  
于是，在那个终夜，视差魔哈尔目睹了少女的死亡，就像他曾经加入灯团时高声念着的誓词一样，点燃光芒，吞噬黑暗。他终于明白了自己没有退路，从一开始就没有，当哈尔•乔丹说出绿灯誓词的第一天起就没有。视差魔所努力的统统都是白费，统统都只是在逃避现实，没有什么重新再来，每个人都应该过好自己眼前的生活。  
他懂了，他不再恐惧……他曾经教会了少女这些东西，如今又被少女教还给了自己。  
哈尔•乔丹是英雄，后来却被人叫做恶棍。但这些都不再重要……因为他不再害怕明天可能会发生的事情，不再害怕未知的命运，不再害怕生活又会给他带来哪些不幸。再也没有恐惧了，只有源源不断的意志，他对自己默念：想要站起来，想要战斗，想要活下去！  
“白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫。  
魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏。  
邪徒奸党，惧吾神光。  
绿灯长明，万世光芒！”  
绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹，回归。  
这就是另一种可能性的故事，这就是视差魔哈尔与他的真命天女的故事。

纯白世界点缀着绿光的礼堂。  
两具身体交缠在一起，幅度过于剧烈，更像是野兽在交媾。  
虽然动作粗暴，但绝非情商低下、不懂得取悦情人所导致的。视差怪比普通人类要敏锐得多，它是情感光谱的黄灯灯兽，恐惧之光的具现化存在，天生擅长看透内心世界、进而蛊惑他人。  
绿灯侠能够给LL带来的快慰，视差魔能够给她更多……他知道少女渴望粗暴的性爱，所以他施展浑身解数、操到她腿软。  
LL被对方铺天盖地的侵犯刺激得眼角带泪，早已忍不住连连呻吟了起来。可是她的音量并不大，只因为小嘴被视差魔牢牢地堵住。他甚至不放过每一滴少女口腔里的玉液琼浆，发疯般地吸食着香软的唇。直到盈盈热泪从眼眶溢出，他又转战到了眼角，将每一滴眼泪都含进嘴里。  
小穴被滚烫的性器熟练地侵占，暴力地进进出出不知道是第几回了。对方紧紧箍住了少女的腰，雪白的肌肤都被按得通红。肉棒猛地捅进子宫，却又在下一秒疾驰而去，完全抽离了甬道。如此循环往复，LL可怜兮兮地战栗不止，只得在视差魔的绝对压制下，尽情享受这狂乱的婚典。  
怪兽骇人的影子蛰伏在视差魔的身影之下，两两重合，绿与黄光，意志与恐惧，构成完美的平衡。既然绿光组建了一座精美的婚礼现场，那么黄光也不甘心于退居人后。  
视差魔哈尔的绿色披风之下，有道道细长的黄色暗影在延伸。它们顺着少女的大腿，不断延展，像不停往里试探的触手一般，束缚起了LL的全身上下。  
在充满兽欲的挺动将少女搞得欲仙欲死的同时，细小触手们在二人的结合处肆意作弄了起来。肉棒每一次抽插都会带出甜美多汁的热液，弹开掉落在腿间和地面上在黄光灯兽看来都是极其浪费的表现。它们扎堆在小穴周围，似乎成为了少女爱液的专有清道夫，吮吸着美味，还越来越出格地往里面伸去，直接挤开了巨大的棍状物就打算齐头并进。  
感受到异物的存在，少女茫然无措地向罪魁祸首求助：‘……啊、哈尔，快……让帕拉拉停、嗯唔、停下来。’  
视差魔不仅没有停下，还加速过头、胡乱地冲撞着LL的子宫，这人居然十分厚脸皮地摆出了无辜的笑容：‘不，我可指挥不动它。’  
简直放屁！敢情你们现在不是一个人？装，接着装。  
可是少女早就被他蹂躏得失魂落魄，脑子不知道丢在哪个九霄云外去了，竟然也信了这鬼话：‘怎、怎么……办？帕拉拉、嗯啊啊！帮帮我……’  
腿间摩擦的炙热没有半点迟滞，依旧在具现化的触手的配合下蛮横地抽插着。而那些细长的触手不减反增，甚至聚拢得越来越多，直到融汇在一起，毫不讲情面地扩张着少女的蜜穴，以不逊于肉棒的粗壮体格开始二龙戏珠。  
其他的细长触手也没有闲着，它们转移到LL娇嫩的乳房上，紧紧地勒住了它，倒是玩弄起脆弱的乳头了。  
‘爽吗？！’视差魔竭力搅动着甬道的性器，与另一根触手组成的棒状物一同带着少女在欲海中翻云覆雨，‘不够还有，我还可以给你更多。’  
‘够了够了！’LL泪流满面，‘我吃不下了。’  
‘可我还没有吃饱。你懂的，灯兽总是很饿。’  
视差魔露出了他一如既往的邪恶笑容，在平时可能会引起少女的注目，然后大呼帅气，直接吹爆。但在此刻，她只想流泪。  
LL不停地求饶，可是对方的态度就是坚如磐石，还压在她身上狂干了起来。少女不自觉地后仰，急促地呼吸着。每一次、两根性器都径直冲向了最深处，丝毫没有什么你先我后的恭良礼让，一个个都跟饿了一星期的恶汉似得争先恐后。  
她被操弄得浑身颤抖，随后视差魔也快要达到临界点。他的呼吸变得急促起来，用力地搂抱住少女，又抽插了许多次，才将满满的精液射进子宫内部。  
周围十分安静。  
除了呼吸、喘息声，身体摩擦的动静，就只剩下了浓白液体咕噜咕噜灌进身体的声音。  
待了一会儿，终于有人开口。  
‘我的大小姐，你觉得这次可以达标吗？’视差魔哈尔挑起眉，将少女忽地公主抱了起来，‘这算是心意相通了吗？’  
LL还怔在那里，疑似发呆。完全没有领会到对方的言外之意。  
‘什、什么？！’她愣愣地回答道。  
得不到肯定的答复，视差魔用心险恶地笑了：‘存在之灵好像也不太满意。我们再接再厉。’  
其实白灯正打算出来给个及格分呢，但听到哈尔这么说，它又退回去了。  
行啊，你们继续，下次它可以酌情给个优。

PS.  
阿终：老婆、你在干什么啊，老婆！（高 速 吟 唱）  
LL：只要不止步，路就在前方！（指攻略人物越来越多）  
《希望之花》响起~  
存在之灵：所以，不要停下来啊！（指走哈尔路线）  
————————————  
视差怪：（打了一个饱嗝）  
哈尔：（事后烟）所以他们在干什么？


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三十五章 视差/白灯哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与至黑之夜（十）视差哈/白灯哈H**

 

热，非常热。  
像是浸泡在岩浆里，少女觉得自己就快要完全被点燃了。  
刚才视差魔又换姿势侵犯了她一次，将她按在牧师宣誓的布道桌前，用的是后入式。精液已经把她的肚子灌得满满的。  
但他还是喜欢看着LL的表情来做爱。她脸上的每个瞬间，他都不想错过。  
视差魔哈尔将少女的左腿架在腰间，坏心眼地让她用单脚支撑着身体的重量。被操得浑身瘫软的LL怎么可能站得稳，她只能牢牢地环住对方，倚靠在他的身上，于是下身的结合地被倾倒的重量粘得死死的，肉棒破身而入，攀附在温湿的肉壁、紧致地包裹其中。  
她听得到对方的心跳，而他也听得到少女的心跳。  
他们的身体紧紧贴合在了一起，渐渐地，也听不到心跳声、呼吸声、肉体碰撞声和水渍声了。此刻，似乎万籁俱寂，回归到白光的初始。  
视差魔没有停歇地亲吻着少女，反复交换唾液，缠绵悱恻的程度令她感受到了强烈的情感共鸣。  
她体内本身便是空无一物，连依靠情感能量来充电的黑灯戒都在她身上监测不到任何东西。所以，这些令人心旷神怡的情感共鸣是哈尔帮助她感受到的，是通过亲密的肌肤相亲，抑或是通过体液和性交的途径，她具体也不太清楚。  
那黄灯的灯兽究竟是想她身上获得些什么呢？存在之灵又为什么执着于她呢？难道就仅仅是因为她的异域者、她是外来生物吗？  
她没有醒来前的记忆，也不知道自己是怎么突破墙壁、来到这一侧的。但她知道自己并不普通。  
目前的一切均为拟态。她不需要呼吸，不需要食物，不需要睡眠，好像没有什么东西是生存必备材料。唯一让身体产生过剧烈反应的是异性的精液。难道就因为这个似乎隶属于生殖功能的先天特质，才入了生命之白灯的法眼吗？  
可是她问不出口。  
前所未有的热潮让她泪眼朦胧，连双眸都没法彻底睁开，更别提张开那只被对方死死堵住的小嘴了。  
快感袭向少女的每一根神经，视差魔如狼似虎的侵占仿佛要吞吃掉她的整具躯体。他用力旋转起火热的性器，拼命往里抽送，似乎要把花穴都捣腾一遍。  
她已经不行了……感觉自己浑身的力量都被抽离干净了。她连动都不想动，只能任由对方支配。身体也已经习惯了对方的操弄，感觉他只要轻轻触碰自己，小穴就会忍不住缩紧、流出水来。  
一道低沉的嗓音不知从哪里响起，视差魔还在痴吻着少女，无暇张嘴说话，可是她却听到了哈尔的声音。  
就像是存在之灵沟通心灵那样，此刻，通过奇妙的仪式，她的心已经同对方紧密地连接在了一起。  
‘喜欢’、‘爱你’、‘想要你’、‘饿了’、‘给我’……  
这些碎语一股脑地朝她涌了过去。紧接着，她又能听到更多的声音。  
‘无论如何你都希望我能够笑容永驻。关于这一点，我对你也是同样的心情。’  
‘喜欢你，我爱你，你就是我的真命天女，永远不要离开我。’  
‘……还给我。把她还给我。’  
少女的每个细胞都沉浸在哈尔给予的爱恋之中。她品尝到了饱含多种情感的话语和心念，哈尔叨念着那个人的语气全是百感交集、五味杂陈。  
随后，她理解了，哈尔口中的那个人——便是另一种可能性的自己。  
伴随着埋在体内的肉棒的不断抽送，快慰带领她冲上了绝顶，加之无法言喻的情感共鸣，LL整个人混乱到了极点。  
想要拥抱眼前这个人，想要他给自己爱的充电，永远想要更多。这是贪婪之橙光。  
想要支配眼前这个人，想要他露出失却一切的绝望表情，哭着恳求自己。这是恐惧之黄光。  
想要呵护眼前这个人，想要守护他的灵魂和梦想，甚至可以为此牺牲一切。这是爱之紫光。  
还有希望之蓝光。因为眼前的男人曾经给她带去过希望，她也想用自己的付出来回馈对方。  
还有愤怒之红光。因为命运让她与眼前这个人生死相离，她憎恨自己的无能为力，只能通过这种决绝方式去惩罚自己。  
还有怜悯之青光。因为看到过眼前这个人悲痛欲绝的悲伤表情，她心中涌现出阵阵悯爱，想要救赎对方，想要理解对方。  
最后是意志之绿光。第一次凭借自己的决定，做出了正确的事情。想要守护这个人守护过的星球，想要保护好这个人的容身之所。  
冲向太阳，前方已经没有什么好怕的了……  
她爱他，就这么简单。  
即便是在生命的尽头，她也全无恐惧。只因她心满意足。  
如果每个生物降生于世、获得生命真的都是有意义的，那么她的意义——就是为的这一刻。  
她活着本没有任何价值，也找不到什么关于起源的答案。但哈尔•乔丹赋予了她生命的意义，正因为如此，她也可以为之付出生命的重量。  
不是轻率，不是毫无理由，不是漠视。  
恰恰是因为她已经明白了一件重要的事情——  
不是生命本身赋予了人类活着的意义，而是人类赋予了每个生命独特的价值。

终于走到了这一步，一切线索都连通在了一起。  
所有情感能量、不管是什么颜色，都化作了白光。这就是生命。  
视差魔的状态骤然解除了，但哈尔并未恢复到绿灯侠的身份中。他贴着少女的额头，将自己的心念全数打开、畅通无阻，同时也理解了少女的所有困惑。  
LL的确是无法理解的，关于真正的爱这种事情……因为少女是未着色的纸张，终极人将她染色成了这副模样。可如果那个对象是哈尔•乔丹，在这种前提下，少女会被染上其他的颜色，她会学着去理解，那个她、最终也确实理解了。  
所以，他爱她，她也爱他。即便这样的经历和故事从未在真实的历史中发生过，但起码在这一刻，存在过这样一份特别的爱恋。  
也起码在这一刻，借助一种特殊的媒介，他们能够互相理解彼此的心意。  
完成了。  
当哈尔•乔丹再次睁开双眼，他手中戴的是全新的灯戒，那是白灯戒。  
理解了生命的意义，现在的他可以战胜死亡。  
视差魔哈尔下线，白灯哈尔上线。

雪色世界中，二人相拥而立。  
‘我觉得自己很奇怪，身体里装满了不属于自己的情感。那不是我的……’  
LL依偎在哈尔的怀中说道。  
她本可以不那么做，但她控制不了自己去做这些亲密的举动。  
哈尔也是如此。  
他明明想要快点结束这场荒唐的盛宴，但一想到离开这地方，就会从此失去拥抱她的机会，他就有些驻足不前。  
‘没关系，不要害怕。’哈尔轻轻地吻上了少女，动作小心翼翼，‘我来帮你……梳理好这些杂乱的情感。’  
他的手指抚上了少女的脸颊。他是那么的温柔，像是在触碰易碎的泡影，一不小心，就会和虚幻的海滨城一样融化在初升的朝阳照耀之下。  
抱起臀部，以女上位的姿势将她向蓄势待发的性器按下，贪婪的花穴包住了整根肉棒，默契良好地完成结合。  
她小声地闷哼，自己的灵魂像是被什么奇妙的东西冲刷而过：‘哈尔，你知道这是怎么回事吗？’  
他同样感受到了那股灵魂相认的冲动。  
每当他们两人肌肤相亲之时，不只是肉体获得了欢悦，就连灵魂都震颤不已。这是任何粗暴而剧烈的性爱都无法比拟的深刻体验。哪怕是之前的视差魔都没有给过她这样的体验，但是如今，与她两心相连的哈尔却做到了。  
‘我不知道。’他挺动着下体，一边回答，‘但这种感觉并不坏，不是吗。’  
何止是不坏。简直爽过头了。  
LL闭上眼睛。  
‘情感光谱真是个好东西啊……’她的语气有点怅然，‘我觉得自己空荡荡的身体就像是容器一样，被它们装满了。我本来、以为永远体验不到这些的……我曾经模仿的、学习的，在这些真物面前，就像是最差劲的仿品。都不用去鉴别，只要体验过现在的一切，之前的都索然无味。’  
哈尔贴上了少女的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水般，没有完全堵住，而是亲昵地含在口中，给对方留有余地。  
‘你必须得承认，这些情感的主人就是你，只不过不是现在这个你。’听上去有点拗口，但这话也不无道理。  
‘你是想说，这些情绪、我其实本就可以学会的是吗？’少女又问。  
‘对。虽然这话听上去有点骄傲过头了，但如果你的学习对象是哈尔•乔丹，这些都不成问题。你自己也看到了，另一种结局……即便它从来就没有真的发生过，但是你可以去相信，只要勇敢尝试，你可以做到的。’哈尔说。  
她有点羡慕了。  
那种结局确实美妙。虽然那名少女付出了生命，但存在之灵先前不是说了吗，在至黑之夜后它又将她复活了，为的就是令她与哈尔一起击退了黑死帝。听上去，她既学会了真正的情感，也拥有了真正的爱情，简直是理想的HE！  
但LL不是那个少女。她没有被哈尔•乔丹发现过，发现她的人是克拉克•肯特。虽然这份命运并不圆满，不是明亮的坦途，而是一条拥有许多弯弯绕绕的未知之路，但这是她自己选择的命运。  
正如两个地球的危机时，阿终对自己说得那样：这世上有那么多种可能性，可偏偏是属于克拉克•肯特和LL的、那唯一的一种可能性——成为了真实。  
想到这里，LL攀上了哈尔的脸颊：‘我喜欢你。不只是因为你让我看到了这样美妙的可能性，给了我那么美好的故事，还因为、你本来就是值得我去喜欢的人、那样好的一个人。我们可以灵魂相认、可以心意相通，许多事我们好像都能做到……但是，我现在无法将你当成我的那个唯一的、特别之人。’  
宇宙少女向来是坦诚的，在某种程度上也是真实而残忍的。  
哈尔明白她说的话，也不会自信到认为自己可以通过一场意外来扭转她曾选择过的道路。  
他紧拥住对方，动作黏腻地呼吸着她耳旁的空气，但眼神是清明的。他不是小孩了，也不是初出茅庐的恋爱新手。他清楚自己该做什么，也明白现在最重要的事情是什么，而他更知道一点，死缠烂打的家伙是不会受女士青睐的，他可不想让少女以后见了自己就跑。  
不一会儿，哈尔缓慢地落下一句：‘嗯，我知道。’  
她说‘现在’无法将他视为特别之人，不代表‘以后’不会这样……今后的事情就等度过至黑之夜再讲。  
‘你就知道了？！不愧是哈尔，态度就是潇洒。’LL嬉笑着磕了一下对方的额头，又恢复到往日不正经的表情，一脸的古灵精怪，‘等解除白灯BUFF之后，你会不会忘记我们之前约好的事啊，你刚才可是说好了的。’  
‘说好了什么？’  
‘要给我亲笔签名的！’少女手舞足蹈，仿佛置身于哈尔•乔丹粉丝后援会现场，‘我要在名字旁边配上一个Q版超级无敌可爱视差哈，不、不、不，还是配上绿灯吧，最常见的版本才是最美味的版本……’  
她又开始碎碎念了起来。  
哈尔无奈地说道：‘大小姐，你是不是忘掉了什么更重要的事。’  
‘什么什么？！’LL睁大眼睛，完全想不明白。  
他托起少女的腰，然后重重地按下：‘我们的电还没有充满呢。’  
‘太过分了！明明说好了结束这种关系的……啊、哈尔、嗯啊啊！太过分了……’  
LL以为，就在对方确认了她的特别之人已不再会是哈尔•乔丹之后，这种由存在之灵变相撺掇的奇妙关系便就此终结了。但是哈尔的实际行动仿佛是在暗示、不、明示他们二者在这件事的看法上出了某种偏差。  
令人陶醉的灵魂触动，结合着身体上的快慰，让下身的肉棒更加膨胀硬挺。胯下的巨兽噬咬着少女娇嫩的花穴，直捣花蕊而去，接二连三地摩擦起了大门紧闭的子宫口。少女瞬间有了血液倒流般的刺激感，不由自主地呻吟起来。  
哈尔的性器沾染了大量的蜜液，来回进出之际将整个大腿根部都搞成湿漉漉一片。  
‘过分？你要清楚，我刚才否定了我们本可能拥有的恋人关系的幻影，但是我也没有拒绝过我们之间所发生的肉体关系啊。小笨蛋。怎么，你不喜欢我带给你的这一切吗？’  
恋人做不成，可以做炮友。大致是这么个意思。  
LL惊诧地看向对方，他没发烧啊，也没有被视差怪附体。  
看着少女呆傻的表情，哈尔笑出了声：‘你干脆也别想了。想多了容易烧坏脑子。你就回答我，你喜不喜欢这样？’  
‘喜、喜欢……’LL一个字一个字地蹦出这句话。  
哈尔朝她的眉间亲了一口：‘那就行了。好好享受吧，恋爱达人传授给你的约炮技巧。’  
‘先是想象力大师，再来又是恋爱达人，哈尔•乔丹强无敌！’少女被他的口吻逗乐了，又开始了日常吹哈的活动。  
此时，光顾着开怀大笑的LL完全没有注意到，自己签下了一则何等离奇的契约，以至于缠上了奇妙的红线。直到后面再也无法摆脱这位炮友所带来的欲求时，迟钝的她就只剩下不断丧失底线这一条路了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四十二章 视差怪H

**电波女与灯兽（七）视差怪H/人外！慎！**

 

当绿灯侠与其余灯团成员们重整旗鼓后，青灯部落的领袖、青女感应到卡隆纳残留的灯兽力量，遂将众人传送去了扇区666的里乌特星，这里正是红灯军团阿托希塔斯的故乡。  
修改机械猎人程序、害死他家园的罪魁祸首卡隆纳，居然将他的故乡改造为收押灯兽的大本营，这一点实在令阿托希塔斯怒不可遏，为此他发誓要亲手终结卡隆纳的性命。  
然而，当他们进入大本营，里面却空无一物，除了悬浮在中央的黑暗之书。  
赛尼斯托认识它，那上面记录了许多未知传说，甚至比欧阿之书中绿灯侠的传说还要多，还有至黑之夜的预言，以及许多守护者秘而不宣的历史。  
但这群书页其实是有看守者的，赛尼斯托完全明白这一点，他警惕地看向四周，果不其然，正在众人沉浸在书页所记录的卡隆纳的历史时，看守者丽萨•德莱克带着书页夹缝中具现化的锁链出现了。  
可即便赛尼斯托有所戒备，甚至对丽萨诉说她曾为黄灯军团成员的情谊，也丝毫无法改变众人即将被拉近黑暗之书的命运。  
“乔丹！如果你想阻止卡隆纳和帮所有人一把，就闭上嘴听我说！”赛尼斯托举起手中的黄灯戒，“我们的能量和我们本身正在被这本欲壑难填的书吸收殆尽。但外部的爆炸或许能使我们获得自由。现在、立刻、将你的灯戒对准我，我们互相释放力量。”  
“可是——”  
“我们没时间争吵！快！”  
伴随着黄绿两道色光的轰鸣，哈尔整个人被弹飞出去，撞坏了不远处地下室的屏障。在他摔倒在地的瞬间，灯团成员都被黑暗之书完全吸入了，只剩下叮当响的六枚灯戒掉落一地。  
正当他捡起这些本属于其他人的灯戒时，一道声音从他身后传来：“谢了。真没想到，我有一天会向你道谢。”  
是终极人。  
多亏了哈尔和赛尼斯托对撞的灯戒能量，帮哈尔脱离黑暗之书的抓捕之时还顺带损毁了先前困住终极人的牢笼屏障。  
“你怎么在这里？LL呢？”哈尔急迫地询问道。  
“她被带去了欧阿，和视差怪一起。”终极人抛下这句话，便准备走人。或许绿灯侠还有相当多的人需要拯救，但终极人只需要拯救LL一个就够了。  
终极人前脚刚走，绿灯军团后脚就来了。  
他们原先是接到了守护者的命令，前来向哈尔这位总是不听小蓝人命令、一意孤行的刺头绿灯侠、传达守护者想要抓捕他回欧阿星的旨意，但卡隆纳在绿灯大军离开之时便击败了小蓝人、控制住了中央能源炉，并且令‘黄色缺陷’回归，这使得所有戴上绿灯戒的灯侠们都受到了视差怪力量的污染和控制，其中也包括这群前来抓捕哈尔的先遣队。  
曾经的同伴都变得无法沟通了，哈尔意识到事情变得更加大条了。视差怪回到了主灯炉？！那么LL在哪儿？卡隆纳解决了她，还是说也连同她一起关进去了？  
于是，他只得快速逃离了里乌特，呼叫和寻找着其他未被控制的绿灯侠。所幸他还遇到了其他灯侠，盖•加德纳、凯尔•雷纳、约翰•斯图尔特。  
他们一行人决定重返欧阿，恢复中央能源炉，解救守护者们和绿灯军团的同胞。但绿灯戒是用不了了……只要一用，就会被黄色缺陷影响。  
事到如今，也不是考虑个人安危的时候了。哈尔掏出了本属于其他灯团领袖的、其他色光的戒指。  
他们互相对视了一阵，没时间再三思量了，他们凭直觉选择了这些灯戒：盖选了红灯，哈尔选了黄灯，凯尔选择了蓝灯，而约翰选择了青灯。  
就这样，一行人朝欧阿进发。

在宇宙中心，欧阿星，中央能源炉里。  
LL一个人百无聊赖地摆弄起了视差怪的尾巴，一甩一甩地晃悠起来。  
‘好玩吗。’视差怪问。  
少女闷声闷气地回复道：“不好玩。但是只有这个可以玩。”  
她只是关进去一小会儿就已经受不了了，可这时间比起视差怪关在里面的日子连零头都算不上。  
“帕拉拉以前待在这里就只是睡觉吗？好像也没什么别的好玩哦。”少女的指尖绕着灯兽的尾巴打转。  
‘我可以通过中央能源连接到每一个灯侠、看到他们在做什么。但即便是这样也很无聊，那些太空警察天天都在做着重复的工作，除了哈尔•乔丹能给我找点乐子。如果你特别好奇外面发生了什么，我也可以做你的眼睛。’  
听到视差怪的回答，LL捧着脸蛋，眉眼有点飘忽：“我知道、我知道！你单箭头哈尔！绝世凄美爱情！怎么样、和哈尔合体的感觉怎么样？我特别好奇！”  
灯兽完全无视了那句‘爱情’，它又不是紫灯，哪里有什么爱情：‘做视差魔的那段时间？还蛮爽的。我差点就可以玩坏这个宇宙了，都怪哈尔•乔丹，天天就想着重建海滨城，一点梦想都没有。还有噬日者……还有幽灵，它们都非常碍事。’  
LL好奇地问：“嗯，那和凯尔•雷纳比起来呢。你也附身过哈尔以外的人对吧？究竟是谁的身体最合你的意呢？”  
‘当然还是哈尔•乔丹。’视差怪秒答。  
“我就知道！”少女啪啪啪地鼓起掌来，“我也是、我好羡慕啊……”  
‘羡慕什么。’  
少女翻滚着身体，像是在向父母撒娇讨要乐高玩具：“我也好想要啊、和哈尔合体这么好康的事情！好羡慕呐，好羡慕帕拉拉。我也想像帕拉拉一样和哈尔合体，谁不想要呢呜呜呜……我们建一个俱乐部吧，就我们两个人。”  
‘建来做什么的。’  
“名字叫做哈尔•乔丹过激粉丝俱乐部，我已经研究决定了，就由帕拉拉来做会长。常规议题就是如何与哈尔•乔丹合体，怎么样，很有帕拉拉的风格吧。”  
‘好。你也加入吗。’  
“我加入！我是副会长！”少女挥舞着手臂，“然后我们可以吸纳赛尼斯托、卡罗尔还有凯尔加入，还有无数绿灯成员做粉丝后备军，毕竟谁会不爱这个超级无敌帅气迷人的哈尔呢？”  
‘我不要其他人。就我们两个。’视差怪刚新官上任，就滥用职权，私自动用会长权限拒绝他人加入，‘这里是哈尔•乔丹过激粉丝俱乐部，他们一点都不过激，不符合入会条件。’  
“好吧，你说了算。”  
LL乖巧地靠在灯兽的怀抱中央。巨大的体格差让这幅景象看上去一点也不协调，但她神情自若，姿势也异常地放松，像是靠在家里的沙发上。  
‘哼，你在哄我。’  
“我当然哄你啊。你是我可爱的帕拉拉，我不哄你，谁哄你。”她的侧脸黏在灯兽的庞大躯干上，轻轻蹭着。  
不得不说，脾气诡异莫测的灯兽也可以被顺毛，关键在于由谁来顺毛。  
摩挲的触动过于舒服了。它的腰部弓得更深了，整个躯干快要卷成球形，牢靠地将少女包在最里面，像是美味点心的夹心层。  
‘我也很喜欢和你合体的感觉。’它慢悠悠地说道。  
少女取笑般问道：“我和哈尔选一个，哪一个最喜欢？”  
这太难选择了。  
‘最理想的状况是我获得了哈尔•乔丹的身体，然后再来拥有你。我们三个就可以永远在一起。’灯兽表示它全都要，丝毫没有考虑到当事人哈尔乐不乐意被附身这一点，‘不过现在、就我和你两个待在这里，其实也很理想。’  
说完，它又窝在少女的脖颈边，深吸了一口，味道特别好吃，闻着更饿了，怎么办？要是一口吞了，以后就再也吃不到了。  
‘但就只有我们两个人也很不方便……’灯兽又说，它现在才理解这一点，‘没有哈尔•乔丹的身体，我不方便拥有你。可是我已经饿了。’  
尾巴缠绕在少女的腿上，调皮地扎破脆弱的布料、向深处探去。尖处抵达娇嫩的秘穴，却犹豫地在四周摩擦起来。  
看着它急不可耐的样子，LL有些好笑，但也十分感兴趣：“灯兽也会想要生殖吗？情感光谱的实体存在也会产生性欲吗、还是说受到宿主影响而发生的改变呢？”  
她像个好奇宝宝，摇头晃脑地问了好几个问题。  
‘我不知道。’  
兴许在至黑之夜再度附身哈尔之前，视差怪只是想离得她近一点，多呼吸几口香甜的味道；但在至黑之夜进行过肌肤相亲之后，视差怪借助哈尔的身体学会了更为效率的进食方式，就很难退而求其次了。  
LL抚摸着灯兽的躯干，皮肤的触感坚硬，看起来有点像是科幻片里面的特殊金属，带有点弹性，还微微热，同人类的肌肤很不一样。  
“看你很难受的样子呢……刚好我也需要充点电了。说起来，我还没有试过帕拉拉本身的味道呢？你猜，灯兽真的会有精液来给我充电吗？”  
‘谁知道。我也是第一次。’  
获得首肯后，如愿以偿的视差怪饥渴地扭动身体，用躯干摩擦着少女白皙的脊背。  
它的尾尖开始钻入可口的秘密花园，模仿着人类交合的动作缓慢抽插。可即便是灯兽这看似细长的尾巴，也基本等同于人类手臂的宽度，对于少女而言，这个尺码是不是太大了点。  
少女的私处被紧紧塞满，里头粗鲁地搅动着，似乎在嗷嗷待哺、希冀她酿出更多的花蜜。然而这种行动以灯兽的逻辑来讲，按理说是一种奢侈的浪费，因为尾巴并不能舔舐掉这些可口的食粮，仅仅只是在取悦少女，并不能让它果腹。  
‘你好小一只，我感觉不够吃。’视差怪注视着两人交合的地方，在淫液的润滑作用下，她也只是吃下了它的尾尖处，小穴就已经撑满了。  
暴风雨般的猛烈冲击令少女发出呜咽的叫声，她拟态的人类之躯可承受不了这般的兽欲：“帕拉拉啊！我们、是不是有点玩的过火了。呃嗯！”  
‘哪里过火了，我们甚至还没有开始上正餐呢。’视差怪感受到下半身一股热意在苏醒，那是它的生殖器，这滋味可比尾巴撩拨的快慰远超许多，怎么可以不给它可爱的真命天女尝一尝呢。  
扬起的尾尖从湿热的甬道中抽离，随之而来的用以填补这份空虚的家伙是荷枪实弹的生殖器。  
她尖叫道：“不可以！这个比刚才那个还要大！！”  
‘这样才能喂饱你。’视差怪迅速将LL的正面掰向自己，转换姿势令少女泛着泪光的可怜样貌尽收入眼里。  
随着视差怪狂野地插入和交媾，小穴一张一合，被敏感地刺激着，不住分泌淫乱的体液。LL忍不住闭上了眼睛，粗暴的性爱在一遍又一遍地挑战她的接受程度，被拓宽的穴口随着阵阵愉悦和痛楚逐渐吃下了更多的棒状物。  
少女任其摆布的破布模样并不会勾起灯兽的怜惜，相反这只会令它感到更加兴奋。它看着少女不断滑落生理性的眼泪，甜蜜而喜悦的心情随之不断加深。如果这位灯兽真的有爱，那么它的示爱方式也是施加恐惧、欺负得对方掉眼泪。  
视差怪更加剧烈地挺动着，庞大巨物不加节制地蹂躏少女娇贵孱弱的玉体，性器更是抽送之际已抵达幽深的最高点。而少女整个人被巨型的怪兽卷在半空中，双脚被藏住锋芒的手爪和柔韧的尾巴拉扯张开到极限，只剩下秘穴抵在粗长的生殖器上，收缩摩擦着这根精神奕奕的分身，结合处都黏湿成一片。  
火热坚硬的棒状物揉搓拌动着少女的敏感点，操弄对方一阵一阵地喷出令人陶醉的蜜液。调戏过后，它又将目标换成了更深的子宫，来势汹汹地撑开了弱小无助的颈口，将浓精灌了进去。可这还没完，生殖器肿胀硬挺地加速侵占，像是有什么更为惊人的东西亟待排出。  
LL高喊着视差怪的名字，手臂不禁环住了对方的身躯。她感受到颗粒状黏滑物质喷薄而出，如同一连串的珍珠挤进了她的体内。激情过后，再仔细感受，她才意识到那是某种昆虫习性下的产卵活动。  
“这是卵吗？帕拉拉的宝宝？之后会变成幼虫，然后从我肚子里生出来吗？”  
‘不会。’视差怪小心翼翼地按了一下她略显鼓胀的腹部，那些黏滑的卵有点太多了，甚至不能被完全容纳下，有一小部分顺着甬道滴落在地面，瞬间化成了空气，‘这是黄光的拟态，模拟了我所象征的昆虫族群的交配习性。但我不是真的昆虫，我是灯兽。’  
谁知少女气鼓鼓地伸出拳头，竟然开始捶打起视差怪来：“我亏了！付出了那么大的牺牲，结果精液是假的，什么都是假的，只有痛感是真的！我拿什么来充电，空气吗？！”  
‘我以前又没有试过……’视差怪理直气壮。反正它已经爽到了，血赚不亏。  
“啊啊啊我生气！我好气啊！”LL攀住灯兽的脖子，重重地在它脸上亲了一大口，除此之外，还有主动释放的、捕获异性的特殊气味。  
这是少女的身体机能陷入低谷时被动触发的保护机制，当初还是至尊小超人意外帮她解锁的技能呢，可以令捕获对象相当坦诚地释放欲望，同时也会辅之以一些她自己也搞不太懂的奇奇怪怪的效果，她不知道这对灯兽是否有效，但她总得找回场子。  
LL眯着眼睛，表情透露出危险讯号：“帕拉拉，听话！把你精液给我交了！！”  
但这在灯兽眼里也一点都不危险，相反，她太可爱了。这么可爱的威胁真希望多来几次。  
生殖器挤开了如花似玉的蓓蕾，冲撞着塞满卵的甬道，不一会儿便将那些情趣用具、串珠似的卵状颗粒物碾压揉碎，使其沦为给敏感肉壁刺激助兴的细碎异物，磨得她欲仙欲死。  
视差怪来来回回地玩弄着小穴，幅度剧烈，不禁收拢了怀抱，想与少女时刻保持零距离接触。就是这一猛地收紧，倒令巨物又自然而然地多插进去了几分，惹得她颤栗高潮。  
它越粘越紧，像是要完完全全把她包在里面，不留一点空气。空荡荡的内部世界只剩下肉体碰撞的啪啪声，灯兽沉溺其中，醉倒在少女的体内。  
‘我感觉我变得很奇怪。’它轻声询问着自己身上发生的异状。  
“我们都会变得很奇怪……别怕，接受这种变化。”少女抚摸着灯兽温度逐渐上升的体表。  
‘怕？我不会怕。’视差怪舔着对方的耳垂，下身更加用力地做着活塞运动，‘我就是恐惧，而恐惧无所畏惧。’  
一道电流窜过全身，双方都感到无与伦比的快意，像是浸泡在温泉之中，浑身暖洋洋的。  
LL的衣服早已被对方撕碎得看不出原样，浑身赤裸、毫无遮掩地袒露在如狼似虎的灯兽面前。它张开嘴，巨大的体格足以一口咬断少女的脑袋，凭借着这种优势，它伸出舌头、从上到下将她全身都舔了个遍。  
‘我好满足。什么时候我们还能再来一次。’视差怪这顿还没吃完就已经惦记着下一顿了。  
少女大汗淋漓：“你倒是快射啊，我还没充到电呢。事先说好，我不要假的。”  
边说着，灯兽就糊了她一脸，以示亲吻。没有哈尔•乔丹的身体就是这点不方便，连亲个嘴都办不了。  
它拼命扭动着腰，每一次都撞到LL的高潮点。在香浓气味的加持下，视差怪回忆着当初附身在哈尔身上时的景象，似有若无地感受到了创造生命的可能性。既然她需要真实的精液，那它就努力尝试着给她想要的。  
火热的生殖器亢奋地敲击着少女的深处，像是打鼓一般，敲到她脚软。分身不断鼓胀壮大，似是达到了某种临界点，朝粉嫩的肉缝内不讲情面地挺进、抽出，接连数次，终于，从分身倾泻而出的浓稠体液填进了恭候多时的子宫。  
它们一灌进宫内，便被身体自如地吸收干净。那正是视差怪充实而饱满的精液，蕴含着许多情感之力，十分美味，想到这里，LL忍不住舔了一下嘴唇。  
“多谢款待！”  
她伏在凶兽的怀中，疲倦地合上了眼。  
视差怪嗅了嗅这位看似孱弱、实则凶猛的真命天女，太好了、她的身体完全没有被玩坏，以后有机会还可以再来。它埋下头，心满意足地贴着对方的发丝入眠。

PS.  
哈尔·乔丹过激粉丝俱乐部成立！  
然而会长和副会长这两位过激粉丝居然撇开偶像好上了，男默女泪  
欢迎买视差股，本体算人外，附身算三批，怎么都不亏，真男主帕拉拉无误（热视线警告）


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四十三章 黄灯哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与灯兽（八）黄灯哈H**

 

最伟大的绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹如今戴上了以恐惧为源的黄灯戒，在他一旁的盖•加德纳则戴着愤怒之红灯戒，他们二人直奔欧阿中央能源炉，为的是要把视差怪从能源炉中分离出来，而另外的凯尔和约翰则负责解决莫戈星的难题。  
但他们没想到，卡隆纳将视差怪以外的七灯灯兽都分散到各个守护者那边去，使之与情感实体合体、成为了情感之力的宿主。那些小蓝人不是自诩理智与客观吗，他们从未替宇宙的悲剧掉过一滴眼泪，那么卡隆纳就要让他们尝一尝曾经避之不及、视为洪水猛兽的情绪。  
这群已经被灯兽附身的守护者们朝哈尔与盖扑了过来，像是三流丧尸片里蜂拥而至的尸潮，模样令人作呕。  
但哈尔顾不了那么多了，中央能源炉就近在眼前。  
那片夺目的黄光、隐藏在意志之绿当中是如此明亮耀眼，这位临时戴上黄灯戒的绿灯侠能够闻到恐惧，视差怪就在灯炉里。  
“只需要掩护我！盖！”哈尔具现化各种武器，什么电光毒龙钻，什么巨型电锯，统统朝眼前这盏大灯试了过去。  
灯炉内部，视差怪感应到外界的变动，遂轻戳了一下少女的脸蛋：‘他快要来了。’  
LL眯着眼睛，迷糊之间看了一眼尚未发生变化的周遭，甚至困得不想睁开眼：“是谁？这不是还没到吗……我再睡会儿。”  
下一秒，她又躺了回去。  
内部充溢着的绿光渐渐地被黄色光遮盖，先是一道裂缝渗透进来，紧接着，灯炉的内壁如破裂的蛋壳般撕裂、接触到了外界的光亮。那是视差怪所熟悉的黄光，此刻，却出现在哈尔•乔丹的身上。  
“把她还给我！”  
面对这只给自己添了诸多麻烦的灯兽，哈尔可不会摆出什么好脸色和好心态，尤其是在这恐惧之黄光的影响下，他本就没有耐心的糟糕情绪更是跌破下限。  
他看到少女衣衫褴褛、备受欺凌的模样，身为老司机的他瞬间明白视差怪刚才做了什么。他具现出一座大门，抵在灯炉出口处。  
接下来是私人的泄愤时间，哈尔举起黄灯戒，开始暴揍视差怪。  
“你以为你是谁？你以为你是我吗？居然敢对她下手！”  
自从至黑之夜里、视差怪不经同意便附身哈尔、与少女交欢的那刻起，他就已经憋了一肚子火，那个时候视差怪可以说自己是存在之灵默许的，为的是帮哈尔变白灯而进行的助攻，可现在这一次视差怪的行为又算得上什么。  
‘凭什么我不可以？’感受到对方的嘲讽，视差怪愤怒地咆哮道，‘你别忘了自己是怎么变成视差魔的。我也是当事人，她是我的真命天女！’  
“那分明是独属于我和她的秘密，你可以个什么劲？！”哈尔挥起具现化的灭蚊拍，一拍子就将灯兽打飞，“你不会是哈尔•乔丹，她也不会是你的真命天女，记住、你只是个虫子！给我离她有多远滚多远！”  
说完，他轻手轻脚地抱起了LL，用柔和的光芒给她罩上了一层薄雾，以给精致礼物打包系带的手法，动作利索地变出了少女常穿着的那套黄灯制服。看着对方的装束又重归整洁服帖，哈尔伸手抚平了少女皱起的眉，在她耳旁悄声说“起床了”。  
睫毛呼扇着的少女渐渐睁开眼：“哈尔……是你？你来救我啦？”  
她用手搓了一下眼角，然后理所当然地贴靠在对方的胸脯上。  
“当然是我。”他加深了拥抱，嘴唇略微擦过她的脸颊，周遭的空气开始变得暧昧，一点也不像是普通朋友该有的合适距离，“不然还会有谁。”  
LL笑了一声：“我当然以为会是阿终啊。他说好会来的，我还以为他会是第一个。”  
听到这句直白的回答，哈尔直接了当地来了一个法式热吻。  
什么叫终极人会是第一个？这叫什么话。他喜欢的这家伙就是个傻子，居然当着他的面提到另一个男人。  
空气中弥漫着柠檬的酸味，和他戴的黄灯戒颜色十分相配。  
“是他第一个‘发现’你的，所以你就坚信他永远是第一个。你怎么不懂得睁开眼、看看其他更好的选择呢？”哈尔抱得越来越紧，耳鬓厮磨，眼中一片浓情蜜意。话语里已经不是暗示了，只要不是聋子都听得出来。  
可是少女却用一种奇怪的眼神望向他：“哈尔、你失忆了吗，你不是早就知道了吗？阿终当然是永远的第一位啦。”  
哈尔当然明白。LL和终极人焦不离孟，打得火热，基本等同于连体婴，能够逮到少女落单的机会已经是十分稀罕了。  
“就不能允许我抱怨几句吗，嗯？”他扬起嘴角，展露笑容，可是这笑里充满了胁迫的意味。这种情况真是罕见，看来使用绿色以外的色光还是会略微改变绿灯侠的性格，黄光让他变得多了几许蛮横和危险。  
“好吧，当然可以啦。”LL凑上前，额头贴着额头，手指交错在棕发间、温柔地抚摸起来。  
哈尔冲着她的脖颈恶狠狠地咬了一口，在上面落下明显的印记：“你就是这样给视差怪顺毛的对吧。你怎么这么熟练啊……到底安慰过别人多少次。”  
少女扑哧一笑，这台词怎么这么耳熟：“这跟帕拉拉没关系啊，我最先是从至尊小超人那里get到顺毛技能的，嗯、就是这样。技能就是要常使用，熟练度才会上升，才能level up啊！”  
“你不说我还真就忘了他……”哈尔忽然觉得自己是顶替了至尊小超人的空缺位，卷入这名少女周遭的修罗场当中，“没了他，就换成我，还附赠视差怪，不错不错，宇宙笨蛋女热售中、销路十分紧俏。”  
“哇啊，你要把我卖去哪里啊？”  
“把你卖去海滨城怎么样。”  
LL乐不可支，笑得前倒后仰，差点从他的怀抱中掉了出去：“我常驻大都会，但是海滨城有我的拓展业务，嗯、你这么说倒也可以。”  
哈尔挑眉：“你又有什么拓展业务了？难道是到海滨城的娃娃机抓绿灯侠毛绒玩具？”  
“这个可以有。”LL竖起食指，点了一下他的鼻尖，“但是正确答案是、身为副会长的我在海滨城开设的‘哈尔•乔丹过激粉丝俱乐部’！”  
听到这个离奇的答案，他也笑翻了：“请问这位副会长，我能知道会长是谁吗？”  
“就是被你打飞的那一个。”她眨了一下眼。  
哈尔一愣，看向视差怪，而后又转过头来：“很好，我理解‘过激’是什么意思了。你们的与会议题该不会是……我想的那样吧。”  
“就是你想的那样。”她点头道。  
“好吧。”他将少女放回到地面上，然后双手张开、敞开胸膛，“那你还在等什么？不需要视差怪这种欺骗无知少女的中间商，你要的哈尔•乔丹就在这里，麻烦尽快签收一下。”  
LL重新站起身，兴高采烈地扑向对方：“真的吗？眼前的哈尔•乔丹是真实存在的嘛！这样超级无敌帅气、还是异色涂装限定版的黄灯哈不是只有在梦里才会出现的嘛！”  
他捏着少女的小脸蛋：“当然是真的。恭喜我们亲爱的大小姐，又收集到了一种颜色的哈尔•乔丹。你的集邮道路向前进了一步。”  
“我永远喜欢哈尔•乔丹.jpg”LL边蹭对方，一边肆无忌惮地叫喊着。  
这下子，轮到刚才被掀翻在地的视差怪开始酸了。它突入二人甜腻的气氛，用猛攻打断了哈尔和LL充满欢笑的交流。  
‘你明明说过最喜欢我的。’灯兽充满威压震慑的话语里，突兀地冒出了一丝委屈。  
LL看了一眼视差怪，又看了异色的黄灯哈尔，两者都很有吸引力，可是现在对后者的好感度多出一丢丢，毕竟黄灯哈尔出场机会有限，能多看几眼就应该抓紧机遇多看几眼。  
没等少女回答，哈尔举起灯戒作势威胁说：“我看你还想多挨几次揍。都说了你披着我的壳子、视差魔才会被喜欢，你看换个人的脸、她还会不会这样说。”  
他只是随便说说来打击灯兽的自尊心，谁知少女严肃对待这个问题，似乎将其当做了值得研究的重大议题。  
“说起来，我最喜欢的是视差哈，虽然其他人也被附身过……但果然还是视差魔哈尔最帅气了！”  
“你听听。”哈尔朝视差怪露出了自信满满而欠揍的笑容。  
所以这种事情到底有什么好高兴的吗。视差怪翻了个白眼，她难道不是在夸它吗。吹爆我视差魔，和你哈尔•乔丹有什么干系。  
“但是帕拉拉也超可爱的！好感度排序的话、我看看……视差哈天底下第一棒、异色哈和帕拉拉小可爱难分上下、接下来是普通哈，大致就是这样。”说完，她还点点头。  
哈尔顿时笑不出来了：“为什么普通绿灯侠排在它后面。”  
“我按稀有度来排序的。”少女直白地说，“绿灯出场次数多，容易审美疲劳。”  
“你意思是、如果我没有戴上黄灯戒，你就不站在我这边了吗？”哈尔难以置信地瞪大眼睛。  
“对啊，那我就站帕拉拉。你就不可以欺负它了。”她说。  
“这个逻辑还真是简单粗暴呐。非常有你的风格。”哈尔无奈地看向心上人，甚至还配合默契地鼓起了掌。  
少女托着腮，回了一句：“谢谢夸奖。今后我也会加倍努力的。”  
“努力什么？努力收集更多哈尔•乔丹全家桶。”  
“对哦，这种事情光我努力没用。你也要加把劲了呢。”她完全没有听懂哈尔在说反话。  
“努力个鬼！”他气极反笑，“一个哈尔•乔丹就够了好么。像视差怪这种奇奇怪怪的生物根本就不能归类到哈尔•乔丹全家桶里，我要把它踢出去。”  
一边说着，哈尔上前将她按在墙面上壁咚：“乖啊、听我的话。视差怪根本不是什么哈尔•乔丹过激粉，它明显是个过激黑，我的乖宝宝才不会跟它这种坏孩子玩耍、对不对。”  
来自上方的灼热视线令少女涨红了脸，在这种情况下她还有什么好说的吗，当然是对方说什么就是什么了。  
她连连点头，嘴上也变得磕磕巴巴起来：“你说的都对。所以……草粉吗？”  
哈尔勾起嘴角：“天哪，我的大小姐，你刚才都已经把我签收了，怎么还问这种问题。”  
他一挥手，黄光将碍事的灯兽捆绑得相当牢固，甚至还直接吊了起来，气得它张牙舞爪。  
“我是你的了。”无视掉在场的某只第三者，哈尔贴近少女的耳朵，咬字清晰。

外面是色光与色光间的激战，中央能源炉的内部也在上演着激战、另一种层面上的。  
LL瘫倒在哈尔怀中，紧密相拥，二人的身上依旧穿着素来服帖修身的黄灯军团战衣，看上去衣冠整洁。但若是走进细看，便能发现在看似亲热的拥抱之下，哈尔早已将他刚才亲手替少女具现化出的衣物撕裂开一条小口。  
他的跨部与少女的秘处相接，不断给予对方强烈的快感。肿胀的肉棒被温润的肉壁一点也不剩的完全包围，哈尔陶醉在这种奇妙的舒滑感中，更加用力地挺动着。  
这里并不是密封的空间，和至黑之夜那时的极秘状态可不太一样，出口堵着哈尔设下的黄光路障，但也随时都有可能出现其他的灯侠闯入灯炉里，窥探里面视差怪的动静。但真要是发生了，那人也只会看见一只被吊起来、可怜巴巴的灯兽，和看起来彼此相拥的一对亲密恋人。  
这种半开放、半公共的空间增添了性爱的情趣，尤其是LL小声催促他尽快纾解欲望的可爱表情，令他更想要拖拉磨蹭地占有她，将品尝她的时间无限拉长。  
黏滑而富有光泽的蜜液浸湿了硬挺的性器，每次一抽一插的动作都能带出许多热液，将大腿处弄得滴滴答答。LL闭上眼享受着数不清的快慰，双手回搂住对方，全身心地倚靠在哈尔这一侧，将所有的主动权交给了他。而哈尔也没有辜负少女的期待，怒张撑满了她的小穴，逐渐钻进她更深的部分里，侵犯着柔弱的子宫，步步紧逼。  
目不转睛地注视着二人热火朝天的性爱，视差怪更加坚定了自己获取哈尔•乔丹身体的野望。它想要像哈尔一样搂抱住自己的真命天女，和她热吻，与她肌肤黏腻地贴在一起，享受水乳交融的感觉。这一切，正是此刻哈尔所给予她的、如此轻易，而它仅仅只是想要亲吻一下少女的香唇都无法做到，最多只能用唾液糊她一脸。  
视差怪心觉自己跟哈尔•乔丹那蠢货不一样，绝对能够给她更多的快慰，比此刻多得多……只要能够拥有哈尔•乔丹的身体，这些都不是问题，它也不会就只是这样看着。可是无论它如何畅想美好的未来，现实是残酷的，它如今就只能看着。  
哈尔当然能够感受到某只吃不到、在旁眼巴巴盯着的灯兽那酸意明显的视线，他同样知道LL也正处于这股火热视线的煎熬之中，否则她不会害羞地闭上眼，穴口异常敏感地紧缩、将他的热棒套弄得爽翻天。  
“为什么不敢看我？”他明知故问地逗弄着对方，“睁开眼看看我啊。”  
“不要！”少女羞得满脸通红，当着视差怪的面与哈尔交配、这种事有点太超过了，“我明明都说了‘不要’的，你这个坏哈尔！”  
他笑着啃了对方耳下的雪肌一口：“你刚刚半推半就的，哪里是‘不要’。我有说错吗？”  
随后，他压低声音，加速了抽插动作：“它一直没有移开视线哦。”  
“不要再说了。”她忍不住颤抖了一阵，下身将膨胀的性器夹得更紧了。  
LL喜欢被‘注视’，这般持续的目光令她整个人都快要燃烧起来。不仅有来自视差怪的惦记，还有哈尔略带低俗色彩的话语，这都让她兴奋不已。  
哈尔闷哼一声，猛烈顶撞着花心，气氛令他有些口干舌燥。  
恐惧的黄光激发了他潜藏在内心深处的本能，换作绿灯侠时候的他，可不会像现在这样使劲欺负LL、便宜了视差怪的眼睛。他一边想着，一边高高地抬起了少女的大腿，将湿漉漉的结合处暴露得一览无余。  
“不可以看！”LL终于忍不住睁开眼，冲着视差怪的方向丢下一句话，便死命夹着大腿，想要将饱受蹂躏的秘穴遮掩起来。  
哈尔的肉棒早已破开了狭窄的嫩穴，还将里面的嫩肉操得通红，一收一缩夹杂着下流到极点的白沫，即便是她想要收紧遮掩、也丝毫没有起到效果。  
“你就让它看嘛。它越是焦虑难熬，我就越开心。”他坏心眼地说道。  
LL眼泛泪光：“你要是看它不爽，那你揍它去啊，干什么要欺负我？我是被殃及的无辜人士。”  
哈尔舔弄着少女的锁骨，优哉游哉地回道：“你才不无辜。我操你，又不是为了给它看的，当然是为了我自己爽，你说是不是这样的道理。而且，你越是被我欺负得哭唧唧，我也就越开心啊。”  
听到这话，LL气急败坏地吐槽：“这是什么鬼黄灯戒，快把它给摘了。把我的纯良绿灯哈还回来！”  
“纯良？不存在的。”哈尔迅速摆动着下半身，距离高潮点只差一步之遥，“你别告诉我、你不喜欢现在这样的我。那我可是会好好‘教育’你的。”  
“讨厌、讨厌！我就要说。”话未说完，少女的嘴便被对方封住了。  
随之而来的是无上的快感，电流般的刺激直冲脑门。凶猛的龟头穿破宫口，肆意地倾注着白浊的浓液。  
“哈尔、好、好胀！啊啊够了……太多了……”  
热液飞喷而出，全都灌进了她的肚子里。  
“好吃吗？这下不讨厌了吧。”哈尔扬起嘴角，神色相当得意地询问起对方。  
LL失去了站稳脚的力气，只能整个身体都陷进他的怀抱里。她低声地回答：“……喜、欢。”  
“很好、你的回答让我很满意。给你打一百分。”他的语气故作正经。  
“满意就好。别再欺负我了！”LL嘟起嘴，念叨起来。  
听到这话，哈尔止不住胸中满腔的笑意：“不可能的，这个要求太难了。我只要一见你，就想‘欺负’你，谁叫你这么可爱、谁叫我这么喜欢你。”  
之后，他又旁若无人地拥着她热吻了起来。权当一旁的视差怪是空气。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五十章 权戒者哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与地球3（六）权戒哈尔H**

 

离开极端实验室以后，LL的脸色依旧未能转晴。  
权戒者坐在不远的另一侧，时不时低下头偷瞄着少女的侧脸，却又在下一秒欲盖弥彰地缩回了视线。  
在等了长达五分钟的寂静时光，他终于有点坐不住了。  
“那、那个……”哈罗德知道自己嘴笨，说不出什么哄人的好话，但这样眼巴巴地看着LL心情持续糟糕下去也是有违他心意的，“需要我做些什么吗。只要能让你变得开心，我做什么都可以。”  
她稍稍抬起头，淡淡一笑：“做错事的人是我才对，你不需要做什么。”  
LL知道自己刚才对终极人的表现非常不通情理，那并不是正确的选择，只会伤人伤己。可是只要注视着那副面孔，她就免不得说出这些伤害对方的话语。  
这样算是彻底闹掰了吗。哈罗德问不出口。因为明显是对克拉克留有余情，少女的眼神才会如此感伤。  
他忐忑不安地说着：“谢谢你，刚才保护了我。可、可是我回去还是免不掉挨一顿打。我逃不掉的。”  
躲得了初一，躲不过十五。  
“但是……”哈罗德顿了一下，“我或许、没有后悔过，对于先前说的那些话。虽然这样趁虚而入是很卑鄙，但、但我真的……很想和你在一起。”  
说完，他便羞愧难安地把头埋起来。  
被终极人殴打这件事的痛苦似乎远逊于被少女厌弃的痛苦，对此刻的哈罗德来说，后者更为难以忍受，而前者他咬咬牙就过去了。  
“你要走了吗？我听到、听你刚才对终极人说的……”他声音闷闷的，喉咙沙哑，“你会离开这里，把我一个人丢到一边。”  
他多么想挽留对方。  
可是他没有足够多的理由，他甚至都不是她的男朋友。  
LL轻轻把哈罗德揽进怀里，抚着他的背：“我们永远都是朋友，无论我们相隔多远。”  
“可我不想成为‘朋友’。”他呼吸变得急促起来，仿佛听到什么难以置信的词汇，“说实话，我把你当成自慰对象。”  
少女有点懵：“你说什么？”  
“我把你当自慰对象。”权戒者眼睛泛红，“你一定觉得我很糟糕吧……但我控制不住自己，我满脑子都是你的影子。对、对不起，我！就是这么令人作呕的家伙。”  
说着说着，他克制不住地痛哭起来。  
LL赶忙安慰起对方：“才不会。生殖活动是人类的天性，怎么能说是糟糕的事情呢。我一点也不讨厌这样的哈尔！”  
“真的吗。”他呜咽着，口齿不清。  
权戒者这一番打岔，令少女方才的低落感瞬间过了保质期。  
“不恶心、不恶心。”她一边摆着手，一边绞尽脑汁思考着该如何打消对方突如其来的沮丧，“这是我听过的、最有新意的告白！分明应该获得掌声才对！”  
哈罗德的嘴巴微微张开，僵在那里：“不、不是吧。”  
“是这样的，这个创意真的很棒！”LL点头道，差点把对方的脑回路带进了沟里。  
他甩了甩头，立刻清醒过来：“不、不是这样的……不对。我太糟糕了，总是拥有太多欲望，肖想不属于我的东西，想得太多、还力不能及，所以才会被戒指选中的。你不用安慰我的，我都清楚。”  
“可是直率地面对自己的欲望有什么不好的吗。难道要连自己的情感都撒谎骗过去吗。我觉得这样反而更不好。”LL直视着哈罗德，脸贴得十分近。  
她的气息近到可以直接呼在他脸上，这让权戒者更加紧张了。他不禁咽下口水：“我可以吗？”  
“当然可以。我说过的，我喜欢看到你脸上的笑容。”少女伸出食指，“而且我是外星人，不要拿地球人的那一套来衡量我的价值观。对我来说，你很珍贵，当然值得我好好对待。”  
此刻他的表情像是活在梦里。  
第一次有人给出了如此高的评价，说他的存在是具有珍贵价值的，而不是和路边的石子一样、只是一个没有任何存在意义的无用之物。  
犯罪辛迪加的所有人都当他是祸戎之戒（权戒）的附属品。他们承认的同事是戴上他手中的戒指，而不是他哈罗德•乔丹。他们下达的指令和安排是给戒指说着听的，而他哈罗德只是这枚戒指的人形移动架。  
他过够了受人欺负、毫无存在感的倒霉日子，可是眼前的少女却对他说，关于哈罗德•乔丹的一切都是有价值的。  
“你是我、我的圣母玛利亚……”哈罗德嘴唇微微颤动，眼睫毛扑闪扑闪的，显得格外乖巧，“我的神……我的救世主。”  
所有人都对他弃之如敝履，只有眼前的少女当他是捧在手心里的珍宝。他的人生因少女的那番话而充满了鲜活感。  
LL抚摸着权戒者含泪的眼角，将几滴泪拭去。她很想说自己只是个外星生物，根本拯救不了任何人……但她明白，此刻的哈罗德什么也听不进去。  
“我先前犯了一个严重的错误。”他磕磕巴巴地解释着，“我居然肖想过自己能够拥有你这种事情。我错了，大错特错了。不是你属于我……而是我属于你。我是你的，我的身体、我的灵魂，只要是你想要的，都把它拿走吧。”  
在说这番话的过程中，哈罗德不断贴近少女的身体，整个人像牛皮糖一样黏在她身上。这么主动的他可是生平罕见。  
如此具有诱惑力的权戒者令LL完全招架不住，丧失了反驳的最佳时机。等她反应过来，对方已经牢牢地抱紧了她。  
“就算你始终爱着终极人也没关系……”他吸溜了一下泪涕，言谈间将满腔的痴迷投射在她身上，像是紧抓住救命稻草的溺水者，“我永远排在最末位也无所谓。因为我已经属于你了，我只是想让你明白这一点。我可以成为你的任何东西，只要是你想要的，奴隶、仆从、还是宠物，我都可以的！只要你别离开我，求求你！”  
LL毫无反抗的余地，愕然被对方缠在怀里。  
“天、你别这么说。”她连眨了好几下眼睛，有些不习惯，“你的灵魂属于你自己，你该好好保管好它的。”  
“那我的身体呢？！你需不需要？要是我连这么一点小事都做不到，我还什么活下去的价值。或许我对你来讲……根本就不算什么珍贵之物，是我想太多。”  
哈罗德的态势有点咄咄逼人，此刻的他有那么一瞬间像极了隔壁的某绿灯侠，当然、是指负面的情况。  
看看他现在这个样子，权戒者就如同他的戒指一样欺软怕硬。当他明白少女不仅不会加害于他，还时刻在意着他的心情、体贴地呵护着他那颗敏感的心时，他就清楚自己该怎么做了。得寸进尺这四个字就是画面的真实写照。  
哈罗德看似将自己贬低到尘埃里，但实则每一句都在步步紧逼。  
废话。好不容易才出现一位如此特别、令他心动不已的少女，他拼了命都要抓住对方的手。  
LL忙回抱住对方：“我要、我要，行了吧。”

在权戒者的私人居所。  
LL正被卧室的主人压在身下。  
直到这时，少女才意识到哈罗德其实与绿灯侠哈尔一样高，足以将她遮挡在怀中。只不过胆小怕事的权戒者终日弯着背，缩成一团蹲在角落里，根本无法令别人穿过这层保护色、看清他真实的姿态。  
他紧张地舔弄着少女的唇齿，如狼似虎地吮吸着口腔的唾液，久久不能停歇。  
这也可以理解。  
哈罗德平日里受苦太过，像是时时绷紧的弦，反弹起来也格外厉害。没日没夜地饱尝恐惧和绝望，总是在催眠自我、打算一直这样麻木地活着。可好不容易撞上了那一瞬充满安心感的曙光，因此也更加害怕自己会错失机会、最终跌落回过去的深渊。  
“舒服吗。”他眼角泛着泪光，面带红晕，明明身居上位，却显得像是下方被支配的那一个，“我第一次做这种事情……要是不满意，或是有什么要求，一定要告诉我，拜托。”  
“你这么努力地讨好我，自己不难受吗？”LL将手轻轻安放在对方裤头的帐篷处，来回摩挲，“做这种事情要是只有一方获得快乐，就太不划算了。”  
“难受、我难受。但是……”心仪之人隔着布料抚摸的快慰令哈罗德兴奋地说不出话来了。  
少女麻利地扯掉了他的衣裤，微笑地说着：“做你想做的。这就是我唯一的要求。”  
一股热气冲上了哈罗德的脑门。  
完全丧失理智的他猛地抬起她的右脚，将性器一下子插入了蜜穴中。等回过神来，自己已经在本能的驱使下激烈地挺动，不断深入少女的体内。  
“啊、啊啊——好、好舒服啊！”哈罗德直接哭了出来，“我真的可以进入你的身体吗，这么好的事情呜呜呜……不是在做梦。”  
掌握不好抽插角度的他动作青涩而莽撞，但却给予了少女极大的快感，正是这种几近于撕裂身体的痛楚，令LL深感欢悦。  
听见她动人的喘息声，哈罗德抱得更用力了。肉壁被这大幅度的动作震得颤动，不停分泌的花汁打湿了胀硬的肉棒，惹得他忍不住后仰，加快了下身的侵占。  
他摇摆着身体，身下的整张床都在跟着发出噪音。这幅泪水夺眶而出的哭唧唧模样，与他那生猛的性爱可不相配。  
LL笑盈盈地看着对方在床上展露出的巨大反差，不禁觉得他那沉溺于情欲的表情是如此的可爱：“你进都进来了，还问我是不是梦？”  
小穴热情地夹紧着他的肉棒，让他的身躯好似燃烧了起来，脊背仿佛被电流穿过，哈罗德哭泣地直喊不行、不行、受不了了。  
可与他话语截然相反的是，他随后更加狂乱地挺进了少女的体内，搅乱捣碎甬道中润滑的蜜液，性器的头部直冲最深处。  
“我要死了，让、让我射进里面好吗？”哈罗德脸上浮现出梦幻的神情，整个人像是漂浮在云中，“求你了。”  
LL调皮地啃咬了一口他的嘴唇，主动迎上了对方的动作，毫不反抗：“射进来，一滴都不要剩在外面。”  
听到这句邀请，哈罗德的神经直接崩断了。他眼神涣散，已经无法操控自己的躯壳，只能是一鼓作气地纵情插入，直到顶开子宫颈口，被龟头传递过去的那爽炸天的挤压感逐渐唤回了意识。  
直到这时，他才发现自己嘴角流下的唾液，方才嘴巴微张，这幅失控的丑态完全落进了少女的眼底。可是LL还是微笑着看向他，笑容里全是接纳，没有一丝一毫的厌弃。这正是他最想要的回应。  
“好棒啊……我好喜欢、我爱你。不要拒绝我，求你了。我爱死了你。”  
不断示爱的途中，哈罗德感受到下身的剧烈反应，他就要到达高潮。  
紧接着，他将全部的重点向下压，动作大开大合地操起了少女的生命花园。最后，膨胀的性器澎涌而出，把全部的精液倾倒得一干二净，没有一滴射在了子宫之外。  
一段狂乱享受的终结令哈罗德不停做着大喘气，失去力气的他直接瘫倒在了少女身上，紧紧纠缠住对方。  
“我让你满意了吗。”  
他轻轻蹭着对方的脸蛋，低声细语地询问道。  
“我的哈尔当然是最棒的。”  
LL径直吻上他的嘴，给出了满分的答案。  
听到这句话，这位日常哭唧唧的小泪人难得笑了出声。  
哈罗德觉得自己的人生在今日便已达到了巅峰。无论将来还要受多少苦，他都觉得此时能够触碰到少女的自己、是无比的幸福。

PS.  
有句俗话怎么说的来着：会哭的孩纸有奶吃。  
权戒哈的要求真的很低，只要LL对他好，给他安心感，他就什么底线都能丢（指当pao友）毕竟是地球3出身，节操这种东西是没有的。  
他觉得自己就算回去被N终狂殴一顿也赚了，毕竟是抱着‘反正LL横竖都会离开所以必须要吃到’的死皮赖脸的心境做这种事情的……所以在某种程度上，也是一种奇妙的行动力。  
关于他微妙的行动力，在漫画里也有所表现。权戒哈有一丢丢被害妄想的倾向，虽然面对同事怂的一比，但反弹起来也很歇斯底里，喜欢抢在别人伤害自己前就抢跑、干掉对方。怕的要死到了极点，就为了保护自己而肆意攻击别人，有这样的反差。当然，在这篇文里，他表现出来的是喵喵喵时崩断神经、异常生猛的巨大反差，我觉得也非常可爱。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五十二章 绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与异变（二）绿灯哈尔H**

 

一推门，深棕色的皮夹克被它的主人随手丢在沙发上。  
“抱歉，就像你看到的那样……”哈尔咳了一声，“我已经脱离正常生活太久了。”  
桌上凌乱地铺满了各种账单，还有几张快要过期的支票簿塞在其中。在宇宙飘了太久、总是超额完成太空警察工作的他在刚回到地球时，还是有一些手足无措的，当然，即使是现在，他还是十分不习惯手里没有戴着灯戒的日子。  
LL步履矫健，欢快地蹿进了他的居所，仿佛芭蕾舞演员一般在落脚处随性跳了起来。‘哈尔还记得她’这一件大好消息，令她一扫近期的失落和难受。  
“我知道、我知道！”她有一肚子的问题，想要询问眼前的哈尔•乔丹，“看到你摘下灯戒的模样还真是少见。你还记得我吗、还记得多少？我们一起经历过的至黑之夜，你还有印象吗？还有、还有……”  
哈尔捏了一下少女的鼻尖：“你还好意思问我，我还有一大堆问题要问你呢？”  
“什么？”LL睁大了眼睛。  
“之前你干嘛溜得那么快。在打败卡隆纳后，我一转头你就没影了。你知道我有多想你吗，可你呢，连句再见都没有留下，就消失得无影无踪。”  
少女不禁屏住了呼吸。  
太好了、是卡隆纳！他还记得卡隆纳！眼前的人还是原先的那个绿灯侠，他经历过至白之日与绿灯之战。  
“哇啊啊啊！太好了、哈尔，你真好！！”LL纵身一跃，钻进了对方的怀里，这算是主动投怀送抱了么，“我以为你失忆了，你再也认不出我来了。”  
哈尔装出一副生气的模样，轻轻掐了一下少女的脸蛋：“我怎么也不能忘了你啊，是吧。我可爱又任性的大小姐、存在之灵为我钦定的真命天女。”  
说完，他将LL推倒在沙发上，拥吻了过去。  
在绿灯之战末尾，哈尔打败并杀死了背叛的前守护者卡隆纳，解放了为其控制的所有灯兽，但守护者们却以哈尔打破‘绿灯侠不得伤害守护者’的铁律为理由，剥夺了他的灯戒，将他逐出灯团，送回地球。  
那时LL接收到存在之灵的召唤，离开了欧阿星、前往万物之绿所在的地球，自然没有在这个重要关头陪在哈尔身边。  
如今的哈尔•乔丹只是一名脱离日常正轨太久的普通人。  
“全对。”一吻终了，少女绽放了笑容，兴高采烈地补充道，“还有哈尔•乔丹过激粉丝俱乐部副会长。”  
哈尔噗嗤得笑出了声：“你老惦记着这个没什么用的荣誉头衔干嘛。本人不是早就被你签收过了么？”  
“就在你变成黄灯、来中央能源灯炉救我的时候？”少女小心翼翼地伸出食指，试探地戳了一下对方的胸口。  
“对、就是这样。”哈尔也伸出食指，礼尚往来地戳了一下她的额头，“这次过来，你的反应怎么怪怪的。发生了什么大事？能让我们向来活泼可爱的大小姐哭丧着脸，在告示牌下面站这么久。”  
少女紧紧抱住对方不撒手：“我才没有变得奇怪，是这个世界变得奇怪。你知道吗，我只是一觉醒来，宇宙就变了样。我所爱的人再也不是从前的样子，我在意的人也消失了……我还以为，来到海滨城、我会见到一个完全认不出LL的哈尔•乔丹。”  
说完，她将脑袋埋进了他的胸膛。  
“我的阿终再也找不回来了……”  
她的声音逐渐微弱。  
“阿终？是谁……”突然间，哈尔的神情变得很奇怪，“之前总爱粘着你的那家伙不是至尊小超人么？”  
“什么！！”少女迅速抬起头，“当然是阿终啦。你还去过反物质宇宙的不是吗？那时候我还帮着夜枭策划着让两个地球相撞，不过失败了。你当时在的啊。”  
哈尔摇摇头，有些摸不着头脑。他竭力回忆着与LL的初识：“我们最先相遇，不是在赛尼斯托军团进攻地球的时候吗。当时你和至尊小超人一起为黄灯而战，我们还只是敌人。”  
LL开始慌了：“说清楚点呐！我们应该……把你记忆里所有与我有关的事件都重新排列一遍。”  
哈尔注视着少女忧心忡忡的眼神。他知道对方不会说谎，她总是不擅长这种事情。

随后，LL得知了新版本的绿灯侠故事。  
曾经的翡翠暮光事件、以及摆脱视差魔重回绿灯的历史轨迹并未改变，之后亦是如此。只要是与灯团相关的大事件，哈尔的记忆与LL所经历的一切便是相互一致、极其吻合的。比如塞尼斯托军团战争、至黑之夜、至白之日以及绿灯之战，这些大事件在他的印象里都得到了保留。  
因此，在灯团事件极为活跃的LL，也被保留在了他的记忆中。  
但只要是与‘正义联盟’或‘地球’相关的大事件，就开始与LL所经历过的一切产生偏差。  
在哈尔的讲述下，正义联盟是五年前、在对抗达克赛德的攻势之下建立的，七巨头里没有火星猎人、而是钢骨。他所认识的超人，也一直是现在这位稍显年轻的超人。此外，他从未去过反物质宇宙，也不认识终极人，但他记得至尊小超人的事情，毕竟后者活跃于灯团事件中，同绿灯军团有过恩怨。  
“怎么会这样。”LL将双手贴在眼前，欲哭无泪，“只有灯团故事的时间线是连贯的。我的阿终、我的阿终呢，一点存在的痕迹都不剩……你能够理解吗，现在的我、就像是过去那个刚失去了海滨城的你。”  
听到这话，哈尔紧锁眉头：“傻瓜，你不要做傻事。”  
“那我该怎么办？”少女低沉着脸，“我讨厌现在这样！甚至连明天该做什么、我都不清楚。”  
“……别说了。”  
突然，哈尔封住了她的嘴，右手托着她后仰身躯的同时，也在将她不断拉向自己这边。一时间LL被这浓烈的吻弄得无法呼吸。  
“别再说这些令人开心不起来的事情了。”他抚摸着少女的脊背，一点点褪去了她身上的衣物，“我喜欢你在我面前笑起来的样子。”  
LL含着泪问道：“你能帮帮我吗。我现在完全高兴不起来，你可以帮我忘掉所有痛苦和悲伤的事情吗？”  
“好啊，我答应你。这也正是我想要做的。”他轻声说。  
二人沉浸在了缠绵的爱河之中。  
身体重心陷进柔软的沙发后，少女放弃了思考。

理性已经失却，只剩下本能的欲求。  
性器早已蓄势待发，挺直进入少女温热的身体里，不断向更深的地方迈进，谋求着与她更为亲密的结合。  
衣物随意地甩在地板上，沙发只剩下赤身裸体的两人。哈尔使劲耕耘着她的私处，身体的摆动加快，令她口中的愉悦呻吟一直得不到停歇。  
少女的脸上写着谴责，似乎是在冲他撒娇，暗示着‘为什么自己得不到安慰和温柔的对待’。一见这幅表情，哈尔便明白自己还要更加努力，只消简单粗暴的快慰、她那略显孩子气的埋怨便会轻而易举地消失。毕竟他很清楚少女最喜欢哪种类型的性爱。  
湿润的肉棒霸占了花穴的全部幽径，还意犹未尽地朝里处加速，像是要把暴露在外面的囊袋也塞进温暖之处般地疯狂挺动。少女被这股冲劲折磨得大口喘气，接连发出甜美的邀请函，让上方的哈尔更加坏心眼地撩拨起来。  
“坏、坏哈尔！啊嗯啊、啊！”  
LL的声音洋溢着兴奋，脸上的阴霾早已被一扫而空。而这正是哈尔最想看到的。  
“你明明那么喜欢，嗯？”说着，他又狠狠地搅动起了紧致娇嫩的肉壁，把对方搞得浑身颤栗，几乎都快要从沙发上弹起身来，“说吧，我对你这么好，你该怎么奖励我？”  
彼此摩擦的肉体让这间屋子的温度变得格外火热。此刻支配着她的人是眼前的哈尔•乔丹，她的全身都沾满了哈尔的气息，这份感知如此清晰、使她欲罢不能。  
“啊啊……我不知道啊啊！哈啊、嗯唔……”  
淫乱的水渍声回荡在房间里，二人身下已经是狼藉一片。  
哈尔注视着两颊遍布红晕的少女，感觉下身愈加坚硬胀大。跳过了意志力的把控，身体诚实地将他的想法反应了出来：“忘了那些困扰着你的人和事吧，你最该关注的东西、早就摆在了你的面前。”  
闪烁着美妙星光的如水眼眸，此时正映照着哈尔•乔丹的模样。  
管那叫什么阿终，还是什么其他人呢。就像存在之灵承认的那样，最适合少女的选项至始至终都摆在那里。  
滚烫的分身撑开了少女的花心，带着强烈的目标意识直达生命诞生的温床。猛烈的活塞运动顶得她快要窒息，激情的火光点亮了她心中所有的黑暗，似乎要将哈尔的心意传达到那扇早已合上的冷漠心门那边去。  
他曾与少女建立起一种奇异的肉体关系，但这不意味着他就甘心屈居人后。  
“笨蛋……我爱你。”哈尔接着说道，“我曾经想过、我们两个人都是不定性的那种类型，我们可能总是聚少离多。我也经常去猜，你离开这个宇宙、中途又会去往哪里。或许哪一天你又不告而别，害我成天惦记着你。但是，我还是会去相信一点，无论你经历了什么，无论我们之间横插着什么角色，我们最后还是会走到一起。”  
刹那间，LL的世界仿佛停摆了。  
再次失去了她心目中的‘特别之人’以后，她意识到，自己曾设想的恋爱等式看似完美，却只能在一次又一次重启的外力作用下打回原形，显现出那副模仿拙劣的伪物姿态。找不到降落于这个世界的锚点，再也没有人能够拉着她的手前行于未知的道路上。  
可是，就在这个时候，哈尔却对她伸出了手。  
“最后、一定会走到一起？”她不敢置信地重复着这一句话。  
难道自己真的是在绕远路吗。  
或许在存在之灵眼中，LL就是一个固执己见、不撞南墙不回头的蠢货，将充满诱惑力的最优解放到一边，去追求着一个根本没有未来的答案。  
她凝望着眼前的男人，这个发誓要守护她的笑容的‘最优解’，这个一度能使她感受到爱之紫光的‘最优解’。他从离开过她的视线，只是她自己、执迷不悟地要将对方推开。  
“是我‘发现’了你。”哈尔紧紧抱住泪眼朦胧的少女，“你可不要忘了，刚才是谁在雨中给你撑的伞。”  
这是命运吗？  
在存在之灵的启示中，另一种可能性下，宇宙少女便是在一场大雨中与那名勇敢无畏的试飞员初次相遇的，她为对方所‘发现’，从此开启了一段恋爱物语。  
而如今，在LL痛苦万分、失去道标之际，还是同样的一个人、撑着同一把伞、穿着同样的皮夹克，在熟悉的雨天走到她面前。  
如果说前一种情况只是他们在至黑之夜做的一场虚幻而美好的梦，那么后一种则是——收束的世界线。  
这是多么浪漫的展开，令此刻的少女忍不住想要流泪。  
“你逃不掉的。”哈尔笑着说，“因为这就是属于我们的命运，而我、爱死这种感觉了。”  
他讨厌既定的束缚，总是试图挑战守护者那一套古板的规矩。但有些决定性的命运，他并不讨厌，相反，他十分珍视它们——像是戴上绿灯戒、念出灯团誓词的那一刻，有些事情或许就已经注定；而他将自己与少女之间缠绕的红线，也视为了与前者等价的重要存在。  
他看着LL，眼神是那样的笃定，仿佛正在诉说着某种无可撼动的真理。  
这一刻，少女突然觉得，自己的灵魂深处似乎有什么发生了松动。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五十四章 视差怪/闪点宇宙哈尔·乔丹 三批

**电波女与闪点（二）视差怪VS闪点哈尔H**

 

大难不死的飞行员从昏睡的状态中迷迷糊糊地醒来，却发现自己的身体异常沉重，不受控制。  
‘我这是怎么了？’  
哈尔发不出声音。  
就在他疑惑不解的时候，他听到‘自己’张嘴说话：“他醒了。”  
那是一只体型巨大的怪兽，像是什么三级科幻片里的外星昆虫，周身在散发着黄色荧光……哈尔朦胧地感知到自己的体内盘踞着这样一只怪兽，但下一秒后，他又无从感知了，好似它的存在不过是一次幻觉。  
但哈尔知道这是真的。  
因为他微弱地觉察到‘自己’在拥抱、触碰另一个人……那位救命恩人，那位少女。他的掌心贴在裸露的酥乳上，分身放肆地在她的肉穴中来回抽插。  
“哈尔都醒了，你就快点结束吧。”那位少女带着点哭腔，要求正控制着飞行员身体的灯兽早点结束眼下的情事，可对方一点也不介意。  
“他要想看就让他乖乖看着，我才不要现在就结束。”  
视差怪打算报了之前在欧阿星主灯炉时的一箭之仇。当时那该死的哈尔•乔丹把它捆在一旁、眼睁睁地看着他与LL二人甜蜜，恨得它牙痒痒，这一次就让哈尔•乔丹（哪怕不是同一人）也在旁边看着好了。  
想到这里，正使用着人类之躯的灯兽在少女花穴里掀起了狂热的撞击，性器沾满了被鼓捣搅碎的黏腻淫液，直挺挺地冲去最深处。  
“啊啊、啊太过分……了，”少女意乱情迷地高喊，“你不是说、嗯唔、瞧不上绿灯侠哈尔以外的身体吗。怎么还……”  
视差怪沉浸在男女交欢的梦幻触感中，不禁发出心醉神迷的呓语：“可我想抱你。”  
紧接着，它用哈尔的手指抚摸起少女温热的胴体，贪婪地吮吸着她嘴里销魂的佳酿：“我还想亲吻你。”  
它感受着身下肉棒被一整根得吞没、包裹在温暖身体里的快慰，顿时畅快无比。这可比它自己上阵的体验要好多了。  
“被我和哈尔同时抱的滋味怎么样，是不是兴奋起来了。”末了，它还非要坏心眼地补上这句话。  
LL哭诉着：“他不是我们世界的哈尔！他很无辜的好嘛，一觉醒来身体就被你这个坏帕拉拉抢过去干坏坏的事情。”  
“那你喜欢吗……”它舔了一口少女的下唇，暗示道，“跟我干坏坏的事情。”  
随着下身的剧烈抽动，高潮不停袭来，几乎要将她淹没在欲望之中。  
“啊啊、啊！！”LL不住吟叫，脸上浮现着淡淡的红晕，“喜欢、喜……欢。”  
它满意地笑了：“你本来就该感谢我，我可是一感受到你的呼唤、就直奔而来的。我帮你跳转到这个鬼地方，还教会你更加灵活地去使用力量，你说、你是不是欠我太多了？”  
少女被蹂躏地说不出话，已经融化在了狂放的情欲漩涡，只得连连点头。  
“所以我向你讨要‘报酬’，是不是一件理所当然的事情？”  
少女继续点头。  
视差怪继续加速挺动，快感如同扩散的水波般在两副肉体之间荡漾开来，不仅仅是主导着身体的灯兽，就连身体原本的主人也在这场性爱中获得了非同凡响的体验。  
哈尔仔细打量着少女的全身，盯着她那灿若星辰的眼眸，品味着她身体的火辣和柔软。  
他知道自己的救命恩人并没有在同他说话，而是对着他体内的另一个家伙。但每每少女的目光倾注在他的脸上时，他又会产生‘她是在看我’的错觉。  
渐渐地，他忽略了那头怪兽是否在控制着自己的身体，也开始忘情地摆动起来。  
“好快！动作好……好重！”少女含着泪委屈巴巴地抱怨，“轻一点啊。”  
视差怪置若罔闻，甚至还说起了骚话：“两个人一起干你，当然会显得下手重一点。你可以跟哈尔•乔丹说，叫他不要动。”  
LL气得拿拳头捶了一下对方的胸口，结果后知后觉地意识到那是哈尔•乔丹的身体，捶了也一点都不解气：“帕拉拉你太坏啦！哈尔他听得到啊、你故意的吧！！”  
“他听到又怎么样。”它挑起眉，“而且我告诉你，他现在确实——非、常、想操你。”  
少女一瞬间快要窒息了：“你说什么？”  
视差怪没有回话，但身体的活塞运动依然没有停下来的预兆。  
就在二人都抵达高潮点的瞬间，滚烫的白浊浓液一股脑地射进了少女的体内，令她发出了高昂的尖叫声。  
“他说我非常想操你。”哈尔一边喘气，一边答道，“他说得没错。”  
在这条哈尔•乔丹未能成为绿灯侠的时间线，这位普通人飞行员依旧凭借着自己的强大意志力，把妄图独占真命天女的视差怪给挤了下去，硬是拿回了自己身体的控制权。  
耳边还回荡着灯兽聒噪的叫骂声，哈尔直接在脑海里把这噪音给过滤了。  
“现在是我们两个人的美好独处时光了。”说完，他朝LL抛了个媚眼。  
经过刚才视差怪与LL的对话，里面已经透露出太多的讯息。哈尔似乎能够猜到一二，有关于另一位自己的事情，以及另一个自己与LL的关系。他能够被LL毫无保留地搭救，一定也与另一个世界自己的经历有关。  
少女震惊地抚摸着他的脸颊：“假的吧……这样都可以。”  
视差怪就是逊啦，哈尔•乔丹超勇的。LL只敢在心里吐槽这一点，要是说出来，那只脾气不好的灯兽可是会变得不依不饶了。  
“怎么不可以？”哈尔憋着笑，“我以身相许，报答你的恩情啊。”  
LL信以为真：“不要啦！收藏的‘哈尔•乔丹’已经多到摆不下了，我数数哦，有绿灯哈、视差哈、白灯哈、还有黄灯哈。”  
他举止放肆地搂抱住少女，肌肤紧密相贴：“可我是限定版呐。我和那个绿灯侠不太一样，你没见识过这样的我对不对。”  
闪点世界版普通人飞行员哈尔•乔丹，绝赞限定，售完即止！  
听到这句话，少女眼神亮了：“你说得对。我必须得拥有！”  
看到她的反应，哈尔整个人都笑傻了。他没想到自己的玩笑话会被对方如此自如地接住，简直配合完美。  
于是他吻上了对方：“那就来吧。你还在等什么，还不快把这个限量货给吃干抹净。”  
少女晕晕乎乎地就顺着他的吻技陷了进去。  
到底是谁、把谁、吃干抹净？

“好……好舒服、唔嗯！”  
少女甜美的气息呼在了哈尔的脸上。他们的距离是如此的近，足以令他看清对方那双已经失去焦距的眼睛。  
哈尔的心跳砰砰作响。他不知道自己是怎么了，在对方面前竟然如此的心痒难耐，像极了忐忑蠢笨的恋爱新手。  
他不清楚这位救命恩人身份为何，但他知道她来自于一个与当下完全不同的‘异世界’，言谈之间还和那一位‘哈尔•乔丹’十分熟稔。  
但这些都不是令他为之如此心动的理由。  
或许仅仅是费洛蒙突如其来的反应，他就这般轻易地想要触碰她、想要拥抱她。  
他的性器被少女那濡湿的秘密花园紧紧夹住，那里温度很高，还时不时随着挺进的幅度而发生痉挛，磨得他灵魂都快要出窍。  
他感觉自己的身体就如同即将喷发的火山，快要承受不住当下的压力了。已经充分膨胀的肉棒也亢奋到了极点。  
愉悦的波浪打在了他的心上，随着眼前一道白光，生命的种子播进了少女的腔内。即便之前射过一次，但这一次还是那样浓郁滚烫，灌进去的瞬间热得她快要烧起来了。  
“好棒……果然，只要是哈尔，都是最棒的。”少女小声呢喃着。  
哈尔脸上有些燥热难安。他贴上少女的额头，轻轻地吻了一口：“你跟另一个我也会做这些事情吗？”  
“嗯。”少女的脸也十分滚烫，“不只是一两次，很多次。”  
“你还真敢说啊。”  
LL疑惑地睁大双眼：“有什么不对的吗。”  
哈尔忍不住笑了：“没有问题。反正我也不亏、不是吗？”  
该烦恼的事情就丢给另一个自己去烦恼吧。春宵一刻值千金。怎么说，他捡了一条命，还抱了令他颇为心动的女性，即便她的归属权在‘异世界’，那他也是白赚的。  
反正另一个世界的绿灯侠哈尔•乔丹也不太可能过来揍他。  
这么一想，哈尔心安理得地又在少女脸上啵了一口。  
不愧是闪点世界最伟大的飞行员乔丹！绿起自己来，也毫无畏惧。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第五十九章 N52超人H

**电波女与怀特先生（三）N52超人H**

 

美国参议院举办了一场旷世瞩目的听证会。几乎每个公民都打开了直播，观看这一次别开生面的对话、人类与外星人的对话。  
就在一周前，名叫骇尔的氪星人引发了一场巨大骚乱，掺和在其中的自然有同为氪星遗孤的超人和超级女孩。  
这位新世界的超级女孩卡拉在地球上初来乍到，甚至不会说地球语，只能与自己的堂弟卡尔以氪星语来进行交流。她遇上了骇尔，便很快被对方蛊惑、并爱上了他，在此次危机中她还想要协助对方重建自己的母星，但还是在超人的提点下意识到这将会以毁灭地球而代价。最终，二人连同N52版本的超级男孩一起击败了骇尔。  
当然，地球人对这其中的纠葛并不感冒，也不甚了解。他们只需要知道：当如同神一般的生物再次威胁到地球上的所有生命之时，他们能够有所举措吗？  
答案很明显，他们没有。  
“显示屏中所展现的卫星照片里存在着这几英尺的土地并不为人熟知，这一名为孤独堡垒的防御工事的唯一居住者、超人是否需要为我们做出一定的解释。”  
站在发言台上，超人抬头挺胸，丝毫没有退让：  
“我必须反对这条‘防御工事’的定义，这里仅仅是我的‘家’。和你们一样，我也要保护自己的安全。我理解你们听到‘孤独堡垒’这个名字时容易联想到不好的事情，但这没有什么好怕的。它只是我为了躲开世上的烦扰所前往的场所。”  
紧接着，议员与超人展开了拉锯战。一方提议要让国际观察团进入孤独堡垒进行‘考察’并记录下里面的一切，另一方则毫无让步的余地，严词拒绝。  
就这样双方都不欢而散。  
离开会场的超人甚至没有接受采访，直接飞出了云霄。  
太阳耀斑咆哮不止，但这里却是如此的安宁，没有那些俗世的纷纷扰扰。超人闭上了眼睛，感到有些无力。  
‘我刚才说错什么了吗？’  
他时常忘记一件事，与他的超能力相比，他的话语对地球人的影响更大。  
一半人认为他是地球的救世主，而另一半则认为他是外星人入侵的先头部队。无论超人如何努力用行动去扭转舆论，这两种截然相反的论调永远是同时存在的。  
正因为他是超人……所以他做什么事情都会引起误解。  
——我相信总有一天，你也会成为很厉害的、非常棒的超人，创造出属于你自己的最好的‘故事’。  
每当他开始感到焦躁，似乎有一个声音能够总能令他平静下来。像是暖和的春日，那个出现在斯莫威尔的奇怪少女的身影浮现在他的脑海里。  
与其他人不同，她对‘超人’和‘克拉克’都怀有善意和支持态度。  
可是他始终搞不清楚这位少女的真实身份，她如同一场薄雾，瞬间消逝在他眼前，只留下氪石婚戒内侧镌刻着的一对名字、克拉克•肯特与LL、这种神秘莫测的讯息。  
有时候他觉得对方一定对自己的事情十分熟悉。如果她正在世界上的那个角落里关注着超人最近不算好的状况，她又会对超人说些什么话呢。

放下这团谜题，调整好心态的超人切换回克拉克小记者的身份，赶回到星球日报，继续着往日的工作。  
可是今天好像就是他克拉克的倒霉日！  
他居然撞上了一直不对付的银河广播大厦的老总、摩根•埃奇、也就是克拉克老板的老板。  
对方肆意讥讽着克拉克近期的报道，说是沾染上了不可理喻的书生意气，完全跟不上如今的娱乐时代。埃奇指派给克拉克深入挖掘超人真实面目的任务，他倒好，却跑去调查大都会住房违规的问题。  
可是克拉克反倒想说一说，他电视台的节目又尽是一些什么东西呢，数不尽的真人秀明星，以及超人的私生活八卦！  
“我在小镇长大，相信记者是道德的楷模，令人钦佩，责任重大，就像警察、消防员、教师和医生一样。我曾被教导说，要坚信记者可以用语言改变大河流向，即使是最阴暗的秘密也会大白于天下！但现实却是真相早已让位于大众观点，信息资源被娱乐报道所取代！记者都成了什么，速记员吗？我绝不是唯一对眼下这些所谓的新闻感到恶心的人！也不是唯一相信媒体力量的人……我相信，我们必须挺身而出——为真理、正义还有美国方式！”  
“呵，说得好。我会让保安把你送出大门的。”  
“用不着您费心！”  
他径直走出了《星球日报》所在的银河广播大厦。  
过了几分钟。  
“克拉克？等等我。”他的好伙伴吉米追了出来，“你刚才的发言简直帅呆了！”  
说着，吉米将买好的午餐热狗递了过来。  
“是，然后我现在得找个新工作养活自己了。”接过午餐，克拉克自嘲地说。  
吉米啃着食物，听不太真切：“嗯、可是我相信、嗯、这次只是一场意外，你要知道佩里先生（星球日报总编兼发行人、克拉克的老板）或许帮你说点好话。他挺看重你的。还说你是他职业生涯这么多年所见过的打字最快、效率最高的记者！”  
“谢谢你的安慰，吉米。”克拉克托着下巴，脸上几乎看不出什么表情，“我会没事的，真的。”  
但吉米知道，此刻对方肯定还在气头上呢：“别生气。你先放松一会儿，这段时间你神经绷得太紧了。下午我请你看电影，科幻片，我知道你爱看！”  
克拉克终于笑了一下，他笑起来的时候还挺像个阳光男孩，可他很少在人前展露笑容，实在可惜：“行，就这么说定了。”

电影上映前，吉米跑去上厕所了，在等候区的克拉克手捧着爆米花和饮料四处闲逛。  
是错觉吗？  
他好像看到一个不可能会出现的身影。  
好像是叫做LL的神秘女子倚在墙壁上，手上攥着两张票，似乎在等着谁归来。  
感受到某种视线，她向克拉克所在的方向看了过去。  
四目相对的一刹那，克拉克觉得自己整个人都无处安放，好想躲在地缝里。  
他相当随便地穿着个衬衫加牛仔裤就出门了。最近他忙得连胡渣都忘了打理，完了，会不会显得很糟糕。  
可是很奇怪……为什么他要这么在意对方的看法呢？  
少女似乎没有觉得哪里不对，看了一眼克拉克手中的零食饮料，便笑着朝他走了过来。  
“哇啊，你难得大发慈悲，肯让我吃点垃圾食品啦！事先说好，这些我都全包了。”  
她接过这些观影用的小吃，直接甩了一粒爆米花在嘴里：“嗯，好吃。”  
嘴馋欲得到满足的少女笑盈盈地踮起脚，给了自己的‘丈夫’一记贴面亲吻作为奖励。  
克拉克顿时成了个支支吾吾的哑巴，吉米什么的全给忘在脑后了。  
今天是他的幸运日才对！  
少女拉着他的手臂，就要往里面冲：“快点吧，迟到了可不好。”  
二人正好卡着点，在电影上映的时刻坐在了位置上。  
灯光顷刻间关闭。  
在朦胧的黑暗中，少女柔软的左手与他的右手紧紧扣在一起。  
克拉克的胸腔里有一股热意涌了上来。他觉得自己的心跳特别剧烈，都快要跳出来了。  
‘她把我错认成谁了？’  
他觉得自己是在做不好的事情，但身体还是不受控制地黏了上去。  
“你今天好粘人哦，不过我很喜欢。”少女笑得很甜，一瞬间让他联想到了可口的布丁。  
她主动靠过来，这次吻在了他的唇上。他这才发现，她的吻比她的笑更甜，就像是超人飞行时穿越棉花糖般的云层的那种感觉。  
结束了这一吻，她贴在他耳边轻声说：“偶尔来点不一样的感觉，是想要增添夫妻间的情趣吗。”  
克拉克心头一热。不用照镜子他都知道，他肯定脸红了。  
夫妻？  
跟他弄错的那个人、与她是夫妻关系吗。那他可不能再这样放任她错下去了……  
正在他准备开口解释的时候，少女轻轻吐出了一个名字，浓情蜜意的眉眼令人陶醉：“克拉克。”  
一声响雷砸在了克拉克心里。  
看这幅神情，她绝不可能是在叫自己的名字，这意味着那个跟他长得颇为相似的、她的丈夫，同时也拥有着与他一样的名字。  
会有这么巧的事情发生吗。  
他试探地叫了一声LL。  
结果对方笑着拍了一下他的胸口：“你故意的吧。叫我莱拉，这可是你赋予我的名字。它曾是你的珍宝，从今以后也是我的珍宝。”  
“……莱拉。”克拉克轻声回道。  
它是卡尔•艾尔氪星生母的名字。  
天底下绝不会存在这种巧合中的巧合。  
难道有着另一个‘克拉克•肯特（卡尔•艾尔）’冒领了他的身份，将他母亲的名字赋予了眼前这位特别的女孩，夺走了本该属于他的妻子吗。可是冒牌货又怎么可能会知道卡尔•艾尔生母叫什么名字呢，难不成又是像骇尔一样的氪星遗孤。  
就在这一刻，他放弃了对少女进行解释的目的。因为他决心要弄个明白。  
他低下头，印上了少女的唇，探出的舌头不断搅动着唇齿间的馨香。  
再度拉开距离，两人嘴边纠缠着透明的丝线。  
他注视着对方红扑扑的脸蛋，内心的喜爱之情就快要溢出来了。  
曾在斯莫威尔小镇的时候，少女手上就戴着那枚婚戒了，可是那时候她还很清晰地叫出了他的秘密身份。那便是在此之后，她遇见了某个与自己长得很像的人。  
而说到婚戒，克拉克又注意到一点：到底是谁给少女戴上的那枚戒指？是哪个‘克拉克•肯特’？  
沉浸在思考中，用力过猛的超人一个不小心捏爆了饮料瓶。

电影院的某间厕所门口，挂着‘暂停服务’的牌子。  
“呀啊啊、啊嗯、克拉克……嗯唔！太过分了！”  
被蜜汁沾湿的肉棒轻易地插入了少女的小穴，摩擦着炙热又敏感的肉壁。  
克拉克揽着她的腰部，将对方悬空抱起，只剩下连接着坚硬性器的秘部作为支撑着她的重心。  
“过分？到底是谁过分！”他大口喘着气，肉棒像炙烤的钢铁贯穿突进少女的体内，带来了前所未有的压迫感，“明明只用清理衣服上的污渍就好了，你却要在那里不停撩拨我。我必须严惩你，看你以后还敢不敢做出这种出格的事情。”  
下身有节律地挺动着，一点一点地敲击在她的花心，肉棒破开了紧致缠绵的嫩肉直到最深处，痛得她发出楚楚动人的叫唤。  
克拉克心觉自己正在走在错误的道路上，但他对眼前的少女根本没有招架的余力。  
他曾白天想、夜里想，甚至做梦的时候都不忘对方的身影。不仅如此，他还询问过初来乍到的堂姐卡拉，是否认识一个叫做LL的氪星人，却依旧无果告终。  
“我错了呜呜呜、再也不敢了，克拉克……原谅我吧。”  
拥有莱拉这一特殊名字的少女泪眼朦胧，一滴眼泪顺着眼角如珍珠般地滚落了。它掉在克拉克的心口上，让他有点心痒痒的，于是忍不住咽了一层口水。  
“这是惩罚，为的是让你长点记性。”  
有限的空间里，回荡着淫糜的水渍声。灼烧感配合抽插动作不断扩散开来，二人都觉得这份拥抱过于热诚，热到快要焚身。  
他每每剧烈摆动，少女体内的花蕊就紧紧吸附起高耸挺立的性器，抚以刺激和快慰，这滋味叫人欲罢不能、甘甜无比。  
自从初次相遇那天，他的心跳就为眼前的女子加速跃动，失去了控制。他一直觉得自己与对方之间存在着某种斩不断的缘分，而今天的再会更是验证了这一点。  
此时此刻，克拉克多么希望自己就是莱拉口中的那位丈夫。这份带有过激背德色彩的祈愿牢牢地扎在他的心底，向上滋长。  
摩擦的热度达到了沸点，克拉克意识到自己的堤坝即将崩溃。  
爱欲的波涛向少女侵袭而来，白浊的精液打进子宫，一大股涌了进来，将里面灌得满满的。  
余波终结，克拉克依旧保持着搂抱住她的姿势，分身还含在她的秘穴中不愿意抽出来。  
“莱拉……”  
他呼唤着她的名字，听起来有些黏腻，但少女并不讨厌这种亲密的感觉。  
“怎么了？”  
“要是你是氪星人就好了。”他轻轻在她耳边呵出气，“为什么我面对你，总是会产生一种‘不再孤独’的奇妙感觉呢。”  
莱拉抚摸着克拉克的头发，感受自家‘丈夫’难得一见的脆弱时刻。他可能是对于最近超人的有关报道有感而发，那么她自然要好好安慰对方的灵魂：“虽然我不是氪星产的，但我也是宇宙人啊，我们都不属于地球，都是孤独的。但我们相遇了，彼此就不会孤独。我知道超人不可以流眼泪，但克拉克可以停下脚步，稍微休息一会儿。”  
他一边聆听着重要的讯息，一边贴紧对方，嗅起少女肌肤上沁人心脾的香味。  
“在我面前你是完整的，不用掩饰自己，不是吗，我亲爱的丈夫。”  
她眨了一下眼睛，那活泼可爱的姿态叫他该怎么是好呢……他只能拥有亲上去这一种选择了，不、他根本没得选择。  
克拉克诚挚地吐露心声。这些事情他从未对任何人诉说过，但他很想告诉眼前的人：“我知道保密是一件多么沉重的负担。我这一生都在假装做另一个人，为了真理而斗争，同时又对我身边的友人们隐瞒关于我的真相……可与你在一起的时候，我丝毫不用在乎这种事情。我可以只做我自己。”  
莱拉笑了。  
“帮我转告你心里的另一个存在：超人当然很棒！但是，克拉克——”她靠在他怀里，半开玩笑似得说出了他最想要听到的话，“——我要对你说：克拉克是最棒的！”  
有千思万绪在他的心头蠢动。  
但下一秒他什么也不愿去想了。  
克拉克交叠上少女娇嫩的唇面，舌头伸进了温热的口腔，与对方交缠。  
这世界上，再也不会有比眼前的少女更适合自己的人了。他如此作下了最终判断。她就如同他灵魂的另一半，是上天的恩惠和父母的庇佑、将她送到了他的面前。  
“莱拉，听我说完。”克拉克拥抱着对方，缓慢说道，“我不是你的丈夫，我是超人。我是说，最近老在天上飞的那一个。”  
“哈啊？！”

PS.  
惊了，居然有交换Play的！  
然鹅谁叫这两个人根本长得一模一样，不用这个三俗交换误会梗还是人吗，必须用啊、用爆！这个狗作者心里想着还得再多用几次（喂）


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六十章 P52超人H

**电波女与怀特先生（四）P52超人H**

 

什么？你是那位船新版本的超人？！  
兄dei，你早说嘛！  
甭管内心在鬼哭狼嚎，莱拉动作迅速得很。她猛地一推，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势整理好了衣服，抬腿就准备冲出去。  
可是克拉克效率更高。  
他甚至在莱拉还没有抬腿的时刻，就已经抱住了对方：“你又打算消失得无影无踪了？”  
“那不然呢、我……”少女瞠目结舌道，“我要回家的呀。放我走！”  
她不停地挣扎，但在超人的牵制下无法挪动半步。  
“回谁家，另一个‘克拉克•肯特’的？他到底是谁？”  
“我不能说、绝对不可以！”少女下定决心要保守关于P52超人还存在于世的秘密，毕竟谁也不知道多出一位超人会对这个世界造成什么影响，“我要保护他。”  
“保护他？一个冒牌货！”他本来不必这样，但冲动易怒的性格令他忍不住将这恶语脱口而出。  
“他才不是假冒的，他也是‘克拉克’的，货真价实！当然，你也是，我没说你不是，你别气了好不好？”她低声细语道。  
克拉克没有就这个问题不依不饶下去，他知道，对方若是坚持要守住那个人的身份便会始终如一下去。于是他又问起了另一个问题。  
“为什么总是戴着它？”他抓住了莱拉的手掌，指尖滑过那枚婚戒，“在我们认识之前，你就拥有了这枚戒指，可我不记得自己什么时候刻上去过自己的名字……”  
提到终极人给自己戴上的结婚戒指，少女倒是松了一口气，只要不是关于P52超人的事情就行。她本来也不擅长撒谎，憋着秘密堵在嘴里已经是极限了，想让她编点故事来欺骗眼前的超人，不、她可做不到这一点。  
“我招了！别抱得这么紧行吗，我都招。”她投降道。  
克拉克哼笑一声：“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”  
“……我来自平行宇宙，不属于你所在的这个地球，这枚戒指上的氪石也不属于这个地球，这么说你能理解吧。”  
她指的自然是反物质宇宙，当然，她也没说谎，阿终的家就是她的家嘛。这样解释起来也方便得多，总不好就着自己的‘异域者’身份大书特书，不仅她自己没有搞清楚前因后果，还容易招来误会。  
克拉克点点头，所以他才没有被这块来自其他宇宙的氪石所削弱：“所以，你是我的同位体的——？”  
“妻子！！”少女接着话茬说道，“他是属于我的克拉克，我是属于他的LL！那个时候我还叫‘LL’，是最近才获得新名字的。”  
年轻的超人沉默了。  
瞧他都做了些什么。他居然对自己同位体的妻子下手了，还误会那人是冒领了自己‘超人’的身份。  
然而错的人明显是他自己。  
自打初遇时的一见钟情，到方才的误认，从头彻尾都是一场错误。  
可是对方真的能够理解他，仿佛灵魂相认般，无论是超人的那一面，还是克拉克•肯特的那一面。即便听到这一系列自圆其说的解释，他也很难劝说自己放手。  
“实际上，你是因为你的那位‘克拉克’、才对我那么了解的吗？我和那个人一样……所以我只是顺带的那一个吗？”  
他的神色中闪过一丝哀伤，但却令莱拉有些摸不着头脑。  
什么一样，她的阿终怎么会和眼前的超人一样，这都哪儿跟哪儿啊！  
“你是你、他是他，你们怎么会一样呢？他的经历完全和你不同，他根本不会成为‘超人’啊！”她困惑不解地回答。  
克拉克的嘴角有些上扬。他喜欢这个答案。  
即便少女也许是随便说些话来安慰他的，他也认了。  
但她说那一位‘克拉克’、她的丈夫根本不会成为‘超人’，那便意味着之前那番鼓励的话语是冲着他自己有感而发的么。对方一直在关注着自己的事情，与他沐浴在共同的阳光下、一同喜悲，这与另一个人的存在毫无关联，仅仅是因为少女就是如此理解的。这一点令他觉得无比雀跃。  
但是眼前的超人其实并没有搞清楚：先前关于超人的话题，是冲着P52超人而说的；而关于少女的丈夫，其正体是解释内容里提及的终极人。二者根本就是两个人。可他恰恰将二者混为一谈了。  
他逐渐松开了手。  
注视着忐忑不安、想要逃走的少女，克拉克抿着嘴唇，轻声说道：“其实我找到你，只是想对你说声谢谢。”  
“诶？”她更加疑惑不解了。  
“那天你对我说了许多鼓励和信赖的话，我一直记在心底。它们陪着我渡过了许多难熬的战斗，所以我很想见你一面、跟你说这些……还有，抱歉，刚才放任你认错人是我不对。”  
莱拉没有想到自己的话语拥有如此强大的力量，但对于能够帮助到现在这名超人这一点，她也感到十分喜悦：“我以前从来不觉得自己能够做到什么‘正确的事情’，从来都是注目着其他英雄们去做的。没想到……怎么说呢、听到你向我道谢，我心里还有一点小高兴！”  
眼眸中倒映着少女的笑颜，克拉克不自觉地就弯起了嘴角。他很想上前给对方一个大大的拥抱，但理智克制住了自己的行为。  
“我、我该走了！”她磕巴着，眼神有些游离，像是在寻找什么别的气息，“别再追着我问有关那个‘克拉克’的事情了。我发誓他绝不会妨碍到你的战斗的，我们只是想过平静的生活。你清楚就好了。”  
见对方拔腿就跑，克拉克大声喊道：“我们还有机会再相见吗？”  
“我不知道！”  
远远传来少女的回声。  
他失落地站在原地，久久无法回神。

“克拉克！”  
莱拉朝顶着怀特这一假姓氏的另一位超人狂奔而去。  
她真不敢相信，自己居然能够搞错两位超人的身份。可谓是滑天下之大稽，脸都丢尽了！  
明明先前她就从未错认过终极人和超人，假使他们两个人换上彼此的战衣，她也绝不会认错的。怎么轮到P52超人和N52超人之间，就变了个情况呢。  
在暗处等待许久的克拉克压低了帽子：“简直不敢相信，我刚才差点被吉米认出来了，所以我跑去买了个帽子。”  
“我也不敢相信……”少女埋着头，不停喘着气，“我居然傻乎乎地拉着另一个超人看了一场爱情电影。”  
当然，还有动作片。只不过这种事难以启齿。  
她挽住对方的手臂，神情焦虑难安：“我们快走吧，别待在这儿了。我想回家！”  
克拉克看着对方一副大受刺激的模样，点了点头。  
一路上，莱拉都表现得提心吊胆，生怕另一位超人从哪个角落蹦了出来。为避免这一点，她甚至调整了拟态，将自己的心跳频率改变成另一种模式。  
“怎么样，你听听看。现在还分辨得出来吗？”  
克拉克无奈地说道：“你已经试了三种心跳频率还不够吗，再继续下去，我可能都要记不住了。”  
这是比较夸张的说法，他自然不可能记不住的。  
“那我不换了。就保持现在这一种好了。”少女嘟着嘴，“我这么麻烦还不是为了你嘛。要是被其他人发现你的存在，就不妙了。”  
P52超人在这个世界既没有了曾经的亲人，也失去了并肩作战的战友，可以说是真正的孑然一人，无助力傍身了。  
“曾经的正联同伴又没法帮你，你就只能由我来保护啦！”  
听到对方如此天真的所思所想，克拉克•无数次拯救危机•变身过思维超•真满级大佬•前肯特•现怀特先生憋着笑意：“好啊，那我的安危就全托付给亲爱的怀特夫人了。”  
“嗯 ，那当然了。”莱拉捧着脸，特别骄傲地说道。

是夜。  
克拉克的舌在少女嘴里温柔地搅动着，充满爱欲和渴求的缠绵令她陶醉地涨红了脸。  
亲吻的地方缓慢移动，从唇齿到下颚，再到颈部。每一寸接收到甜蜜讯号的肌肤都逐步染上了嫣红。  
她能够感受到对方的动作足够轻柔，像是舔舐着容易被破坏的珍贵之物，极大限度地在压抑着自己的强大爆发力。  
少女的手揉搓着克拉克的胸膛，她相当明了此刻压在自己上方的男人究竟具有着怎样的力量。这具身体就如同灼热烫人的钢板，将看似弱小的妻子严丝合缝地挡在下面，散发着巨大的存在感和压迫感，令人窒息。  
他扳开心仪之人的大腿，令龟头徐徐地沉了进去。  
“可以吗……会痛吗。”克拉克音调很低，或许是受到情欲的影响，还有一丝的沙哑，在她听来简直性感得无可救药。  
少女双手环抱住对方，缓慢靠近了他的怀中，在这个不断贴近的过程中，娇嫩的花穴一口一口地将硬挺的热棒吞咽下去，温暖的甬道几近包裹住整根性器。  
她的主动，便是最好的答案。  
克拉克知道，自己可以更重一些，幅度大一点，令双方都获得再往上升一级的快慰，可他还是担忧自己放开力道，会不会伤害到对方。  
莱拉低声呻吟着：“唔嗯、可以……快一点啊、克拉克、好喜欢啊……”  
这回应中的糖分，多到就快要漫出来了。  
聆听着对方动听的旋律，克拉克不觉心旷神怡。  
他加快了抽送，剧烈的震动传至结合部，令舒服得昏头的少女丧失了思考功能。肉壁生理性地不断分泌着湿滑的蜜液，濡湿了二人的大腿根部，不时传来淫糜的碰撞声，滋滋作响。  
浑身的官能都在超常发挥着作用，克拉克不自觉调动起超级视力捕捉着对方每分每秒都如此令人目眩的美妙神情，屋外的虫鸣乐曲则为房间内的浪漫增添了不止一分的生活情调。  
凝视着名义‘妻子’那颤动的睫毛，他谨慎小心地吻在了她的眼睑上。彼此都沉醉在了这份宁静的美好之中。  
能与心爱的莱拉达成灵肉合一的境地，今夜或许便是他生命当中最为幸福的一夜。  
两人紧密交缠在一起，抽插的动作仿佛永无停息。  
伴随着子宫口迎来的滚烫粘稠液体，克拉克将自己的爱意毫无保留地倾注在她的身体里。  
“莱拉，我爱你。”他道。  
对此，少女的回答只有一个。  
“克拉克，我也‘爱’你。”

PS.  
N超问是否还会再见面，答案自然是会的，狗作者怎么可能会轻易会放过这样一位如此鲜美的超超（住口无耻老贼）  
如果说P超是春日的太阳，N超更像是夏日的太阳，都是超可爱的暖烘烘大太阳。虽然N超性子急了点，但比起至尊小超和终极人这两位正统暴躁老哥，还是非常好的，绝对是个好孩纸  
这四章基本都是过渡章节，马上进入绿灯的初号灯侠大事件，可以预见的是哈尔股民狂喜（明示）


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六十三章 黑灯哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与初灯之怒（三）黑灯哈尔H**

 

如轻雾，如云烟，漆黑的色彩笼罩在二人周身，令时间都停驻于此刻。  
LL的眼睛里写满了疑问，她很难想象哈尔刚才亲口认下的那份恐惧。诚然，最伟大的绿灯侠并不是心中毫无阴霾，他的生命中充满了令人恐惧的事物，但他总是能够在承认它们之后，一而再再而三地跨越它们——用他引以为傲的意志力。  
所以，令少女感到困惑不解，并不是哈尔·乔丹再度遇见了令他恐惧的东西……而是他所恐惧的对象。  
“为什么？你不是对我说过，无论我经历了什么、无论我们之间横插着什么角色，你还是会去相信、我们最后会走到一起的吗。”  
哈尔却反问道：“那你相信这一点吗？”  
少女噎住了。  
她曾被对方的这番话打动，但感动归感动，自己真的为此做出改变了吗？LL想起克拉克这段时间为自己付出的努力，而自己确确实实地在这种影响下发生了微妙的转变。这才是实际的‘相信’，能够落实到行动中的，而不是仅仅在心中种下爱的嫩苗、却不去浇水施肥。  
“……我没有。”她老实承认道，“因为、存在之灵提供的前景确实非常美妙，但我对此是没有真实感的。”  
编织的美梦十分动人，但就像是浮在水面的倒影，轻轻用手触碰，便卷起涟漪、什么也看不见了。  
哈尔又说：“这就是问题所在了。无论我怎么向你表露心意，你也接收不到与我等量的体会。因为你所体验到的情感本身就是被削弱了好几倍之后的版本，而我是全部。”  
少女的嘴唇轻微颤动，看样子还有点委屈。她也不想这样的。  
可对方话锋一转：“所以我感到过恐惧。有时候也在想，是不是我打算给予的，根本就不是你想要的。我们会不会从一开始就不在一个步调上。”  
“我想要的？”她喃喃道。  
“对，你必须知道自己到底要的是什么。不能今天一个叫克拉克·肯特的人说会给你这种状态的幸福，明天又一个叫克拉克·肯特的家伙说要给你另一种状态的幸福，然后你就都统统接受了，不加思考、不加分辨地盲目‘相信’别人许诺过的幸福。那不叫做‘选择’，因为我根本看不到属于你自己的‘意志’！”  
这番话宛如拨云见日，在少女的眼前揭开新的天地。  
她终于意识到自己之前历经的路有哪里不对。终极人向自己描绘的未来蓝图，与超人教授自己的、所谓的生活根本就完全是两个状态，截然不同。可她从来没有思考过二者之于自己、有何分别。  
她曾对超人说过自己的要求很简单：首先，自己必须被‘看着’；其次，配偶必须活得够久；最后，配偶必须足够强大，才不至于轻易地死去。但倒过来想，这些要求根本不具备特别感……好像随便抓出一个克拉克·肯特，都能够满足如上的条件。  
既然如此，少女所苦苦追寻的、那个唯一的‘特别之人’，就成了一句空谈。  
那只是基本的要求，是最低底线，不能算作‘想要的活法’。因为后者应该是理想化的、最高形态的标准。她兜兜转转了那么久，却连这么简单的问题都没有思考过。  
“看来我真的是个笨蛋。”抹着眼泪，LL为自己的不中用感到抱歉，“对不起，哈尔。”  
哈尔按住她的脑袋，重重地在唇上印下一个吻：“永远不要对我说对不起。反正我早就知道你有多笨。而且、我有的是耐心陪你耗下去，说不定哪天我从欧阿返还地球，你就又离婚了。”  
这个笑话并不好笑。  
受他的启发，少女不由得浮想联翩，一想到诸如此类的画面，她就更加难受了。  
但这个几率确实很大。因此，少女哭得更大声了。  
“可是、可是……呜呜呜……”她断断续续地说道，“我就是搞不明白啊，所以才总是被人牵着鼻子走。说那些复杂的东西，我也理不出头绪。”  
“那我们就谈一些不复杂的。”哈尔自信满满地提议。论对眼前这笨蛋的了解程度，他不会输给任何人。  
“嗯？好啊。是什么？”  
他用手指轻轻撩开了她眼角的泪光，说着：“假如你跟某个叫克拉克·肯特的家伙结婚去了，就不能再和我拥抱、接吻、总之诸如此类的这些事都别想了，我们之间的好感度倒退回至黑之夜前夕，你会觉得如何？”  
“我不要！！！”她大声喊道。  
“你看，很简单吧。”哈尔摊开手，“你还喜欢我，还无法轻易地甩开我，去和另一个人结合、过你所谓的崭新人生。”  
少女茫然地眨巴眼，但转念一想好像确实是这样。  
“所以、这次结婚你还不是玩票性质的嘛？！”语气加重，他说着便戳起了她的额头，“说什么他对你超浪漫、在那里独自陶醉，过几个月再看是不是又三分钟热度。你老是这样！”  
“可是没有试过怎么知道？”  
“行，你去试。有本事不要一个月都不到、就跑来找我。”  
“……我就不。”少女快速地扑到他的怀中，“我就是想来找你玩。”  
哈尔仰起头，瞥了对方一眼：“无聊了就来烦我。我是什么地位卑微到下水沟层级的工具人？”  
“不是！你是全世界最好最优秀的哈尔·乔丹！”她不停撒着娇，企图蒙混过关。  
“哼。”他轻轻地捏了一下少女的红脸蛋，“你最好是真心这么认为的。今天你跟我发表的结婚宣言，我就当做从未没听过，知道了吗？”  
“知道了。”  
“给我好好反省一下自己。不要头一热就撞南墙！下次你要是还脑袋发热，就第一时间出现在我面前，让我来好好‘帮’你清醒。”  
“哦。”

双唇紧紧地贴合在一起。  
充盈的唾液有一丝顺着嘴角流了出来，却被反应迅速的舌尖尽数吮吸。  
“唔……哈尔……”  
少女有点无法呼吸了。  
下体还传来了撕裂身体的快感。粗大的龟头全部吞没在小穴中，紧随其后的是坚硬的整根阴茎一股脑地挤进少女的体内。  
哈尔支配她的节奏，使她不自觉地顺着他的挺动幅度夹紧甬道，摩擦着交合的性器。  
“喜欢吧、我就知道你喜欢。”  
他不停撩拨娇小的蜜穴，肉棒旋转变换着抽插角度，有时如密密麻麻的雨点击打在内壁上，有时又猛地深入最里面、碰撞在蕊心处。  
哈尔混乱的心跳与少女的重叠在一起，配合着身体相连的亲密感，顿时有一种回归母胎的安心感。就像断了羽翼的蝴蝶重新找回了另一半翅膀，他们之间的负距离加深了这份灵魂相认的浪漫。  
“……喜欢、啊啊啊！”  
她的所有空虚都被填满，身体的每一寸都在宣告着对方的统治权。  
“拥抱你的时候，我会感觉到那份恐惧在心底里消失了。”  
伴随着一阵快速的摩擦运动，伞状顶端破开了敏感的颈口，还刻意滞留在开口位置肆意玩弄。  
少女的脑中瞬间变成了一片空白，温暖的蜜汁潺潺地淋在性器上。这种爽到极点的酥麻感惹得哈尔深吸一口气，更加集中火力地攻占起了这块宝地。  
“哈啊……为什么？”她迷离的眼神望向虚空。  
他笑了：“因为现在注视着你满足的样子，我会觉得我给的、都是你想要的。”  
虽然宇宙生物尚未找到答案，未能勾勒出想要的幸福生活，但此时此刻哈尔倾注在她身体里的炽热爱意，点燃了她那极为稀缺、难以察知的情感。  
“嗯啊、啊……你的判断、是正确的。”少女扬起头，小动物似得舔舐着对方脖颈上凸起的喉结，“你总是在做正确的事情。”  
这动作太可口了，哈尔忍不住抬起她的臀部，然后重重地砸下：“我可爱的大小姐，别心急。我会给你很多。”  
她被撞得差点眩晕过去，身体无力地倒向了对方的胸膛，紧紧贴在怀中。  
直到电流般的快感击穿脊背，彼此的感觉都异常强烈。  
最后数次撞进最深处的抽插将浓重的液体喷射进了少女的子宫，然而这一次承载着死亡情感之力的浓液黑得像深渊一般，劲道也比普通的精液要更为刺激。  
少女浑身虚脱地倚靠在哈尔身上，吸收精液的过程似乎同时也在破坏身体原本的机能，让她有些招架不住。本能不断发出了警报。  
孕育生命的天然功能与充斥死亡气息的本质属性截然相对、如此矛盾、却又完美地融入到交合的产物中，被来自异域的宇宙生物全数吞噬。  
迷蒙之际，她偶然发觉这种感觉是如此熟悉，就像是浩瀚宇宙的点点星域，生死轮转亦是如此。  
手掌轻柔地抚摸着哈尔上衣的黑灯战衣，少女充满好奇地问：“我还是第一次遇到这种情况。”  
他凑前，贴在对方的发丝间：“和生命之白灯完全不同的体验对不对。因为黑暗本来就是宇宙最初的姿态。”  
她闭上眼，静静地回味这种体悟。  
令宇宙生物耿耿于怀的并非死亡黑灯本身，而是这种感觉令她怀念，就仿佛在很久远的时候、她便是诞生于此。有那么一瞬间，少女找到了家的味道。  
“我的家乡……应该也是与它相同的黑暗地界。”她似乎想起了什么，但真相很快就从面前溜走了，“但很让我不解的是，如果我来自一个与死亡地带具有相似气息的地方，为什么至黑之夜里黑死帝还要那么执着地追杀我。”  
哈尔整理好双方的衣装，将她抱了起来：“问一问就知道了。”  
黑灯戒闪烁不停。  
主动迈向死亡、现已成为黑灯尸的哈尔·乔丹淡定自若地举起手上的灯戒，驱散了周围的漆黑迷雾。  
“我早就跟它联系上、开辟了这里的单独空间。要不然你以为我怎么敢撂下祸戎那边的事故和你卿卿我我的。”  
一时间，少女拍起手掌，大呼牛逼。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六十七章 视差魔哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与绝版限定（二）视差哈尔H**

 

“再见，哈尔。我还得去开飞机。”  
马丁面色严肃，抱着安全帽从哈尔的身边走过。  
他一把拉住自己的父亲：“别走，我求你！我只是想和你说说话，从小到大我都想要你为我而自豪、亲口说一句我有多么棒。”  
“自豪？我该夸你什么？”马丁冷淡地回看了他一眼，“你坐看海滨城毁灭了，不是吗？”  
“等等，我、我很抱歉……但我不是故意的，爸，我没想过它会变成这样。”  
父亲无视了他的话，缓慢地套上了安全帽，驾驶着一家战机从哈尔的眼前飞驰而过，渐行渐远。  
“回来！求你了，我不能承受这种事情第二次。”哈尔发出呓语。  
但这样的场景已不只出现过两次了，在他的梦里总是无数次重复着这样的画面。  
不一会儿，那架飞机便不幸坠毁在地面上，连带着他的父亲一起、消失在绿光之中。简直是他十岁那年噩梦的原样重现。  
“我不想……再一次看见。不想！”  
他抱着头，跪坐在地。  
求神告佛也没有用。自打十岁起，他就在思考这样的问题：如果真的有神明，那祂为什么会放着像自己父亲那样的人死掉，而不去管。  
但绿灯能量给了哈尔·乔丹一次改变世界的机会。  
这是真切地、被握在手中的力量，它只被一样东西所限制，那就是他的意志力。拥有了这样的力量，他可以做任何事——只要他真的那样去‘想’。  
所以他幻想出了一个原原本本的海滨城，以及一个父亲的身影。他曾错失的、所有的一切都可以再现。唯独心中的失落感无法填平。  
当哈尔看着复现的海滨城在闪烁的余光中逐渐消散，注视父亲一遍又一遍地奔去宿命的离别之地，他就会觉得自己所追求的事物只不过是一种自虐。  
无法带着珍贵的回忆好好出发，他觉得仅凭回忆完全不够填满胸口的悲伤与怅然若失，它们远远不够！  
比起这个，让错失之人起死回生，令一切错误得到修正，重写历史，改成一个最好的结局，这才是身为视差魔的哈尔·乔丹真正想要的目标，他距离神就只差了一步。但他和高高在上的神明们不一样。他才不会只是看着、绝不！

当视差魔再度睁开双眼，过去的伤痛仿佛从他的瞳孔里抹去，他又恢复成那个执着于获得更多能量的力量狂魔。  
但他倾注在少女侧脸的目光出卖了自己，它流露着复杂的情感，包含了些许挣扎。  
LL旁若无人地摆弄着乐高积木，将具现化出来的玩具拼成了一座五脏俱全的城市。他认得出来，那是他每天都会在梦里看到的家乡。  
玩具城漂浮起来，自动套上了金灿灿的礼盒，黄飘带也在合上的一刹那主动捆在上面、打了一个蝴蝶结。  
少女捧着礼盒，将它放到了视差魔的手掌心：“喜欢这个礼物吗？看我做的像不像。”  
除了颜色，其他地方都挺像的。  
虽说心里有点小高兴，但视差魔还是保持着冷酷又危险的神情：“你就拿这种东西糊弄我。”  
“你明明就超喜欢的，骗不了我。”LL笑了起来，还用手抚摸着对方的鬓角一边打趣：“我还知道你来到这个时代绝对会开心得不得了。你去过那个海滨城，见过那里的繁荣景象，一定怀疑眼前的一切到底是不是真的吧。”  
“你蒙的吧。”视差魔扶着她的脸，轻轻在上面留下了奖励之吻，“不得不说，你猜对了。”  
他深知对方不是随便乱说的，但偏要在她面前犟嘴。就像是总爱欺负心仪女生、就是要对着干的低龄儿童，不敢承认自己对她的百般纵容，非要表现出一副看不顺眼的嘴脸。  
可他扮演得也忒不过关了，这演技连绿灯侠钦定的宇宙笨蛋女都无法骗过去。  
她很明显察觉到了这份言不由衷的刻意，便凑上前啵了一口。结果对方瞬间就装不下去，情不自禁地回吻了过来。  
这两人的互动简直跟泡了蜜糖似的，你一口我一口，你来我往的，可别提有多腻歪。  
“我看到那里的美丽景象，就下定决心要像守护好自己的家乡一样、守护好这座城市。”  
当视差魔提及N52时代的海滨城的瞬间，整个人的戾气就消去了一层。他丝毫没有鸠占鹊巢的自觉，完全将除自己以外的、别的哈尔·乔丹剔除出了海滨城守护人的序列中。  
他继续说着自己亲临未来的深刻感想：“我已经从来自其他时代的家伙口中知道了零时计划的败北，不过倒也无所谓了，我已经拥有了全新的生机盎然的海滨城。只需要排除一点小意外，我就可以开始崭新的人生。”  
LL完全猜到了他要说什么：“小意外？你不如直接说这个时代的哈尔。”  
“这就是我在终极星那场危机后选择的命运、属于我的路。除掉这个世界的我，用一个更强大的人来替代。因为，我已经错失过一次海滨城，我绝不会让那个家伙再辜负它一次。”  
视差魔注视着本属于他的真命天女。他觉得，她理应站在自己这边，而不是什么别的叫做哈尔·乔丹的劣等货色。  
LL抬起头，对他四目相对：“你想要知道我倾向哪一方，但这一点也不重要。”  
用力将视差魔推倒在地，现在是女方占上风。  
她开合着朱唇，一字一句敲打在他的心里：“无论你是打算毁灭宇宙还是令它变得更好，我都无条件站在你这一边，难道你会不清楚这一点吗？我亲爱的帕拉拉，你真要浪费时间询问一个已经确认无疑的问题吗。”  
视差魔环住少女的腰：“这对我很重要，一点也不算是浪费时间。”  
他经常做噩梦，很少做美梦。  
难得有一次，在多元宇宙产生震荡的时刻，视差魔梦见了比他零时前设想的美好世界还要梦幻的未来。  
‘哈尔，无论如何……我都希望你能够笑容永驻。’  
她总是无条件地陪伴在他左右，即便他已经一无所有，但她还是固执地想要守护好某个受到伤害的孤独灵魂。  
见证了另一种可能性下宇宙少女与视差魔的爱情，他无法确保眼前的她始终会做出相同的答卷。他在她的生命里出现的时间很晚，有比他来得更早的人影响着她的判断，比如绿灯侠，比如超人。  
“我害怕错失你。”第一次承认自己的恐惧，视差魔紧紧搂住了对方，仿佛要将对方的血肉融入在自己的身体里，“就像错失海滨城那样。”  
右手贴合在对方俊朗的侧脸，LL开口道：“只要你此刻出现在了我的生命里，就永远都不算晚。”  
这句话似乎解开了视差魔心中的某种枷锁。  
下一秒，他便提起沉重的婚纱，将洁白的裙摆卷起、系靠在少女的上半身。手指按压在那道秘裂上，来回摩擦着掩盖私处的布料。  
“我想抱你。”  
LL一笑，附在耳边轻声说：“这么巧，我也好想——拥有你。”

手指玩够了湿淋淋的小穴，抽离后还沾染着香甜可口的汁液。视差魔直接将它们涂抹在挺直的分身上，以作润滑液的功用。  
他缓慢插入，想要趁此机会多品尝一会儿顶端沿着湿热甬道开辟前路的奇妙滋味。  
火热的花瓣顺利吃进了因兴奋而显得无比壮大的肉棒，少女的身体完全被他填满了。  
挺直的性器将花穴的层层褶皱完全拨开推平，每一次抽送都剧烈得卷起了惊涛骇浪，恬不知耻地激荡着结合处的水渍声，淫靡不堪。  
“【——】！我的宝贝，你属于我。”  
视差魔疯狂地在她的体内索求着肉欲，当然也包含了食欲。不管是哈尔·乔丹的意识，还是属于灯兽的情感取向，都一致地认同眼前少女是视差魔私有物这一点。  
听到自己的真名，LL心中不禁泛起了涟漪，似乎产生了快感翻倍的错觉。  
小穴紧紧夹住他的肉棒不停摩擦，从下到上的麻痹感致使他更用力地操弄起来。察觉到敏感的源头，他还恶趣味地呼喊着少女名字，令她时不时轻微痉挛地套弄着下体的柱状物。  
快慰在少女的深处爆发，透明液体噗的一声飞溅而出，浇在了又硬又烫的雄性器官上，连带着囊袋都被淋得湿滑。  
“亲爱的，你潮吹了。”视差魔坏心眼地搅动少女口腔的涎液，让一部分顺着嘴角的幅度流淌在脖颈上，显得格外色情。  
随后，他又开始舔舐锁骨上的水沫，上下重复着，硬是要将她所有裸露在外的肌肤都涂抹上诱人的光泽。  
“好痛……啊、啊……啊嗯！”  
对方肆意的扭腰撞击令LL忍不住高声喘息，她的脸蛋早已布满了绯红，楚楚动人的姿态惹得他更加狂野，丝毫没有什么怜香惜玉的打算。  
“痛吗，你明明舒服死了。我知道你还想要更多刺激。”视差魔的喘息也相应地变得高昂，“你和绿灯侠也是这样做的吗？”  
他用力钳制住少女不自觉想要抬高的臀部，将臀瓣揉捏成不规则的形状。性器每一次撞进花心，掌心就施力拍击着发红的屁股，像是在斥责身下人贪得无厌的坏品质。  
LL身体绷紧，不停尖叫：“他……对我……不会这么痛。”  
“呵，是么。”他挺动腰肢，侵犯起了娇弱的花房，龟头在颈口如琢如磨的销魂滋味差点害得少女又泄一次，“你是喜欢——”  
“这样粗暴的？”视差魔猛地加速抽插，冲破紧致的阻碍物，直达最深处。  
随后，他又抽离嗷嗷待哺的温床，在稍外围的内壁上下摩挲，缓慢地按压打转：“还是喜欢这样温柔一点的？”  
前后的反差刺激得LL直接哭了出来：“都行。随你便……呜、不要再折磨我了……啊啊！”  
视差魔舔湿了少女的眼角，逐渐露出餍足的笑：“你和那家伙做过那么多次，也该对我做出些弥补吧。”  
一进一退之际，他主动抓住了对方手掌，十指紧扣。  
疯狂的摆动不知持续了多久，直到少女已经精疲力竭，视差魔依旧将她牢牢固定在身下冲刺着。获得过多快感的LL眼里失去了焦距，她随着对方的幅度随波逐流地贴合在一起，感觉灵魂都要出窍。  
直到抵达最高点，她还有点没有反应过来。  
浓郁的白浊子种喷散在子宫的各个角落，像滋养生命的雨露，令饱餐一顿的少女忍不住舔了一口嘴角：“好舒服。喜欢！”  
一直在观察的视差魔享受着心爱之人失神的表情与甜美到极点的反应，也纵情地贴在她的唇上吮吸着令人垂涎的琼浆。  
此时此刻，他拥抱着自己的‘全世界’，再也没有什么可失去的了。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六十八章 视差魔哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与绝版限定（三）视差哈尔H**

 

“我还有话要问你，黑死帝，关于我的事情……比存在之灵还要古老的你，肯定知道得更多吧。”  
‘异域者，你想要知道些什么。’  
LL有许多想要问的话题，首先就从那个最近的疑惑开始吧：“我能够感受到黑灯情感光谱与我家乡的味道有所相似，可是我为什么会被存在之灵看中、成为白灯的宿主？难道不应该是相反的状况么。”  
‘你的问题并不是毫无意义的，异域者，这也解释了我在至黑之夜的行径，我是在帮助你。’  
“帮我？”  
‘帮助你迈向死亡之黑暗，那才是适合你的道路，而不是存在之灵为你量身打造的生之‘囚笼’。你应该已经得知了一点，自你降临之初，便被宇宙视作威胁、投放至无人的虚空。’  
“我明白……也正是因为如此，我才渴望被人‘发现’、并且需要寻找存活于世的‘锚点’。”  
‘包括你其他异于常人之处，即情感光谱无法被灯戒识别，却能够自如地运用恐惧之黄灯，这都可以用一个答案来解释。’  
“什么意思？”  
‘你并未没有情感，只不过身为异域者，你的情绪无法直接套用这个宇宙的情感光谱系统来进行分析和解释。因此，才会被这个宇宙视作无法估量的变数，排除在外。’  
少女理解了对方的未尽之意。就像是不兼容的两套系统，她的机体功能若属于安卓机一侧，DC宇宙就象征着IOS系统。所以黑灯戒在监测情感时，压根无法察知到她身上所具备的分毫色光。  
“但是我在另一种可能性的未来，契合并拥有了这个宇宙的诸多情感，还诞下了本不可能拥有的后代。这又该怎么解释呢？”  
‘因为你已经选择彻底融入这个宇宙，放弃了异域者的身份，甘愿走进存在之灵为你设下的命运囚笼。’说到这里，黑死帝嘲讽地笑了，‘可你本属于黑暗，属于我们的阵营。即便我无法洞悉你的家乡在起源墙外的何处，但我完全能够感知到你的本质——混沌与无序。你自那儿诞生的，就如同宇宙的原初面貌，是一片永恒寂夜。当然，你的特性还有一点，那就是与恐惧有着说不清道不尽的渊源，想必这也与你的起源有关。’  
听到这里，LL已经了解到了个大概：“如果我继续模仿和学习，就能够不断兼容这个宇宙的情感光谱系统吗。而且我想选择自己的命运，而不是遵从那个‘最优解’。”  
黑死帝没有心思理会这种细枝末节的东西，它只在乎这位来自异域的少女不会偏听白灯的一家之言，如今它传达了这些重要讯息，便已经达成了初始目标。她还有很长的路要走，而它会亲眼看着她亲自选择的命运是否正确。  
在即将消失前，黑死帝最后问了一个至关重要的问题：‘异域者，你有多久没有解除拟态了。你还记得自己的本来面目吗？’  
言罢，它便随着黑灯戒的远去销声匿迹，少女静静思考着它的最后一句话，当中似乎蕴含着什么特殊意味。

视差魔躺在少女的腿上，享受着悠哉的膝枕休憩时光。  
从回忆与思索回到现实的LL一手放松地耷拉在他的发丝间，时不时还抓着对方的头发玩。  
她瞥了一眼看似沉浸在美好梦境中的男子，说着：“帕拉拉，乖，别装睡。”  
“叫谁呢。”他好像觉得这个过于可爱的昵称冒犯到了自己，懒懒地抬眼斜视少女。  
然而LL依旧固执己见。她的魔爪伸向了雪白的鬓角，在上面拨动：“帕拉拉、虫宝宝、坏虫虫、视差球……还有非常多的称谓，你想要听哪一个。”  
趁哈尔·乔丹下线、主动披上地球人壳子的黄灯灯兽哼笑一声：“难道你平日里就是这么叫着‘未来的我’的吗。”  
少女弯腰，亲吻在了他的两眉之间：“我还是最喜欢‘我亲爱的帕拉拉’这一个，最能彰显我们情投意合的朋友关系。”  
颇具文化差异的异域来客完全没有意识到自己在乱用词组搭配。  
视差怪坐起身，将她揽入怀中：“是，朋友关系，好到用本体把你吃干抹净的朋友关系。”  
重点错的LL忽略了对方语气里的酸味，惊呼道：“哇！厉害了。这你都知道。”  
令来自过去的灯兽醋意横生的是：卡隆纳一战中，LL与视差怪一同被关在中央能源炉内所发生的情事。而这些均为多元宇宙震荡时，视差魔LL所造成的黄光余波给这位视差怪带过去的资讯。  
“我当然知道，若要人不知、除非己莫为。”视差怪白了对方一眼，随后略显急躁地啃咬着她的下唇，“凭什么它可以使用本体和你黏在一起，我就非得窝在哈尔·乔丹的身体里与你亲昵？！这不公平。”  
嘿呀，这家伙倒还嫌弃起来了。  
LL难以置信地瞪大眼睛：“拜托，你现在拥有的可是哈尔·乔丹的身体啊！不要摆出一副‘我亏了’的表情好不好。”  
“那你倒说一说我怎么不亏了。”视差怪看着对方气鼓鼓的小脸，忍不住戳了一下。  
“当然不亏啦，赚爆好不好！未来的你可是说过‘最理想的状况是获得哈尔·乔丹的身体、然后再来拥有我，这样我们三个就可以永远在一起’这种话的。你现在这样的状态，放在未来的帕拉拉眼中，简直就是最理想的。”  
视差怪顺势将她按倒在地，满脸揶揄地询问：“这么说，你也非常喜欢这种状态了？”  
“那当然啦。”少女眨巴着眼，嘟起嘴直接在他的脸颊上嘬了一口，“我相信这个时期的你也一定会有这样的想法。”  
“恭喜你，答对了。”视差怪顿时绽放了张扬的笑容，是一种和饱满深情与伤痛的哈尔·乔丹截然不同的笑容。  
抱着对方的少女也乐呵呵地笑了起来。她绝不会认错视差怪和哈尔的区别，即便他们都是视差魔的组成部分，如此完美地聚合在同一具躯壳里。  
视差怪自然也明白这一点，少女是它的同类，不仅有她对恐惧黄光的先天同步率如此之高的缘故，更有二者认知和逻辑上的诸多吻合之处。所有人、包括色光使用者们都警惕着灯兽带来的威胁，唯有少女认为灯兽遵循天性才是正途、并无不可，理应由灯兽来支配宿主，而不是由宿主来腐化灯兽。她的出现简直就像是单纯为了它而存在一般。  
“你是我的唯一，”他翻起裙摆，身躯摩擦着洁白的嫁衣，却没有撕毁它，而是厚颜无耻地将其当作是视差怪与真命天女的爱情凭证，只因为他甚是喜欢对方穿着这套装束的模样，“才不是哈尔·乔丹的……是我视差怪的唯一。”  
“是、是，你是我最可爱的帕拉拉，你说的都对。”她脸上遍布宠溺与纵容的微笑，认可了对方不断逼近的欲求。

饥饿的灯兽在上方猛烈地抽送，令少女的小穴随着击打的节奏一张一合，不断吞吃抚慰着坚硬的肉柱。  
“好胀！唔啊、呜呜……吃不下了。”  
她的蜜穴紧张地收缩着，似乎是要把凶器拒之门外，却无法敌过视差怪的侵袭。  
将肉壁塞得满满的分身根本停不下来，只会朝梦寐以求的花心横冲直撞过去，次次挺动都会在温热的甬道向里推进去一些。  
人类性爱的舒适感觉令灯兽陶醉其中，他忍不住发出低吟，更加失控地箍紧少女的腰身往前抽插：“宝贝……我的LL！让我进去。”  
蜜浆沾湿了下体，在结合之地缓缓流下，为每一次的活塞运动奏响协和的音符。  
在多次努力后，玉门被顶开，龟头顽强地挤入了狭窄的宫口，然后反复地进出着。让人喘不过气的快感电流般击穿脊背，少女不自觉地弓起腰，放声尖叫。  
“嗯啊、啊啊啊！停……停一下。”  
肉棒肆意地翻搅着肉壶，透明的水沫被刻意逗弄的动作激起滋滋噗噗的声响，现场淫乱无比，宛如两头发情的野兽在交合。  
卷起的嫩肉红肿不堪，反倒令没有丝毫怜爱之心的视差怪更加兴奋地捣腾翻弄。  
“你真可爱。”“再多出一点水好吗，宝贝。”“亲爱的，想不想给我生一堆的虫宝宝。”  
他调情的话语一茬接着一茬，惹得LL满面潮红，浑身肌肤都附上了一层淡淡的粉红。  
在灯兽的信条里，从来就没有什么‘点到为止’，那就是屁话。既然追求刺激，那就贯彻到底。  
饱满的触感、生猛的挺动，不断攀升的快感与痛楚将少女拉入了情欲的沼底，无法自拔。  
“我……整个人……啊啊、都变得淫荡了。我是坏女孩吗。”  
肉棒乘胜追击地来回挺动，在孕育生命的子宫独霸一方。勃起的滚烫性器从前端播洒出粘稠的热液，直冲而出，发射在渴求子种的腔内。  
这股灼热的冲击如热浪袭来，将少女的意识带入了昏迷。  
在她丧失理智的前一秒，视差怪得意洋洋地在耳畔吹气低语：“还没完呢，我亲爱的LL……好好品尝我给你准备的正餐吧。”

昏昏沉沉之际，LL再次睁开了眼睛。  
全身赤裸的她打量着空旷无垠的地盘，顿时明白这是何处。  
这里是意识空间。  
察觉到视线，少女缓缓抬起头：“帕拉拉？”  
庞然巨物张开了身形，长长的尾巴在地面上画上一个圆圈，似乎将底下站着的少女圈进自己的势力范围。  
“用本体做一次怎么样。你都和未来的我经历过一次了，怎么也不能亏待了我吧。”灯兽俯下身，“我没有在询问你的意见，只是在下达通知。”  
对方态度强硬，让LL无话可说。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第六十九章 视差怪H

**电波女与绝版限定（四）视差怪/视差魔H**

 

胀大的生殖器贴在湿漉漉的甬道内壁，像是要将那张小嘴给撑破。尾巴的尖端则在一旁玩弄起了初尝人事的菊穴，不停钻入挑逗。  
前后都得到开发的LL似乎得到了前所未有的酥麻和刺痛，一遍又一遍地发出具有诱惑力的呻吟。  
灯兽压抑住想要把她完全吞入腹中的冲动，伸长舌头，润湿了少女的锁骨和乳房，用力舔舐的舌苔在肌肤上留下了一连串的水痕，远看似乎在泛着光泽。  
“另一个我没有玩过你后面吧。”它问。  
少女呜咽着，点头称是。  
视差怪对这个答案有点满意，而她却白了对方一眼，这家伙分明早就知道了，偏要听这话从她嘴里亲口说出来。  
狭小的蜜穴将壮硕硬直的器官没入，顺畅地接受了对方粗暴的挺进，一点一点地吃到无法更近一步的地步。她扭捏地摆动腰部，生怕异物捅破自己的身体，毕竟它太长了，即便抵进子宫，也无法吃进去三分之一的尺寸。  
在这一时间点初尝性爱禁果的灯兽感受着少女体内温柔的吸附力，沉醉其中：“好棒……这种感觉是第一次。终于知道人类为什么对做这种事情乐此不疲了。”  
它逐渐加快速率，臀部的碰撞声愈演愈烈，棒状物就差点没有穿透少女的花心了，把她刺激得浑身颤栗，下身如泉涌。  
“你真可爱。就是体型太小了，实在不够吃。”视差怪身形高大的躯干如胶似漆地黏在少女的身上，骇人的利爪收拢锋芒、只为将对方罩在身下。  
她赤裸之身与灯兽的线条不断发生着亲密接触，来回摩擦中点燃了双方的欲火。  
LL辩解道：“不是我太小，是你太大了。”  
灯兽不满地糊了她一脸口水，略带撒娇地顶进子宫口胡乱冲撞一通：“为什么要怪我，你不可以把自己变得大一点吗？”  
足以覆盖少女整个身形的爪子充满欲求地抚慰着透着粉红的香艳胴体，配合下半身的猛烈撞击，给这场狂乱的爱欲盛宴平添了几许野性的暴力美感。  
“啊啊！啊、不行！”她被这雨点般的突袭戳到了敏感点，高声尖叫起来。  
“为什么不行？现在这幅样子不也只是你的拟态么。”视差怪用长尾卷起少女夹住的双腿，将其拉开、几乎成了一字型，“你是属于我的真命天女，我想看你的全部，见识其他人都不曾见过的面貌，我相信我注定会是达成这个挑战的第一人……我还想要令生殖器完完全全地进入你的本体，你一定会允许我这样做的、对吗，我的宝贝。”  
面对灯兽的提议，少女连忙摇头拒绝。  
她好不容易才确认自己会以这副面孔、这一姿态、这样的身份立足于世，‘LL’这种形态几乎就是宇宙生物能够存在于此的‘锚点’，如果她抛却了它，难道不会迎来世界的排异反应吗？难道她还要被其他什么人再‘发现’第二次吗？  
“我才不要自找麻烦。”她抚摸着巨型猛兽的躯体，在上面蹭了蹭，“坏帕拉拉，你就不能变小点吗？你明明做得到，却要怂恿我做这么危险的事情。”  
视差怪冷哼一声，食用小号的甜品与吃下大号的正餐所带来的饱腹感可大不相同，要它委屈自己、选择前者已经很给自己的真命天女面子了，对方却连一丁点的福利都不愿意给，简直太小气。  
“我能够似有若无地看到……你身后的虚影，很巨大，很美丽。”说着，它舔湿了少女的腹部，欲求不满地穿刺着她的肉穴，“我知道你的本体一定能够加倍满足我的愿望。”  
听到直白的夸赞，LL双颊染上红晕：“是、是这样，你说的没错，那是挺大的，你不嫌弃就好。我以前总觉得这么大的体型不太适合在这个宇宙中进行繁衍……没想到，嗯、能够遇到你这么可爱又帅气的对象。”  
视差怪乘胜追击，再次诱惑道：“我们彼此是最合适不过的，使用本体来做一定也会相当契合，难道你不想体验一下新鲜的性爱吗。”  
有那么一瞬间，LL幻想着两头巨型生物酣畅淋漓地结合在一起，对方生殖器痛快插入自己身体、插得满当当、全部没入的淫荡景象。她相当期待这种陌生的体验，在这个宇宙中，她或许再也找不到视差怪以外的、能给她的本体带来如此舒服快感的选项了。  
但即便诱惑力满满，LL还是顶住了压力，继续拒绝：“不可以！我要坚守底线。或许等很久以后有机会一试，但不是现在哦。”  
“笨女孩、死板、不懂变通。”  
灯兽一连甩了好几个词汇来发泄自己的不满，但这样也只是相当温和的不悦反应。少女看出了它的怒气根本就没有聚起来、便已经消去了，于是啵的一口亲在它的身躯上：“乖呀，别生气。想要下面对接吻合，你就稍稍变得小一点嘛，这并不难对不对。”  
确实不难。  
视差怪很快缩小了自己的体格，快感侵入少女的肉壁，坚硬的生殖器自由地在温热的甬道来回抽插，下身的结合处没有一丝空隙，做到了它理想的配合默契。厚实的舌头也不必随口便舔得对方一脸了，而是能够好好地探入少女的香唇、在里面搅动嬉戏。  
在欲海肆意倾注热液的灯兽很快就将刚才的小插曲忘了个精光。它飞快地抽送下体，利爪不禁在少女白皙的脊背按压出了通红的印痕，因为过于爽快，连这点仅剩的自制力都失去了。  
“啊唔……啊啊、嗯啊！好热。”她忍不住发出淫乱的声音。  
情感之光的精华猛地洒在LL的体内，这份陌生的射出感令视差怪享受着性爱的余韵。  
它抱着与自己全身密合的少女，开始揉搓起她的臀瓣，安静地唤醒自己那很快便再度硬挺的下半身，看样子是还想再来一遍。  
视差怪发狂似得强暴着脆弱不堪的蕊心，在里面搅得天翻地覆：“好棒。我的宝贝，你真美味……让我受不了。”  
啪嗒啪嗒地碰撞肉体，紧致的秘处将滚烫性器牢固吸附，像是要榨出它的精液。小穴每次被抽插的动作弄得一开一合时，又给灯兽带去了更多的兴奋。  
它疯狂的挺动一次次将少女带上了高峰，双腿酥软地打着抖，无依无靠地被灯兽撑到最大、搭在旁边，为的是更加放肆地玩弄着紧密结合的蜜穴。  
恍惚间，LL感受到双倍的快慰。不只是意识空间里灯兽本体给她带来的刺激，外界的现实中，视差怪甚至双开视角，正在以视差魔的身躯品尝着少女的滋味，玩得不亦乐乎。  
重重快感叠加在少女的灵魂中，令她不由得高呼：“唔嗯……你这个、贪吃鬼！呜呜、又坏又不听话的帕拉拉！停一……啊啊啊！”  
“舒服吗，我亲爱的LL。不要害羞了，享受这一切吧。”  
那一边，视差魔压在身着婚纱的纯洁新娘上翻云覆雨，这一边，淫乱的兽与赤身裸体的少女紧紧交缠。  
同时袭来的热流赋予了她绝顶的高潮，视差魔将哈尔·乔丹这幅躯壳的精液尽数灌进新娘的子宫内，与此同时，视差怪把自己酝酿许久的陈酿也注入了少女的腹里。虽然是同步进行，但她还是觉得自己就像是被灯兽侵犯了两次一般。  
意识重新拉回到现实中。  
LL涨红了脸，不停喘着气。  
伏在她身上的视差魔还在光明正大地偷笑，颇有美餐一顿后的暗爽感，气得少女直接给了一拳。

“如果我继续模仿和学习，就能够不断兼容这个宇宙的情感光谱系统吗。而且我想选择自己的命运，而不是遵从那个‘最优解’。”  
‘异域者，你有多久没有解除拟态了。你还记得自己的本来面目吗？’  
忽地从梦中惊醒，卧在视差魔怀中的少女抬头凝望着夜空中近到仿佛只手可摘的星辰。她想起黑死帝那句话，似乎在暗示着什么。  
又回忆起视差怪的某个提议，少女不由得猜测自己是否做出了错误的选择。若是自己不拘泥于这幅人类的拟态，是不是早就能够以本体之姿孕育子嗣了。  
但是黑死帝的解释似乎又给了她崭新的思考方向。若是她无法兼容于这个世界的情感系统，在最外沿游离不定，那又有何意思呢。她来到这个世界，或许带着某种使命，或许毫无意义，但她逐渐觉得自己可以作为其中的一员生存下去，所以才迟迟不愿摒弃自己最先选定的命运。  
“我需要……更多蓝本，来分析、模仿和学习。”  
顿时，灵光一现。  
‘蓝本’？少女联想到自己被至尊小超人误打误撞触发的某个机能，产生了一定的联想。  
她曾觉得自己参照克拉克·肯特（终极人）作为学习情感的对象这一行径，是某种选择蓝本的衍生。当然，在其他可能性下，她或许选择了其他人作为学习蓝本。  
但换个角度，自己的身体机能或许已经隐约地给出了另一种路径，在单纯学习这个宇宙的情感光谱体系之外，通过摄取精液、保存基因、筛选最优配偶的手段，做到达成繁殖的目标，这一过程的假定更像是自己的本能所发出的提示和讯号。  
少女暂时无法割舍两者中的任何一种，因为两者似乎都在向前推进，但都未给她诞出什么结果来，还是只能继续观察。  
指尖抚摸着视差魔闭合的眼帘，她心中涌现出一丝犹豫。  
眼前的他似乎就是天然适合自己的那一位、嗯、目前来讲是这样没错，但宇宙生物真的要为了眼前的选择、放弃未来可能从其他蓝本处获得的答案吗。  
“帕拉拉，你在听的吧？”她轻声呼唤着对方，“在那个很远的地方，还有人等候着我去履行婚姻的誓约。你知道的，将我困在这里一辈子是不行的。”  
视差魔从身后搂抱住少女：“为什么不呢。我和你，再加上我们亲爱的哈尔，我们三个可以永远在一起。”  
她摇了摇头：“我有我必须去寻找的使命，你也有属于自己的命运，像哈尔，他还要找回自己的海滨城呢。”  
披着哈尔·乔丹躯体的视差怪嗤笑一声：“他是着了魔，成天念叨他的海滨城，我可不一样。除了玩坏这个宇宙，我最大的愿望现在已经被我拥入了怀中。你别想找什么借口离开，我才不是傻瓜。”  
少女气鼓鼓地说：“天天窝在这里很容易腻的。”  
“别跟我说这个。我在中央能源炉不知道待了多少年，要我传授你一点这方面的技巧吗。”视差魔撑着下巴，露出了危险的笑容。  
对方是不打算退让了，可LL也不是吃素的，她还是哈尔·乔丹眼中任性妄为的、惹不起的大小姐呢。  
“不需要！我又没说不喜欢你……想要逃开你。”她又说，“反正你能够活那么久，等我收集到足够多的蓝本、解锁起源线索后再一起双宿双飞嘛。”  
听听，这什么话，分明是渣男宣言。  
“蓝本！还蓝本呢？你是要集齐52个克拉克·肯特，还是要拥有每种颜色的哈尔·乔丹！”他听着就气不打一处来。  
“我、我……哎呀、总之我这样做是有理由的。嗯，就是这样。”  
少女视线游离。  
不等对方反应过来，便慌乱不知所措地使用力量开始跳转时空。  
可是LL忘记了一件事，穿梭平行宇宙她是很擅长，但是涉及到时间操作、她便离不开视差怪力量的加持。  
“等一下，你这个——”视差魔的二字还未出口，对方就不知道跳进哪个时间点的哪个宇宙了，“笨蛋！”

胡乱操作时空的下场就是现在这样。  
LL在空中不断地下坠。  
身体的能量早已被一抽而空，一时间她竟放任自己自由落地。是的，反正不会死，顶多痛一点。  
但是少女丝毫没有设想过，自己的降落有可能会砸到路边的花花草草。  
这不就来了吗，只不过，她底下不是花花草草，而是野生的克拉克·肯特，还有一大帮围观群众。  
聚光灯在不断闪烁。  
许多记者正拍摄着会场中央的男子，那便是这次婚礼的男主角。可是女主角还没登场。  
有些人已经等得不耐烦了，比如海王亚瑟，他同超人没有多少情分，只不过为了是确保这场皇家婚礼所象征着的和平、不会影响到他的亚特兰蒂斯，才形式上出场一下下。  
忽的一声。  
众人都听见来自上空的噪音。  
一位身着婚纱的新娘从天而降，被超人接在怀中。  
“克拉克？”  
她疑惑不解地伸手触碰这位陌生超人的脸颊，然后因耗尽力量而昏了过去。  
镜头定格在了这一秒。  
隔日，《星球日报》头版头条是‘皇家婚礼规模空前，如期举行，为饱经战乱之苦的世界带来和平’。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七十二章 领主超人H

**电波女与加班狂（三）白超H**

 

LL喜欢多元宇宙，因为那里充斥着无限可能性。  
正如权戒者之于哈尔·乔丹，领主超人之于克拉克·肯特也是如此。他们都无法算是‘正常’、‘正统’的英雄形象，或是人生轨迹从一开始就与众不同，抑或是人生轨迹在某个阶段出现了拐点。但同时，他们与自己在主宇宙的同位体都有着息息相关的联系，即便设定发生变异或是设定全然相反，LL也可以从中窥见那个原点的面貌。  
她注视着眼前这名身披雪白披风的超人，忍不住伸手触碰对方渐染上岁月的鬓角。与视差怪附身的哈尔·乔丹，视差魔因恐惧的力量改变了鬓角的颜色，但领主超人确实因为经历了沧桑巨变而变成这副模样的。岁月在他的发丝间留下了痕迹。  
爱惜的心情从少女的心底深处涌出。  
在黄太阳的作用下，氪星人的寿命可以很长，足以长到正义联盟变成了正义领主，也长到众位领主们一波一波地等来新生代超人类的接替和换血。而对于领主超人个人来说，或许也长到了‘克拉克·肯特’所熟识的地球亲人与朋友相继离开人世。  
这令宇宙生物不由得想到了自己。  
她能够感受到这名超人的心已经冷却了。它不再是燃烧着的太阳，不再给世人带去希望，而是无可言说的威压。从前，世人都喊着超人的名号呼救，可如今，没有人胆敢主动招惹上这位领袖。

不知不觉，LL将手贴在对方的胸膛上，闭起眼睛聆听着稳健有力的心跳声。然后，她问：“看着相识的人一个个老去，一定很难受吧。”  
之前哼唱着堪萨斯小调时，她偶然察知克拉克的眼里稍微提起了几分精神，不再是那副死撑着、强迫自己的灰暗神色。这让她有点开心，觉得自己似乎做了正确的事情，哪怕只有几许，能够帮助到他、就是一件不错的选择。  
克拉克贴着她的额头，双手环住了少女的脊背，将其整副身躯收拢在怀抱中：“那个时候，参加他们的葬礼时或许我悲伤到流泪……但那都过去了。”  
闪过肯特夫妇失望的眼神，还有露易丝决绝离去的背影，克拉克生命里出现的重要人物都与他渐行渐远。所有人都在向前，他们离开，最终遵循自然规律、成为了凋谢的花朵，只有克拉克、不、连克拉克都已经随之消亡了，只有他卡尔·艾尔留在原地。  
他托住对方的腰部，眷恋地靠在她的脖颈凹陷处：“我很自私，所以才会向一个不爱的人许诺虚幻的未来。”  
领主超人指的是领主神奇女侠，他与对方并肩作战、处死了领主蝙蝠侠，便是在那时，克拉克向她保证如果能够顺利结束战争，寿命都很长的二人或许可以尝试一下在一起这件事。  
之后当领主神奇女侠被主宇宙未来正义联盟的戴安娜杀死的时候，克拉克真的为之流过眼泪，但那不是为爱人而流下的。  
布鲁斯死了，她也死了……到这里，克拉克·肯特生命中最重要的几个身影真的就全部走光了。他是在为这一点而悲叹。  
真的已经回不去了，他再也无法作为曾经的自己继续前行了，生与死的界限带去了昨日的最后一点回忆，在他脚边划下了无法逾越的沟壑。  
LL不清楚领主超人的感情往事，她也不会去探察那些鸡毛碎皮的小事。对她而言，眼前这位超人的不同人生轨迹的具体细节并不重要，她只对他的基本处事方式和恋爱态度感兴趣。而这些讯息，她差不多收集完毕了，就像在观察实验蓝本一样。  
“克拉克，自私不是一件坏事。你只是感到害怕了。”她坦诚地回答，“害怕自己一个人被留下，所以迫切地想要拉着什么人一起走。我也干过这种事情，算半斤八两吧。”  
领主超人以为莱拉是在说自己与另一位超人的关系，殊不知LL此刻指的是她与终极人的相遇。  
她又说：“我觉得寿命很重要，活得足够久，才不会在我之前就死掉。实力也很重要，这样才不会随随便便地消失。”  
讲到这里，LL叹了一口气，她联想到了某个一重启就‘随随便便消失’的家伙。  
“这是你的择偶标准。”领主超人默默接了一句。  
“算是最低标准吧……如果无法做到这些，岂不是自找苦吃么。”少女脸上有点苦涩，“所以我完全可以理解你的心情，没有不散的筵席，生死离别永远是难解的死结。”  
克拉克静静地凝视着她的脸，不知道在想什么。  
半晌，他松开禁锢的拥抱，牵着她的手，来到空旷的走廊上。接收到主人的指令，空地回荡着悠扬的曲调，克拉克一手握住了少女的五指，另一只手搂着她的腰间。  
“陪我跳一曲吧。音乐可以冲淡悲伤。”他淡然自若地好像一位老司机，可是谁又知道他已经多久没有听过音乐了呢。  
前进，后退，摆荡。  
脚步随着他的节奏缓缓迈开。  
暖色调的灯光下，克拉克注视着眼前起舞的少女，就好像回到了高中毕业舞会上，他还是那个不善表达的小镇男孩，对面是他天真烂漫的中意之人。他本以为自己会手忙脚乱，但看着莱拉弯弯的嘴角，身体便镇定自若地超常发挥了起来。  
一个念头萦绕在克拉克的脑海里，这也许是他生命中跳得最好的一支舞了。  
音乐结束，他依然舍不得放开对方。  
就像克拉克自己承认的那样：他是自私的。一个组建家庭的美好愿景摆在他面前，如此温馨柔和的氛围就在眼前不断酝酿，明知这是抬手轻易就可戳破的幻景、泡影，他也自私到不愿意松手。  
“莱拉……”他轻轻触碰着少女右颊，“你愿意拥有一支时间无法流转的假花吗。它无法开花结果，更不可能凋谢，是一株不值得任何人去浇灌的花。”  
LL自问道：  
他也和你一样，从某个时刻起、命运就一点都没有流动。  
“命运是流动的，时光不会因为某个人停下脚步。不去选自然生长的花朵，而是去选择永恒的假花，看上去是很美丽呢——但不是干花美丽，而是那份追求永恒之物的心情非常美丽。”  
说完，她踮起脚，贴在了克拉克的唇面上。  
作为回应，他小心翼翼地回吻着对方。  
这样无药可救的自己，在少女眼中，是可以被视作永恒之物般的存在。这一认知，令克拉克一瞬间获得了巨大的满足。

领主超人没有保留力气，从一开始就一口气将性器沉入到小穴中，毫无保留地全力顶撞进秘裂。  
“……莱拉。”  
如梦呓般，克拉克不停重复着她的名字。  
反复抽送下，被汁液捣湿得一塌糊涂的甬道黏腻地附着在滚烫的棒状物上，挤压按动夸张的壮硕异物，传递着快慰。  
被钢铁之躯按在身下的少女掌握着绝对的主导权。  
她湿热的嘴舔弄着他胸前的两个凸起，舌尖玩味地啃咬起了兴奋到发硬的乳头。现在是克拉克在向她索求一切，是他在需要她。  
一脸满足的他双手搓揉着少女的腰线与臀部，下半身不断加快力道，猛地抽动挺进。  
与平日冷漠而自我封闭的伪装不同，此时的克拉克将全部的身心都释放了出来。  
“莱拉……吾爱。”  
他边喘息，一边扭动腰身。  
好烫。  
被这股视线所注视，少女整个人都要烧起来了。  
“哈啊、啊啊……克拉克！”  
听到自己的名字，领主超人脸颊晕染上陶醉的红：“吾爱，再大点声。”他含着对方的唇怕化了，不停摩擦沾湿着唇面上的细纹，想亲下去、却又瞻前顾后的模样像极了刚陷入热恋的童子军。  
她脸带笑意，放肆地抓起对方额头一撮卷毛在手指上缠绕了起来，惹得克拉克爱欲之火中烧，加倍翻腾着体内硬邦邦的肉棒。  
全力的侵占令少女浑身震颤，滚滚热流伴随巨大的咕噜声窜入了生命的摇篮，但下一刻，与蜜壶几近于合为一体的性器再次抽送了起来。  
克拉克欲求不满地抚摸着她的身体曲线：“之前我问过，作为全世界瞩目的婚姻，你知道我们这对夫妻间最重要的使命是什么吗。”  
“是什么，我帅气又迷人的丈夫，你快告诉我吧。”她逗弄道。  
他疯狂地濡湿了少女的口腔，就快要令其窒息了。  
强烈的喘息声中，克拉克慢慢吞吞地回答：“最重要的使命，当然是维持和谐性生活。”  
说罢，他再次摆动起腰身，似乎不想停下来。  
“这也是工作的一环？”她顺势闭上眼，享受起了舒爽刺激的性爱。  
“爱你，就是我目前分量最重的工作。”他笑了起来。  
少女羞红了脸：“你怎么突然变得这么会撩我。”  
刚解冻的冰山化身为一头饥饿的熊，在她身上不断回来蹭着点火：“礼尚往来。”

 

PS.

白超（假装严肃）：合理加班。  
LL：你真系个鬼才，这也能叫‘加班’，太秀了叭。  
白超：全世界都死盯着超人的夫妻生活，我们婚姻的幸福指数难道不重要吗？  
LL：……  
白超：别问，问就是为了人民。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第七十三章 领主超人H

**电波女与加班狂（四）白超H**

 

一天恨不得掰出48小时、全天候守在瞭望塔的领主超人最近有点不对劲。  
正义领主的其他成员对此情况有所察觉，但也将其归咎于作为最大战争威胁的蝙蝠侠殒灭后的触底反弹。失去了来自异世界未来正义联盟与亚特兰蒂斯的双重外部压迫力，正义领主可以放慢脚步，重建许多基础建设以及一个更加稳固的新秩序。  
底下的报告接踵而至，克拉克却在神游。他一边使用超级视力，观察北极的孤独堡垒里某位新婚妻子正在做些什么，越观察越觉得待在原地如坐针毡。  
“我知道了。就按计划进行。”  
布置完这些指令，超人将具体落实交给了其他负责人，头也不回地离开了瞭望塔。  
所有人都高估了克拉克的自制力，包括他自己。没人能想到领主超人终日对‘形婚’对象、某个装点世界和平氛围的‘摆设品’念念不忘，只因为在她面前，他可以成为他全部的自己，而不是作为什么备受期待的领袖。

在孤独堡垒。  
莱拉哼着歌，打扫着卫生。虽然走廊上没有多少灰尘，但她总觉得这里缺了点人气，一边调整摆设，还将四周清洗得闪闪发亮。  
等到克拉克回来时，她的攻略进度已经到达了厨房。少女身上挂着可爱俏皮的动物围裙，拿着抹布，在手边沾水打着转。  
“你回来啦。”  
眼前的画面像是梦境一般。  
仅仅只是因为眼前这个人，冷清的孤独堡垒就变成了像是家一般温暖的存在。  
克拉克情难自抑地抱住了她的腰杆，身高使她双脚悬空，手中紧握着的抹布啪嗒一声跌落在了地面上。  
“嗯，我回来了。”他轻声回答。  
此刻，面对莱拉，他就是最为普通的人类，一个渴望家庭的人类。  
“今天怎么提前下班？想我了啊。”她勾起嘴角，略带羞涩地问。  
克拉克坦诚地表示了今天一整天自己都在摸鱼的缘由：“我想你，想你想得都忘了做正事。”  
少女笑得很甜。她看见了对方眼底的欲求，也喜欢这种恋爱中你来我往的直球，而且她也正在进修着所谓的新娘课业，相信对方能够让她实践更多东西。  
与主宇宙的超人不同，领主超人的心空空荡荡，他无法给人以温暖，而是迫切地渴望从他人那里汲取温暖。这一点倒是与曾经无家可归的至尊小超人很相似，但LL明白，至尊小超人的容身之所从未更改过、它就在那里，等着至尊小超人寻找到归家之路。  
可是领主超人已经没有‘家’了。  
曾经克拉克·肯特所熟悉的一切都终成了记忆中燃尽的余烬。堪萨斯州的小屋没了那些值得探望的人、大都市的出租屋里也没了那个值得去扮演的普通人，本来用于避开尘世纷乱的孤独堡垒也失去了使心情安宁下来的作用，因为他已经选择了全面插手、甚至是掌控地球政务，曾经避开敏感政治的承诺成为一句空谈，只留下这座构建起心灵防线的壁垒。  
他不知道自己的容身之所在哪里，也不再有人能够告诉他答案了。  
正因为如此，宇宙生物的心中对其充满了悯爱。  
这份情感超越了单纯的怜悯，因为在这其中，还加注了LL对克拉克·肯特这一总集体所含有的爱，倾注了LL对自己命运的同理心和理解，以及LL对领主超人这位个体的命运轨迹的探究欲。  
“想要让全世界的纷争都消弭吗？想要守护全人类的未来吗？可是，仅仅是考虑他人的心情是不够的吧。”少女凝视着他，“那样的话，要连自己的容身之所也一起守护好呀。”  
“容身之所……我能够拥有吗？”克拉克微微震颤。  
他当然想要拥有幸福，可是每次当他产生这样的念头时，周围的人总是一个个地离他而去。  
“这样的东西、我想一定是任何人都会有的吧。人们在自己的容身之所里，我觉得是最幸福的。”她眼中满怀憧憬，眼睫毛呼扇呼扇地颤动着，像是想起了令人沈醉的往事，“克拉克，我以前真的好羡慕你啊……我什么都没有，找不到属于自己的地方，但同样是宇宙人，你却能够拥有理解你的、善待你的地球人家庭。我羡慕这样的你，嫉妒这样的你，同时，我也想要成为这样的你。”  
LL并不觉得这番话的指向有什么不同。她憧憬的是克拉克·肯特/卡尔·艾尔/超人这一总集体，是这份人生，而不是哪一位指向清晰的、特定的超人。  
以前，她或多或少地在主宇宙超人面前流露过这份憧憬和祈愿，但很少这样直白地将心里话囊括出来。但现在，她要倾吐给眼前这位与自己或许最为相似的超人。  
“算是不切实际的妄想吗？但是、像我这样的人，都有期盼着一个属于自己的容身之所的权利，你又如何呢？一个能够让你感觉到‘爱’的地方，一个能够让你只是成为自己的地方，这样的地方，就已经是你的容身之所了。”  
克拉克深吸一口气，眼角有些泛红。他压抑着内心的暴乱和嘈杂，故作镇定地问：“不害怕吗……见到这个我、与你的超人完全不一样的我，不会想要逃开吗？”  
少女闭上眼，轻轻地擦过他的唇面，像一片柔软的羽毛拂过他的心：“我不害怕。正因为我看见了你的样子，才理解你的痛苦。”  
被压抑许久的狂风暴雨撕裂了他的防线，克拉克再也无法掩饰自己的心情。  
他装得波澜不惊，只留给所有人一个孤注一掷的背影，将自己与他人的距离生生地拉到天堑般的遥远，只是为了掩盖自己的脆弱。  
莱拉说他想要守护全世界的未来，可是其中有多少成分不是出于自私的心态呢。  
世界需不需要超人，他根本不想知道，因为他明白，是他自己需要这个世界。他需要‘守护世界’这份超额工作来麻痹自己，证明自己的有用性。除却这一点，身为氪星人的卡尔·艾尔已经没有任何理由留在地球了，他失去了地球的亲友，最后仅剩的牵绊便是曾经作为超人拯救世界的这份‘兼职’。如今兼职变成了全职，喜悦并没有多出一倍，有的只是更多的痛苦和空虚。  
“莱拉……”  
他抱紧了对方，像一个无助的孩子那般哭泣着。  
克拉克终于找到了。  
令心中的空洞重新填补的那份圆满，属于自己的那一根肋骨，会对自己无条件地包容、理解与倾注爱意的那个人——他终于找到了。

克拉克将手指放进少女的秘处摸索着，一开一合的裂缝微微颤动，只是稍微被手指挑逗，便流出了透明如蜜的液体。没一会儿，他的指头就湿透了。  
脸上写满了意犹未尽，于是他拉开少女的双腿，弯下身将头贴近小穴周围，开始用舌头舔舐起娇翠欲滴的花蕾。  
厚实的舌苔不停侵入下面那处湿热的小口，令她忍不住蹭动身体，想要远离对方的恶戏。全身感官都不由自主地集中在花穴附近，深入感受着对方周到体贴的服务，刺激得体内浪潮翻涌、淫水不住地流出下来。  
“不……不要、啊啊嗯！这里……是厨房啊！”  
衣服凌乱地扯开、散落在地上，浑身赤裸的莱拉身上还保留了一条内部真空的围裙。克拉克简直是坏透了，不仅让她保持着裸体围裙的特殊play，还恶意玩弄着她的身体、不给个痛快。  
厨房怎么了，他现在不也是在品尝美食么。领主超人讨好地啃咬了一口少女大腿内侧嫩白的肌肤：“乖。我会让你很舒服的。”  
不再调戏出水的花穴，他调整姿势，准备让蓄势待发的肉棒进入少女的身体。  
被撩拨得瘙痒难耐的小穴一口气接受了坚硬性器的凌辱，顿时吸附着对方，传导着深深的欲望。  
克拉克用力摇晃身体，肉棒一波接着一波地撞在紧致的肉壁内，摆荡之间还刮起了敏感的穴肉。他的手则探进了围裙之下，抚慰着少女的胴体，配合下身的猛烈攻势，激发着她的呻吟。  
快感阵阵袭来，不仅下身一片湿润，上半身的乳头也颤栗起来。变得越发坚挺的两个小凸点撑起轻薄的布料，在这种情趣play的侍奉下显得更加诱人。  
他紧紧地贴在少女的肉体上，中间那层真空的围裙完全可以忽略不计。渗透汗水的结实胸膛上下磋磨着发硬的乳头，与下体冲撞的频率完全相符。  
看着莱拉羞红的脸庞，克拉克贪婪地笑了起来，更加剧烈地挺动着性器，势要将其捣入子宫。  
肉体碰撞的声响与少女急促的尖叫声交织在一起，在厨房的空间里回荡。  
随着身体的缩紧，顶端处的浓稠液体迸发出来，龟头沿着颈口肆意地做着圆周运动，在研磨拓宽窄小入口的同时，将它更深的内部灌满了带有他遗传因子的分泌物。  
静谧的几分钟里只剩下沉重的呼吸声。  
克拉克恋恋不舍地厮磨着少女的发丝，然后一手将围裙撕开丢弃在地，并顺势抱起了对方。  
“去哪儿？”她勾住对方的脖颈不断调整喘息的频率，企图平复下来。  
但他可不想就这么结束。

浴室内。  
克拉克从背后架起莱拉的身体，双手将她的两腿打开，高耸的滚烫肉棒一点点被对方小口吞吃进去。  
后入的姿势令他饱尝肉穴的滋味，每一次的冲刺都顶到深处，让结合处完全吞没了性器。  
唯一的缺点是无法看到少女赏心悦目的表情，但在浴室的镜子前，这一切都成了完美的景象。  
“吾爱……把你的身体全部交给我。”  
压抑的欲望完全释放出来，克拉克现在只想要将自己的白浊涂抹尽少女的浑身上下，再把她死死锁在自己怀里，哪儿都不让去。  
大到吓人的棒状物整根游走在娇弱的嫩穴中，像是要占满这具身体。莱拉被这动静操弄得酥麻。  
为了施力，克拉克干脆放开了扯住对方双腿的手，任凭其自然地悬在半空中。他将双手抵在少女的腰际，随后下身拼命地摆动，似乎每一击都要让她的灵魂登上云霄。  
他尽情欣赏着少女潮红的脸蛋，以及那泛着泪光的动人模样，肉棒不由得胀大了几分，猛地冲击着她的敏感地带，掀起的爱欲之火在二人之间不断传导和升级。  
最终，精液再次倾注在少女体内，一遍又一遍地侵染着克拉克的味道。  
之后的一段时间里，领主超人简直成了粘人的树袋熊，成天抱着莱拉美名其曰‘为了人民’‘这个世界需要超人与其妻子诞下一个继承人’，实则是为了满足私情。  
“变态！”备受款待的宇宙少女嗔怒道。  
不置可否的克拉克默然地在她的侧脸上印下一个吻。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第八十六章 不义联盟哈尔·乔丹H

**电波女与恐惧为源（二）不义哈尔H**

 

酒吧楼上的旅馆隔音效果不是很好，哈尔能够清楚地听到男女之间若隐若现的呻吟。  
半睡半醒中，他抬眼看向闭目养神的少女，忍不住拨开了她侧脸的发丝，用心打量着她的模样。  
他的异动很明显地引起了对方的反应，她将手心贴在他的手背上，回了一个困惑的眼神，像是在询问“怎么还不睡”。  
不知道是因为酒精的关系，还是因为隔壁火热的动静，哈尔此时眼里的温度有些滚烫。少女则以为对方还需要自己的安慰，缓缓凑前，以嘴唇触碰了一下对方身上相同的部位。  
生疏的吻技勾起了哈尔的笑意。他带着暧昧的暗示，给了少女一次接吻的教习。舌苔在口腔中缠绵，湿润了她的唇。  
在连续不停的接吻过程中，哈尔逐渐抱紧了少女，将对方的身体牢牢地锁在身下。  
“感谢你陪我度过一个愉快的夜晚。”他亲昵地贴在她的耳旁。  
少女眨了眨眼，强有力地擒住他的身躯、转了一圈，现在是她在上方：“这句话难道不是第二天的清晨才会说的道别说辞吗，现在讲是不是早了点。”  
听出她的言外之意，哈尔也忍不住露出了然的笑容：“所以我们接下去该做点令人愉快的事……”  
少女捧起他的脸，在上面啵了一口：“你情我愿，不是吗。”  
“你说得对。”他笑着回答。

坚硬的性器随着腰部的挺进一点点与少女的身体合为一体。  
奇妙的触感席卷了他的神经，他觉得自己进入的是能够让他完全放松的神秘秘境，就像是春梦里发生的性爱，只剩下美好的部分，却记不清任何具体细节。  
不知为何，哈尔的眼眶里酝酿着泪水。  
他的人生已经缺失了足以配得上‘美好’这一形容词的东西太久，可是拥抱着对方的时候，却令他忽然间就沉入了安稳与平静的水面，他获得了难能可贵的体验。  
盖的幻觉在这一瞬间离他远去，他甚至忘记了自己犯下的罪孽，得以拥有短暂的喘息之机。  
“动吧……再用力一点。”她轻声说。  
渐渐地，哈尔感觉到自己的意志力在离他远去。  
一边摇动着身体，他重复地亲吻着少女的敏感处，从耳垂到锁骨的每一处都没有放过。  
“就是这样，”少女蛊惑的话语钻入了哈尔的意识深处，“对我展现你的全部，你的恐惧……你的所有情感。”  
他仿佛进入了另一个世界，一个漆黑的宇宙，那里遍布着古老的星辰与空虚的气息。  
在他失控地踏进这一领域时，脑内的理智全然消失了。  
随之而来是眼前的画面转变：奥利弗的葬礼现场、约翰与盖的死亡、失去资格的绿灯戒、闪耀的恐惧之光……简直是一场精神污染的盛宴。  
哈尔·乔丹这个人的真实情绪完全暴露在她的面前，她甚至能够支配他的情感。  
但是她并没有这么做。  
不知是等量的、抑或是削弱后的、属于哈尔的情绪流向了名为LL的容器中，她体验到了堪称美味的爱憎大餐。这种感觉就像是至黑之夜时白灯状态下的灵魂相认。如今LL又再度找到了与哈尔·乔丹建立起情感连接的熟悉感。果然，不愧是存在之灵钦定的学习对象，就是那么的特别。  
回过神来，哈尔才意识到自己的动作激烈得好似猛兽，肆虐着少女的脆弱私处。肉棒胀大了一个规格，痛快地在她的体内进出，侵占着柔嫩的甬道。  
他在心里暗自咒骂着自己的失控，然后对她露出了奇怪的神情：“你对我做了什么？”  
“我接收了你的‘恐惧’。”少女毫不掩饰自己抱有特殊目的，坦诚地回答，“因为我很好奇，究竟是什么让你成了现在样子。”  
猜到不对劲的哈尔自暴自弃地埋进她的脖颈间，做了一次深呼吸：“所以你是来看笑话的。赛尼斯托军团什么时候增员了一名好奇宝宝。”  
LL没有驳斥对方关于身份的猜想，毕竟她确实和黄灯相性良好，但有一点错误她很在意，必须对此进行纠正：“我怎么会看你的笑话。我想要理解你的故事、感受你的命运，无论你发生什么改变，变成了什么颜色，在我心目中，永远是珍贵的。”  
哈尔说不出话。  
因为对方正说了他梦寐以求的话语。  
他别开了视线，刻意用一种调侃的语气拉开距离：“没想到赛尼斯托军团里居然有我的粉，嘿，是不是有哪里不对。”  
但少女没有笑。  
像是气急了，她用力咬在哈尔的肩膀上，在上面落下了一个难以愈合的印痕：“你的假笑真的非常惹人讨厌！不想笑就不要笑！”  
他吃痛地叫了出来，却换来少女更加剧烈的回应：“我想要看到哈尔·乔丹的笑容！任何让他悲伤的事情，哪怕只有一点点，我都想要把它们毁掉。我希望他永远、永远都能够每天开心，而不是这样……做一个他自己并不想成为的人。”  
哈尔沉默地听完了这番话，而说这话的人不知不觉已经哭了出来。  
LL知道自己是再次被对方的情感光谱填充了，自己连接了哈尔的情绪，感受到了他的痛苦和恐惧，正因为如此也激起了埋藏已久的连锁反应。属于另一种可能性的宇宙少女的记忆又一次感染了LL的心，深度的爱恋令她无法控制地做出了这些反应。  
揭下伪装的哈尔不再保持着虚伪的笑容，因为这份笑容不只是在刺伤他自己，还刺伤了一直关心着他的少女。他擦拭着她的眼泪，像是认命了，变相默认自己的糟糕状态。  
“你是一个傻瓜，粉上了一个更大的傻瓜。”  
说完，他直接给了哭泣中的少女深入的舌吻，所有的情绪都已经向她敞开，再也没有什么可逃避的。  
“这样的两个傻瓜、岂不是很相配？”  
他贴在少女的额前，说出了今天最自然、最发自真心的一个笑话。  
作为回应，她转哭为笑、也说了一个笑话：“还是同样的色光，是不是也很相配？”  
哈尔嗤笑一声，低着头只笑不说话。

之后是甜蜜的夜晚。  
“……嗯、唔。”  
哈尔掌控着摆动的节奏，但看他陶醉的眼神，可不像是一位游刃有余的支配者。  
从胸口到脊背，少女爱抚着他身上的肌肤，主动地点燃了他的欲望。他极力掩盖喉咙发出的声音，但他的动作和表情都暴露自己的迫切，他只想要完完全全地拥有眼前这个人，把她一口吃掉。  
湿热紧致的肉壁赋予了他源源不断的快慰，蜜液按摩着挺进的柱状物，滋生了许多令人面红耳赤的淫糜细小声响。  
“叫我的名字……啊、宝贝，多发出点声音……哈啊、我想要听。”  
心跳声很剧烈，哈尔间歇地呼出了灼热的气息，也连带着令少女的脸颊升温，呈现出红扑扑的诱人模样。  
他轻轻咬在微红的脸蛋上，与她来回厮磨，下半身也在加速抽插着，不断开拓的性器几乎要顶到少女的子宫。  
“我的、哈尔！最棒的哈尔……啊、啊我亲爱的哈尔……我最喜欢、最珍贵的……”  
她的言语像武器一般击溃他的心。  
他更为猛烈地在少女的体内冲撞，仿佛要同对方血肉相融，合而为一的冲动席卷着他的脑海。  
他们似乎天生就该在一起。  
心跳越来越快，在爱火冲上最高峰的刹那，哈尔觉得自己快要窒息了。  
抵在少女的深处，获得生命入场券的精液蜂拥而至，灌注进了它们最该进入的场所、那个等待良久的温柔乡。  
这种感觉太过梦幻。  
他将少女整个人都圈在怀中，拥抱着彼此的二人像是世界上距离最相近的爱人。但其实他对她应该是陌生的，她第一次出现在了他的人生中……好在这并不算晚。  
哈尔贴近她的脸颊，在上面落下一个吻。  
“我能……知道你的名字吗？”

哈尔·乔丹无法逃避自己的职责，即便他正在成为一个自己并不想成为的人。如果他抽身而出，他无法确保政权与这个世界会变得更糟糕还是更好。  
但他恰恰忘了。  
换作以前的自己，瞻前顾后、或者说更加中性一点的表达、思来想去并不是最伟大的绿灯侠的做事风格。不计后果，只想着向前冲，这才是大家所熟悉的那个‘高速列车’哈尔·乔丹。  
美好的夜晚抚慰了他的心，但那不过是短暂的快乐。  
白昼来临，哈尔该回到自己的岗位上去了。  
“你不跟我一起回去吗？还是说，赛尼斯托给你分配好了任务。”  
半坐在床上，他手指撩拨着少女的头发。  
最近超人打造了一座全新的超级监狱，并将它交给了赛尼斯托军团统辖和管理。因此哈尔才合理推测那位科鲁加的暴君抽调了一部分黄灯的人手到地球，而少女很可能是其中之一。  
LL笑着拿开了面前某人好动的手：“我喜欢私自行动，你可以当赛尼斯托开除了我。”  
哈尔以为她在开玩笑，那家伙可不会放任自己的成员随意散漫：“连这都要瞒着我？好吧，秘密任务，我不问了。”  
超人偶尔会给赛尼斯托布置一些见不得光的事情，但这不在哈尔的业务范畴。即便他失去了绿灯的资格，但还是不愿意就某些过界的事务与赛尼斯托共同行动。  
一旁的少女偷着乐。她可不是在执行什么任务，就算是别有目的，也是想要收集更多这个宇宙的资料。  
与哈尔设想的不一样，LL在主宇宙待得好好的，却被未知力量莫名其妙地拉到了这个陌生的平行宇宙。她想要重新聚集力量，跳转回主宇宙，却无意间发现这个平行宇宙并不属于N52之列，自己与原来的温馨小家相隔甚远。  
在这个世界她所遇到的第一人是眼前的哈尔·乔丹。  
恐惧的饵食吸引了她，得以令他在茫茫人海中脱颖而出。  
既然来都来了，或许也称得上是某种命运的指引，LL干脆更新了一下有关哈尔·乔丹的蓝本，将这名散发着恐惧之光的限定角色收入了囊中，好好地美餐了一顿。  
对方的特别之处引发了宇宙生物的好奇心，她有点想要停留在这个宇宙，多花些心思搞清楚这里所发生的异变，也猜想过这个异变或许是造成她被拉入这个宇宙的原因。虽然她连接并接收了哈尔的情感，但不代表这个操作能够连同记忆一起，她照样对哈尔变成这般模样的具体经过摸不着头脑。  
二人暂别后，LL偷偷接入了电子端口，搜索着近几年来的大变故。大都会的核爆，超人的改变，政权的建立……越看越觉得怎么如此熟悉。  
“克拉克，会是你吗？”  
会是梦境里遇到的那位超人所在的宇宙吗。

‘警报，数据库被入侵。’  
钢骨将这个消息汇报给了超人。  
“布鲁斯又有所行动了吗？”克拉克猜测道。  
“好像不是这么简单。”钢骨答，“讯号的来源在海滨城。”  
超人皱着眉头：“他又想做什么，让巴里开始失去我的信任以后，也想对哈尔如法炮制。”  
早先在阿尔弗雷德被煞斯杀害后，闪电侠救下了因追查真凶而落入陷阱包围网的蝙蝠侠，说是不愿意让阿福无人送终。超人还为此同他大吵了一架。  
“你的决定是……？”  
“我会亲自去一趟。”


End file.
